Grave Digger
by n1nastill
Summary: Series of Victorian AU one-shots. Elsanna (some incest, some not, I will advise before each chapter). NSFW
1. Grave Digger

"For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord."

I am unsure as to what I am feeling right now, anger, grief, happiness? Neither one of those descriptors truly express what I am feeling, for I am lost, devoid of all emotion. One would expect the daughter of the dead to be mourning, driven almost mad with grief; however, here I am stood in the rain, watching as the priest tries to reassure us that this is not the end.

How would he know? The only thing this skeleton of a man would know is how many bottles of wine he can smuggle out of mass without the altar boys noticing, all in an attempt to drown his sorrows and restrain his lust for flesh. And by the glances he sends toward my right, I would say his depravities are geared towards Ms Westerguard or her son Hans, either could be a possibility. Poor thing, how hard it must be for Ms Westerguard to lose such fine business couple. How hard it must be for her to accept to take over as head of the company until I am of age.

Poor unfortunate soul.

As I look around all I see are frauds, people pretending to care that my dear mama and papa died tragically in a boating accident where a fire caught on the mainsail. Where in reality, their eyes scream out murder, deception and greed. I know the accident wasn't that, how else would you explain my parents being the only ones on the ship to perish? Coincidence, fate, misfortune? I call it betrayal, the same betrayal that with no doubt in my mind, will lead me to an untimely death just after I reach the age of twenty-one.

I might sound paranoid and deserve to be locked up for thinking such things, but when you are the daughter and only heir to the largest company in Arendelle and entitled to more money than any other gentry could dream of owning, you have a right to be…suspicious of those around you.

The only one during this wake who looks like they truly care is the grave-digger, a young girl, no older than I, with eyes of teal and hair of copper. I have never seen such beauty, yes her mud laden trousers and collarless shirt make her look like a man and her hands are as dry as the children's who work in our factories, but her eyes. Those gentle eyes, full of sadness and regret despite having never known my parents give me comfort and slight hint of joy on a hard-hearted, raining morn.

_"We now commit their bodies to the ground;__earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust:__in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life…"_

And with that the memories of my parents will be nothing more than the name on a piece of paper, my birth-right.

As I watch the young girl fill the graves with soil, the others around me turn and leave with haste. They have no desire to stay here longer than needed and neither do I, however no matter how I try and move I simply cannot. It is as if I am anchored to the floor, that something does not want me to leave. I would like to think if it mama and papa wanting to say one goodbye, but a more likely explanation is I am too weak to accept what is happening, too scared to go back to an empty town-house.

"I am sorry for your loss."

The sudden sound of gentle speech startled me, causing me to jump in my skin and let out a single squeak, much like the noise of a mouse that had been caught by a tomcat. Looking to my left I see the grave-digger woman smiling apologetically, the shovel over her shoulder and dirt streaked down her face. I desperately wanted to thank her for her kind-hearted apology, except all I was able to muster was an apathetic 'hmm' as if I was trying to dismiss this woman.

Her eyes darkened and her head turned away, I had obviously insulted her, made her feel as low as she had be reared to believe. Despite this I made no attempt in mending the situation because deep down I know that no matter how kind she is towards me, how breath-taking I find her natural beauty, I will always believe I am of a higher importance. Even if I have a soul forged from the Icy depths of the underworld, while she most likely has the soul of an angel which had been kissed by God.

What did surprise me were two single Crocuses being pulled from her back pocket, which she placed on each grave just below the stone. With a smile she bowed her head before turning her back to me and walking through the muddy cemetery, her two plaits plastered to her back from a mixture of sweat and rain, and her shovel nonchalantly thrown over her shoulder. And that made me smile.

* * *

Every moment I feel any sort of overwhelming emotion, whether it be happiness, rage, sadness or indifference I find myself here, staring at the graves. I am yet to decipher as to why I do this, it could be for comfort, support, and even possibly deep down I am trying to punish myself for feeling nothing towards their death.

While I am here, the only thing that seems to calm my nervous and my racing mind is the sight of the young grave-digger, always stood by a nearby tree, shovel in hand and a caring look on her face. We say nothing, we don't even move, we just watch each other for a few moments before I nod, turn and take my leave.

Although today is going to different, today I shall find out if I love this woman. I know what you are thinking; love, without even speaking to the woman? That is preposterous. I admit, even I believe that, but as I leave the cemetery each week all I can think of is her and her beauty. I cannot sleep, I cannot eat, and all I can see is her face burning in the back of my eyes. I am not certain if what I am feeling is love or just admiration and respect for the kindness she has shown me.

So I request you wish me luck as I lift my head, take in a deep breath and walk my way over to the girl by the tree.

"I never thanked you for the flowers and your kind words."

Shrugging, the girl placed the shovel over her shoulder and gave me another kind smile, causing dimples to appear in her sun kissed cheeks. "No need to thank me Miss, I was only paying my respects. I do the same with every burial in this Cemetery."

How dare she speak of such a thing, acting as if my family were no better than any of the low-life's buried in this burial ground, it sickens me. "You treat the upper class as the same as the lower? I have never heard of something so disrespectful, you miserable little bitch." I am well aware my tone of voice is just as harsh as the words I spat out, but I could not stop myself even though it pained me.

"I am sorry Miss, I meant no disrespect. However I believe the dead, no matter where they originated should all be treated with the same respect and value." How can she be smiling when I spoke so appallingly towards her? "But I did see one difference with this funeral, something I found heart-breaking yet captivating in one package."

"Which is?" The perverted priest, the callous spectators, what?

"You."

I am unsure as to why, but when that single word came out of her mouth my heart skipped a beat. Is it a sign that I am in love? It is a possibility.

Taking a step forward, I watch as the copper haired girl diverts her eyes from my gaze, a blush finding its way across her cheeks, bringing out the deep brown of her freckles. "How do you mean?"

"You – you are the most beautiful woman I have even laid eyes upon. Even when in mourning and struggling with losing a piece of your heart you radiated warmth and magnificence." Biting her lip she brought her teal eyes back up to mine, causing my heart to palpitate uncontrollably and my stomach to flip. "I – I am sorry Miss, I spoke out of turn. I better leave, I have graves to dig." No please, don't leave.

"Wait." What are you doing? Grabbing a woman's wrist so suddenly, have you forgotten all the etiquette lessons you had to painstakingly sit through as a child? I am no better than a man who cannot control his urges. "Please don't leave. I would like to talk to you more. I am Elsa; it is nice to meet you."

Staring at my extended hand for a few moments, the girl rocked on the balls of her feet, clearly she is in need of some etiquette lessons herself. "What seems to be the problem, are you offended by my offer of my hand?"

"No not at all Miss –"

"Elsa."

"Elsa – however, I do not want to dirty your glove with soil."

Oh of course, I am wearing my white leather gloves, ones which I do not wish to stain with earth. However that means if I wish to shake her hand then I am to remove my glove, something which I only do for – intimate practices. I do not enjoy touching items that others may have touched, which is why I am capable of touching myself with unclothed fingers.

The more I look at the girl, her smile fading, the more I want to touch her. So here it goes, for the first time for as long as I can remember I am removing my gloves outside the comforts of my own bedroom.

Holding back a flinch as she takes my hand happily, giving it a strong handshake was harder than I was expecting. I felt a mixture of heat and reflex coursing through my arm and deep into my core. Her hands are so delicate because of her gender yet rough from her occupation, in spite of this it is not as – revolting as I was expecting, quite the opposite in fact. "I am Anna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

I have no need to turn to see she is looking at my parents graves behind me. "I never saw you cry at the funeral, may I ask why?"

"Many have created their own theories; however I believe it is because I am cold and heartless who does not understand the meaning of emotion."

"I am sorry, but I have to disagree."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, the way you smile with your eyes yet your lips stay stoic shows you are scared of being yourself in fear of rejection." I have just realised she has yet to let go of my hand, instead opting to rub it soothingly with her thumb. "You have no need to be scared Elsa, you are amongst friends here. The dead are awfully good listeners, and so am I."

"Oh no Anna, I couldn't intrude."

"Nonsense, you are not intruding. I have no work on at the moment, so if you are comfortable we could go to my home and chat over hot milk."

Taking a step closer to Anna, I push a single strand of hair from her face before allowing her to guide me to her so-called home. I say that because it is nothing more than a small shack in a dark corner of the burial ground, surrounded by imposing trees that remind me of the monsters in my childhood nightmares.

Only when I had nightmares did my father come to show his love towards me. The normally cold man would come into my chambers, sitting himself on the edge of my bed before cradling me as if I was porcelain. But now, at the age of twenty, with no parents I am to bite my tongue, hold back my screams and hope for my nightmares not to take over.

"May I get you a drink?"

"Oh no thank you, I am fine, but don't go without because of me."

Nodding, Anna turned to a small coal stove, placing a saucepan of milk on the hotplate before adding a few coals on the dying embers. For a few moments my glances were captivated by the deep oranges and yellows until my eyes slowly drifted back towards Anna who was sat on a small stool, pipe in her mouth.

I cannot help but wish I was the wooden instrument being licked sucked by her thin, pale lips. Looking down I watch as her throat and chest rise and fall with each inhale of smoke, normally I find smoking a disgusting habit, but with Anna, she makes it seem – dare I say it – erotic. Just the same as when I removed my gloves, I feel exposed yet safe, confused yet confidant. A ball of tightness and heat is forming in my throat while I watch this spectacle before forcing its way down to my stomach, causing it the flip and lastly settling between my legs. A heat and obvious wetness pooling in the crotch of my bloomers forces a blush to take control of my white cheeks.

"How long have you been aware you have a fondness of the fairer sex?"

The sudden voice causes me to jolt slightly, Anna's bed creaking from under my weight. "I – uh – I am not sure." And that is the honest truth; some parts of me believe I only feel like this towards Anna for she has shown me much desired kindness. But for many years when I felt – an urge of an indecent nature, I would think of soft curves and fair skin.

"I understand it can be a confusion revelation. Trust me; I have been in your position."

"I highly doubt that." I want to hide my frustration, but am unable.

With an equally frustrated huff Anna placed her pipe on a nearby table, picked up a mug of milk which she had poured moments earlier and sat herself next to me, milk in one hand and mine in the other. "And why would you say such a thing?"

Her bright eyes are looking for answers and I am uncertain what to say, so opting for a more practical explanation I push my lips onto hers. And my goodness, does she taste beautiful.

In that one moment I find everything I had been searching for, comfort, sincerity…love, and I know Anna feels it too when she starts pushing her lips further into mine. Her tongue gliding over my bottom lip, removing some of my purple lipstick in order to ask for entry, which I have no intention on refusing, much to Anna's delight.

With my head swimming with lust I barely recognised the sound of enamel hitting stone as the mug of hot milk collided with the floor below. All I can focus on is Anna's calloused hands running across my jaw and neck before lightly hooking at the top of my collar.

Pulling apart for a few moments I watch Anna with hooded eyes before nodding, giving this woman, a stranger, permission to undress me and defile me in ways I have been brought up to deem inappropriate.

But I don't care.

I watch as Anna slowly starts to undo my black, velvet bodice with troubled hands. It is clear she is inexperienced with such clothing considering she spends her days in men's attire. I know it would be kinder to allow her to watch as I pull the numerous layers of clothes from myself, however, I get this sense of power from watching the young girl struggle.

Letting out a triumphant growl, Anna dropped my bodice on the floor to lie amongst the dirt and spilt milk before turning her attention to my blue-green, tight fitting dress.

Within less than a breath her hands are running up my legs, under my dress, carefully pulling it over my body. She most likely thinks she has finished undressing me, but what she does not know is this gift is harder to unwrap than any common whore. However, to be perfectly honest I feel much like a child on Christmas Eve, staring at the presents before me, wishing I didn't have to wait for me to run my fingers over the delicate covering and slowly prize it open until all was revealed.

A barely noticeable hitch made its way out of Anna's throat, showing she is clearly nervous. I try and calm her nerves by kissing her neck and slowly pushing the braces off her shoulders. With each groan she pushes her fingers deeper into my hair and paws at my scalp which I find most relaxing. Anna eventually finds her way to the clips holding my perfectly untidy hair in a twisted bun which she pulls out with little thought, allowing my thick plait to fall onto my back, forcing a thump to run through my chest.

Clearly finding my new hairstyle to her liking, she starts to push down my underskirt while her lips attack my cleavage which is on display thanks to my low undershirt. Each touch forces an unladylike moan to escape my mouth and for my hips to buck, driving my centre to attempt to rub itself against Anna, begging to be touched by her hand.

My desperation growing I let out a small dog-like whine, "Anna please, do not tease me."

"Of course Miss." Her hungry eyes and loving smile sends my heart and my core racing, a feeling which is amplified with her sudden quickness with undressing me. In less than two minutes she has removed my boots, stockings, corset, undershirt and lastly my lust-soaked bloomers.

For a brief moment I had the feeling of nervousness coursing through my body, telling me to cover up my body, run home and forget about this situation, but as Anna proceeds to undress herself all feelings of doubt leave my mind.

Without any attempt on unbuttoning her off-white shirt, Anna pulls it over her head, revealing a toned stomach and two, perfectly formed, free breasts. I am so enthralled by her pert breasts and small nipples I almost don't register her pulling off her shoes, socks and trousers before she clears her throat. This action forces my glances to look down as she removed her bloomers which had hidden a thick covering of copper curl, concealing her womanhood.

Noticing the glaze of desire covering my ice blue eyes, Anna straddles my waist, her hot, wet core dripping onto my thigh. With warm breath she whispers in my ear, "Touch me, I am yours."

A powerful shiver ran itself up my spine sparking an action I would never contemplate doing in my twenty years existence. I push her down on the bed with force; a low growl ripping through my throat as I feverishly kissed, bit and licked her neck. My hands clumsily knead her breasts, and pinch her nipples which cause my Anna to buck and moan with excitement.

I feel powerful, wanted, needed. As of now Anna is mine and only mine. Ms Westerguard can have the company, the money, even the house, for as long as I have this small, copper haired grave-digger I can die a happy woman.

Yes woman – I am soon to be a woman and nothing fills me with more excitement.

Now fuelled by desire I run my right hand down the lithe body of Anna, trying my hardest to memorise every curve, bump and minute imperfection, and that is when I feel them, her dense curls. With a tentative hand, I explore further down, my own core throbbing as I feel just how much she wants me, needs me.

Lust taking over I dip my fingers into her, running them against her wet, swollen lips before gently pressing a finger inside. "Please…Elsa." I never thought the sound of begging could be so erotic, for a few moments I am tempted to tease her further just so I could hear her say my name again, but my body takes over, pushing the finger inside her.

I have known for as long as I hit puberty what it feels like to have a finger inside a woman, the tightness, heat, the soft flesh rubbing against the bony appendage, but this, this is far more enjoyable than any form of masturbation.

With each thrust her moans become louder and I become filled with confidence, spurring me on to filling her with two more fingers while I use my mouth to give her nipples much needed attention. Curling my fingers I find a familiar rough patch that I often found arousing to touch and by judging by Anna's sudden bucking of her hips, so does she.

As I continue to make love to this woman I watch as a spotted blush climbs from her face, down her neck and across her chest, followed by beads of sweat. She is enjoying this and my goodness; I am having just as much enjoyment being the reason for her looking as if she has run a pleasurable mile.

Almost without warning Anna's back arches, her inner walls clench and her body starts to shake as a powerful orgasm rips through her body. An orgasm caused by me. Pulling me closer Anna lets of a series of moans and mutters before assaulting my mouth with hers, our tongues dancing their own waltz.

When the orgasm finally subsides and my fingers are let free, I start to do something I would never have ever thought about doing. I lick the remainders of Anna's high from my fingers, marvelling at the salty yet sweet taste as she coats my tongue.

"Elsa…" Anna muttered with a low voice before kissing my neck and playing with my breasts using her warm hands. I know the reason she said my name was to ask permission to take my virginity, but she had no need to ask as I open up my legs, waiting for her take me.

With a nod she started to kiss down my body, each touch sending a spark down my back and through my right leg. At first I was expecting her to use her fingers, much in the way I did for her; I was not expecting for her to touch my most intimate place with her tongue.

Lightly flicking my swollen bundle of nerves, my hips buck and my voice turns into not much more than a whimper, "Anna, oh goodness."

I had never felt anything like this. The way she is licking my centre, sucking my lips and lightly grazing her teeth across my clitoris is driving me insane. So much so that I am worried that the moment I orgasm I will be no use to anyone, and will have to be sent off to the nearest mental hospital, for how can being touched by a woman feel so pleasurable?

Propping myself upright on my elbows I watch Anna with bated breath and dark, lidded eyes. I want to so close my eyes and just feel as Anna uses her tongue to play with me, yet I want to watch as her copper hair moves between my legs, a sight that I find extremely alluring.

Feeling my body is close I reach out to Anna, my right hand running through her thick hair, giving it a slight tug with each animalistic groan I produce. This is no way for a woman to behave yet it is exactly how a woman behaves. We are expected to be polite, quiet, perfect, yet we also have these primal desires much like man, however for us this act is just a polite and perfect yet so savage and imperfect. This is more than just sex; this is love on a deep level.

I can feel myself coming close, but I don't quite want it to be like this, I need to feel Anna even closer. "Anna, please, I need you inside me." The moments those words left my mouth I bit hard on my lip, mentally scolding myself for saying such vulgar things, but when I feel one, then two fingers enter me all those doubts left my mind.

Anna thrusts with her fingers, curling them just in the same as I did to her, while her tongue also teases and plays with my clitoris, quickly bringing me to my peak. I let out one last, pleading, "Anna." Before the most powerful orgasm I had ever experience rips through me like a stampede. My back arches, my hips buck, my toes curl and I whip my head back as I scream like a woman possessed.

Then everything goes silent, my head is a buzz from such a tremendous feeling, my heart racing from the exercise.

I let out a small grunt when I feel two fingers pull out from inside me, I felt as if I needed them in just a few moments longer to keep reminding me of what a wonderful step I have taken. Laying herself on the bed, Anna pulls me closer before placing a thick, woollen blanket over the top of us both to keep our sweat covered bodies from becoming too cold. She is thoughtful.

Resting my head on Anna's chest, I listen to her heart which was still racing from her own excitement. I feel the need to tell her how amazing this experience was for me, that I would without a shadow of a doubt do this again and again until we fall asleep with our fingers inside each other, but instead I say a thing which surprised me.

"Anna, please do not be alarmed but I believe I am in love with you."

To which she replies.

"And I feel the same."


	2. Madam Elsa

**I couldn't help myself, I loved Victorian Elsa so much I decided to make this a series of unrelated one-shots.**

**Madam Elsa - Elsanna, not incest, sex, anal, boobs...**

* * *

Sex, fornication, making love, call it what you wish but to me it is all the same, it is a dance of pleasure and lust which we all do yet many are afraid to admit. If you were asked 'do you masturbate?' many of you would deny any knowledge of such a word, let alone confess that you participate in such an act. And that is why I love my profession; I enjoy seeing people forget about the world outside the bedroom and let go with a total stranger and possibly soon-to-be silent friend.

I am Madam Elsa, and I own the finest whores who reside in the finest Brothel in all of Arendelle. Yes I admit, being a Madam is an odd occupation when you are a young woman of just twenty one, but what else was I supposed to do with the money my Father gave me? I mean, I wasn't exactly going to spend the money he used to buy me out of the family when he found out about my 'inappropriate lifestyle choices' to buy a new feathered hat, leather maybe, feathered no. Instead I used the pay-off to start my own business, and it is thriving.

However once and I while I do have my own urges, and when mixed with a slight jealously derived from the pleasure my girls give to others I cannot help but to prowl the streets looking for release. I have to admit I do feel like Jack the Ripper when walking the alleyways of Arendelle's darker corners, but I mean no harm, unless of course the woman begs for it, then I would happily bring out a crop or two.

And there she is, the woman I have my sights set on for tonight's exhausting activities. She is young, I would say no older than eighteen, her hair the colour of autumn leaves and eyes of the midwinter sky, positively breath-taking. By the looks of her perfectly washed, light green dress with brown bodice pushing up what little breasts she has, she has not been working the streets for long which means she might be cleaner than the other harlots. Just what I am looking for, and looking at the man in his sixties walking up to her I am not the only one who had eyes for this young beauty.

Walking up to the woman I give her a kind and lustful smile, hoping to pry her eyes away from the man. "Excuse me young lady, how much do you normally charge?"

The woman looks shocked, most likely from having another female asking such a question, which I suppose is understandable. "A penny an hour Miss."

"Hmm…" Taking her cheeks in my hand I carefully check for any unsightly symptoms. "How long have you been on the street? Length of time and number of men please."

"Two weeks, five men…Miss."

"Any signs of Syphilis?"

"None Miss."

She is very beautiful, slightly undernourished with bags under her eyes; however her skin is clear aside from a speckling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. In addition she is well spoken and has all of her teeth which are a rarity in these parts. Yes she will do nicely. "Come with me Miss…?"

"Idun, my name is Idun."

"Excuse me, I was 'ere first, this whore is mine."

Damn, I had forgotten about this intoxicated man with a hideously large moustache, I cannot wait for those to go out of style. He seems smitten by the redhead which means I have little to no choice, I have to pay him to leave. "Very well, here, this is a shilling. I trust this will be enough to find yourself a covey if that is your wish…or judging by the smell emanating from your mouth, more low-grade whiskey."

"I uh – "

"The words you are looking for are thank you."

Taking hold of 'Idun's' hand, I pull her down the dark alleys and towards my carriage where my driver helps us both inside. Once the coach was on the move I remove my blue, wrist length gloves, placing them on my lap before smiling at the young woman. I can tell by the slightly forced smile she is nervous, but there is no need to be, I need no harm, "If you don't mind me asking, where are we headed?"

"To my home. Now tell me girl, what is your real name?"

Don't give me that surprised look; I know you have been lying. "Excuse me, I don't think I understand."

"Don't try and lie to me, I own the Snowflake Brothel so I am well versed in the rules. I know that prostitutes use false names in order to avoid prosecution, so I shall ask you again, what is your real name?"

"Anna...Miss."

"Anna? Hmm, sweet. I am Elsa and I shall pay you three pennies an hour." Although I have a feeling you will be worth a much more.

"Three? Oh thank you Miss Elsa!"

Oh her enthusiasm is so precious, but I would need to see just how…proficient she is at pleasing a woman before deciding if I shall keep her for my own. "However, if you prove a worthy lover then I shall give you the opportunity to become my mistress. This would mean you residing with me, you will be paid a small amount each week and be dressed in only what I find appropriate, less of that – " I gestured at her low cut dress. "and more of this." I gestured to my own, deep blue, leather and lace dress that was full length in both arms and neck. "Do you find this arrangement agreeable?"

"Very much so, thank you Miss."

Once we arrived at my three story townhouse I took Anna up to my chambers, where a bath was already waiting for me, filled with hot water and sweet perfumes. Settling myself on my leather upholstered chaise I watch for a few moments as Anna shifted nervously on the balls of her feet. Draping one leg over the other, I finger and tug at my dress before smiling at Anna, "Would you like me to unrig…Miss?"

"That would seem appropriate for what I have in mind."

After a moment's hesitation my sights were quickly filled with the stimulating sight of Anna's slight curves, her minimal breasts and her soft, freckled skin as she undressed. She is a beauty, so much so I can feel my own arousal building which is rare occurrence when it is just sight alone. "Now bathe."

"Miss?"

She seems so confused; I expect she had never been requested to do such a thing before, however I like my playthings to be clean. "Did I mumble?"

"No Miss."

"Then bathe, I want you clean before we copulate. You will find a flannel, soaps and a razor to your left, use them."

As she washes her body I remove my jacket, placing it over the back of the chaise before rolling up the sleeves of my dress in order to wash her autumn red hair. Running my fingers through the wet locks I carefully check for lice, which thankfully she is clear from. I am starting to like her more with every passing moment, so much so I can't help but imagine this mass of redhead between my legs.

"Miss?"

"Call me Elsa or Mistress."

"My apologies, how much would you like me to shave for you?"

"Legs and under-arms, keep the hair on your mound. I do not wish to sleep with a man however I do not wish to sleep with a child either."

* * *

Half an hour later, I pour a glass of vintage red wine before offering it to Anna as she dries herself off with a thick, soft towel. I can see the way her breath hitches that this action is just as erotic for her as it is for me. "Would you care for a glass of wine?"

With a grateful smile she shakes her head, a few droplets of water leaving the odd strand of hair. "No thank you, I do not drink."

"Ah, you are a wise woman; wine is no good for the body." Ignoring my own words I take a full drink for courage, unfortuntly along with women, wine is a weakness of mine. I adore the feeling of the liquid burning down my throat yet – unlike spirits – it leaves a fragrant taste behind. Placing the glass back down on my mahogany drinks cabinet I saunter toward the woman, my hands running across her shoulders and up her slender neck. "So tell me Anna, what brought you to the alleys of Arendelle?"

"Mm…" Oh was that a little moan I heard? I believe it was. "I need money to look after my family."

"That is very noble of you."

"And what brought you there Elsa? If you have a Brothel you can a choice of cleaner women who you need not pay."

Pulling the towel from her hands I run my own across her stomach and towards her breasts. "As to be expected, my intentions are much less noble. However none of my women have the…skill to fully satisfy me. Do you?"

"I have always preferred the company of women which has meant over the years I have gained many useful skills." I place a few perfectly placed kisses on her neck which cause Anna's voice to weaver for a moment before gaining control. She was very good, very disciplined. "But let me ask you this Elsa, why me?"

Pushing my nose into her hair, I take in a deep breath. She smells of warmth and a gentle sweetness which causes my legs to go weak. It is akin to the smell of lemonade on a hot summer's day. "You're hair. It reminds me of the leaves in the autumn as they wilt before the coming winter."

Her chuckle which caused my chest to vibrate forces a smile to form on my face. "How very morbid."

"Not at all…" I turn her around to watch me as I remove my leather bodice, followed by my dress. "You see if winter never came we would never have new life when spring arrives." Anna's blue eyes were full of lust before I removed my unboned corset and undergarments, she is eager. Once removed fully and thrown to the side I am left as nude as the younger woman in front of me. "And that is why I love change from autumn to winter."

"You do know how to make a woman feel good about herself."

Running my fingers down her cheek I give Anna a gentle kiss. "Well ensuring people feel good is the reason I am in this business. Now, shall we?"

* * *

Kissing Anna fills my heart and veins with what can only be described as a bolt of lightning. I find it exhilarating, making me feel as if I am being touched for the first time once again, despite it being six years since I gave myself to my personal maid. Her hands tremble with each movement as she strokes down my pale body and around to cup my backside, to which she picks me up, laying me on my bed.

The mixture of silken sheets on my back and a hot, wet tongue on my nipple causes the nectar of my arousal to drip, I need her. So often the women I have slept with goes straight to what makes you come quicker, but Anna, she is taking her time, making me feel every ounce of pleasure possible.

With her travelling further South I cannot stop my legs from opening wide for Anna, waiting for her tongue.

And there it is, curling itself around my bundle of nerves like a baby suckling from its mother. My hips jerk with each lick of varying pressures she presents my cunt. I can no longer hold back a moan that had been building up inside my throat from the moment I laid eyes on this young woman, "Oh Anna."

Oh my Goodness, my moans may have spurred Anna on. Two slender fingers are slowly being pushed into my centre, almost filling me up. "Don't be shy, use all four."

"Yes Mistress." At this rate I was going to lose all sense of myself and time, I had never had sex like this, so sensual, so meaningful. Her fingers curl inside while her teeth playfully graze my swollen hooded lady.

"Your taste is so pleasing on my tongue."

"Then talk less and lick more." Gripping her still damp hair I pull her mouth closer toward me. "Yes that's it you little Whore, lick me like a dog." With each passing moment her finger thrusts and tongue strokes become frantic, needy, she is enjoying this.

Sweet merciful Jesus! "Anna." I can feel the pressure building, I needed to… "Anna, I'm so – _Annnaaa!_"

My hips won't stop jerking but she does not stop fingering me, she is determined to milk every last drop of my want from me. What an intense orgasm, better than I have ever given myself.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Did I enjoy that? Enjoy is an understatement. I have never known such talented fingers and tongue."

"I am glad I could be of service."

Pulling up to the side of me, I can see Anna leaning on her elbow in the corner of my eye, her blue irises fixed on my heaving chest. Pointing over to a nearby chest I click my fingers, "Go into that drawer and pull out what you find."

My glances gravitate to her own wet centre, which is perfectly framed by red hair while she reaches over to pull out my surprise. A glass phallus accompanied by a leather harness. I acquired this particular toy from a friend of mine while holidaying in France; the French do know how to please a woman. However this is designed to pleasure two women simultaneously, you insert one end of the glass cock in yourself, like so, oh it is so cold but thrilling. To hold it in place you use the simple leather harness, like so, I do love the feeling of leather against my skin it feels so raw and rugged. And with this longer end I get to penetrate my young streetwalker.

"Now Anna, I want you to show me what you do with you male customers."

"Of course Mistress."

I can see why men think they are so powerful, seeing a woman taking in such an object with her mouth makes me feel dominant, strong. I cannot resist, I have to pull on her hair in order to control how she sucks my glass prick. The pressure it is creating is something I had never experienced before, it feels detached yet a part of me. I could quite possibly be made to come just from this act alone. "Anna…turn away and wait on all fours."

Like a good prostitute she nods and does what was is asked of her, she would fetch me a lot of money if in my Brothel. However as I run my nails lightly down her spine and watch her back arch, I cannot help but feel a hint of child-like jealously that others have touched her this way before me. Yes, she is going to be mine and mine alone.

Pushing the tip of our toy into her used cunt, we both let out a gentle, almost silent moan. Peeking, I watch as her body consumes the full length, stopping when skin meets skin. Grabbing her hips with gentle fingers I proceed to roll my hips, fucking her in time with her throaty moans. Her shoulders pop up and her back arches, clearly in an attempt for my cock to touch the part that feels most pleasurable, which is turn pushes my end against my already sensitive clitoris. She is a woman who knows what she wants, so much so I watch as she fingers her own bud which is normally not done by the common, money grabbing prostitutes. She wants pleasure, she wants me. "Oh Elsa, what a big cock you have."

"Yes dear and I know you love it."

"Oh yes I do."

"Do you love how it fills you up?"

"Yes Elsa." Her words are becoming quicker and breathy; she truly is taking pleasure in this.

"Do you want more, whore?"

"That is your decision…my mistress."

That last sentence had a hint of a tease in her voice, causing an idea to spark in my head. Whilst I continue to pleasure Anna I bring one hand to my mouth, sucking and licking my thumb before bringing it back down. "I have a gift for you Anna."

Pushing my finger against her anus, she lets out a little squeal of shock. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No – no…"

"Do you wish me to continue?"

There was a momentary pause as she contemplates this feeling before nodding. "Yes, I want you to continue. Please fuck my hole."

Carefully teasing her tender hole I push my wetted thumb into the depths of her arse causing her to clench as she became used to the new sensation. "Does it feel good?"

"Very much so, please, do not stop."

As her words became pleads and her pants needy I start to thrust faster and harder in both her holes. Closing my eyes I take in the pungent smell of sweat and arousal while my ears are being filled with the sound of grunts, moans and wetness.

She is close, I can feel it. Each insertion of my finger causes her body to twitch and tighten for a moment before releasing me. "Elsa!"

Here we come.

With one last, hard push Anna starts to tremble under my own body, her arse chewing at my thumb while her cunt pushes the phallus further into me spurring on my second and most intense orgasm.

For a few moments we just lay here, my body still inside the small girl below me, but I am too tired to move. Instead I give her a loving kiss on her cheek and chuckle, "Oh that was pure agony of bliss. Yes, I am most definitely going to keep you for myself."

"And if you keep using my body in that way then I will gladly stay, my mistress."


	3. Fjord Watcher

**No sex or incest in this one, just pure sweetness.**

* * *

Every morning, as I make my way through the town to the market I pass a woman – not much older than myself – sat in the harbour, her blue eyes fixed at entrance of the Fjord which is gated by two lighthouses. For the first half a dozen passes I had simply assumed she was an admirer of the water, or an artist, yet I saw no canvas. Then naturally I thought, perhaps she was homeless, a simple beggar who had nothing else to do but waste her days watching the world go about its buisness, but her pristine clothing said otherwise.

As the days past and seasons changed I continued to pass the harbour, my eyes fixated on the tall female with near-white hair, tied loosely in a plait. I would see how her eyes, which were akin to glaciers, were fixated on the horizon, barely moving an inch unless a vessel came in to anchor.

One bitterly cold, winter morn, I made my way through town towards home after I had visited the market, and once again, there she was, her legs tucked under her dress while her hands caressed her arms for warmth. Looking down at my woollen cape I felt a hint of guilt for wearing such a luxury while she sat there to freeze. With an internal nod, I made my way across the harbour, my heels clacking against the cobbles before reaching the woman. Removing my green cape I drapped it over her slender shoulders, forcing a slight jolt of a reaction. "My apologies." I cringed slightly, my hands curled up. "I did not intend to startle you, it is just – you looked cold, so I thought you would care for my cape."

Rubbing her fingers against my gift the woman smiled and nodded, "Thank you, it is much appreciated."

For a moment I contemplated just leaving, but my legs would not allow me, I had to find out more about her. So in my bold style I sat myself on the floor, much in the same fashion as the woman. "So – " I started, unsure as to where my sentence was to end until I saw her eyes look back out to the open waters. "Why do you sit here?"

The woman's grip increased on my cape. "I am waiting."

"Waiting for what, may I ask?" I pushed further with my questions.

"My mother and father…" She paused to sniff back growing tears, "They are on travels to Germany, they will be gone for three months."

I knew from my time watching her, she has been waiting much longer than three months. "And how long have you been waiting for them to return?"

The blonde girl's eyes became dark and her face stern, "Two years."

Hearing she had been waiting for her mother and father for two years broke my heart, no child should be left waiting, no matter the age. We both sat there, staring at the stormy waters as I tried to think of something to say. And I came out with, "They are not dead."

"Excuse me?" I could hear bitterness in the back of her voice. I knew I had to tread carefully.

Shifting my weight in order to sit closer to the woman, to both calm her and to try and extract some heat for my own body, I smiled. "I wager you three shillings that they made it to Germany and fell in love with the country with so much intensity, that they thought it be a splendid idea to rent a home."

"Then why are they yet to return?"

"Because my dear friend, after paying for the home they were in need of more funds in order to return and bring you back with them. So until they make enough they are unable to come home. However, I believe they are very close to coming back for you."

I felt the girl let out a sigh of relief. We both know what I said was nothing but false truths, however, I believe it gave the woman something other than death to ponder over. Possibly even a hint of hope. For a moment the woman looked as if she was going to say something to me, a thank you perhaps, I will never know because at that moment a cold breeze forced its way across my now uncloaked body. Wrapping my arms around my body I forced my shoulders up, near enough to my ears, in an attempt to keep any body heat I still possessed. Clearly seeing my drop in body temperature the blonde started to remove my cape in order to hand it back, but I shook my head, "Keep it, please, you need it more than I do."

"But you will freeze." I gave a slight shrug as to say I was fine, but it was clear that the woman had no intention on believing me, so instead she wrapped the cloak around us both. With a slight smile I edged myself closer in order for us both to be fully clothed by the woollen piece of clothing. "Is that better?"

Without thinking I let out a slight sigh - which was that of child-like wonder - as I felt my heat return which was aided by the young woman's body next to mine. "Much, thank you."

Looking down at the basket of food less than a foot from us, the girl frowned. "Do you have somewhere to be? Food to prepare?"

"Heavens no, I just go to the market to give me a reason to leave the house. Once I return I shall be spending the rest of the day reading." I looked back over at the raging waters with watery eyes. I spent so many days alone, with no-one to talk, but finally I feel as if I have made a friend even if it is unconventional. "However, now I have another reason to leave the house."

"You do?"

Nodding I take the woman's hand, brushing it slightly with my thumb as I gaze into her ice-like eyes – eyes which pierced into my very soul and filled me with happiness – I chuckled, "I do, to be with you." I turned back to the water, her eyes doing the same, "I shall wait here with you every day until you family come back."

"Oh, you have no reason to. Please don't force yourself."

Wrapping my arm around her, I pull her cloaked frame closer to my own body until her head was nestled under my jaw. "I would gladly wait for as long as you are here, for you my dear, are my friend."

"Friend?"

I planted a light kiss on her cheek while my hand rubbed soothingly down her back, "Yes, friend."


	4. Sister

**I am really having way too much fun writing these...**

**This one contains incest as you probably gathered by the chapter title. Lots of lovely sexyness.**

* * *

I was never sexually minded when I became a teenager, nor as I stepped over into adulthood. I had always spent many years reading and studying much like my father wanted, that instead of exploring my body as many pubescent children did, I had my nose buried in a book.

It wasn't until my sister was about sixteen, and myself was nineteen did I start getting feelings of arousal. We were sharing a bath, much like we often did without a worry, when Anna took hold of my breasts. "Why are you so full yet I am flat?"

"It might be because I am older, so therefor have had longer to grow."

With a pout she settled back down into her side of the bath before filling her hands with her own perfect, albeit small, breasts. "Rapunzel says the more you play with them the larger they become. Is that true?"

"I highly doubt it." I watch Anna as she starts to massage her breasts and tweak her nipples. "What are you doing?"

"I am testing out the theory."

"Wouldn't it be best to wait until you have stopped growing naturally to see if the experiment will work?"

My sister pouted for a second time, her eyes contemplating while her fingers continued to fondle herself. For a few moments I was unsure as where to look, her eyes became lidded and dark, while a blush developed over her cheeks and neck. She was enjoying herself. And I oddly enough was unable to pull away my gazes. Only when our mother made her way through the door did Anna pull her hands away, submerging them under the water as if to wash away any evidence of what she had been up to.

Two days later and with the breast conversation far gone from our minds, Anna and I were in the chambers which we shared. I had been peacefully sleeping, with thoughts of horseback riding running through my mind, when I was woken by an unusual sound. That of panting and moaning. I listened for a few moments, trying to determine if it was coming from Anna or another location. With my eyes closed I listened closer, and it was indeed Anna. Sitting up, I looked over at the bed opposite to see my baby sister, bathed in moonlight, on her knees with her back to me. Cocking my head to the side, I watched as she lifted her nightgown higher to reveal her firm buttocks and a slight glistening coming from between them. And that is when I saw a slim finger sliding in and out of her quim.

She was pleasuring herself.

Suddenly feeling as if I was violating my sister by watching her toss herself off, I quickly lay back down, burying my head in my pillow. I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands in an attempt to un-see what I had seen, or block out the lustful moans coming from Anna, but neither were working. Instead I laid there, wide awake for several minutes until I heard the bed squeak from under her, as her body shook and her pants became throaty groans. And with that she buried herself back under the sheets and went to sleep, however I was now wide awake.

The next day I went about my business as normal, I spent the morning reading with Anna by my side then we spent the afternoon at the market, trying various exotic fruits. But still my mind kept coming back to the events of the night previous. The way her fingers slid inside herself with ease, allowing a few drops of wetness to escape, staining the white sheets below. How her pants were needy and lustful, causing my own centre to throb with the memory.

"Are you alright?"

My body jerked in surprise when I felt Anna run her hand across the small of my back. "Yes – yes, I am quite alright."

"Lost in your head?"

"Somewhat." I look down at the punnets of strawberries in front of me, trying to focus on the red of the fruit rather than the red of my sister's lower lips.

Laughing, Anna pushed me playfully before making her way from the market stall. "It isn't like you to be daydreaming."

"Wh – how do you know I was daydreaming? I could have been thinking of something important."

"You have a blush. So one can only assume you are daydreaming, and it is something pleasant." Bowing her head, Anna moved closer to me, forcing me to take a deep breath of her warm, natural scent. "So, who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"You know…" She presses her elbow into my waist, causing me to wince in pain. "The gentleman you are thinking of."

"What?" I squealed out so loudly that the passers-by turned to see what all the fuss was about. Lowering my voice I gave Anna a stern look, knowing it was futile as my blush became more prominent. "I can assure you I am not thinking of a gentleman."

"Fine, if you do not wish to tell me, then so be it. But I shall find out sooner or later." Giving off a slight childish huff, Anna turned on her heels and marched down the street with myself following a few steps behind. My eyes were immediately drawn to Anna's backside, which was obscured by the many layers of cloth, that our mother claimed to be a dress but was rather more like a tent.

Three times over every week did Anna continue her late-night lessons of self-pleasure. Which I continued to watch like the perverted yet innocent girl I am. No matter how hard I tried I was unable to pull my eyes away from my sister, the way she straddled her pillow, or used her fingers, all in the name of reaching her peak. I could feel my own body begging to be touched but I was too scared to give into temptation. I was worried that the moment I let myself go it would be a slippery slope down to self-destruction and shame, not mention the possibility of losing my sister, the girl who I loved more than anyone.

* * *

One afternoon, while walking around the town on my own – since Anna was out with our cousin Rapunzel – I made my way into a small bookshop, nestled down the back of Arendelle's main shopping street. I always treasured this shop, the way the smell of leather and parchment filled my lungs, made me feel safe and at peace when my head was at its most chaotic. And that is when I saw it, a book with the most unusual of titles tucked on the highest shelf, in the farthest corner. The Romance of Lust. Glancing around the shop, ensuring there were no prying eyes, I pulled the small book from the shelf and proceeded to read the first few paragraphs. Within moments I could feel the heat building in both my chest and my cheeks, I had never read a book like it, perverse yet well written, it excited me. With another quick look, I took the book and placed it in the waistband of my drawers, carefully patting down my dress fabric and petticoat in order to hide the fact I had just stolen the item. Turning on my heels I fled towards the door, bidding the book-keep goodbye before rushing as quickly as I could home.

That evening, once I was sure Anna was sound asleep I slipped from under my covers and tip-toed across the window, book in hand. Once settled by the window in order to get as much light as possible, I propped up my legs and rested the book against my knees. It did not take long for arousal to fill my body, as I read about the boys own attraction to his governess, how he lost his virginity to a woman who was already claimed, then his sister…his dear sister. As my eyes studied the paragraphs where he licked, fingered and pricked his own sister, my own desire to do such things to Anna became prominent. All I could think of was my hands running down her sun-kissed skin, down to her wet, pink slit, that would ache for me.

I finally gave into temptation, gathering my nightdress over my knees and up to my stomach, I slowly opened my legs, my body gasping as cold air touched hot moisture. I looked over to my sister's sleeping form, with a smile of lust on my face.

With each intake of breath she took I stroked my hard clitoris, groaning at each light touch. What I was doing was wrong, yet so right. For the first time in my short life I truly felt as free as the birds that fly over the fjords with such ease and little worry.

Opening my legs more, I carefully pushed a finger inside my quim; gasping at how wet I was, meaning my finger slipped in with ease. It was at that moment I wondered why I had not done this before, so many years missed out by own shyness. I kept my eyes down as I pushed another finger inside, marvelling at how such a small hole can take large things such as a prick. As I built myself up I let out a serious of – what I thought were quiet – moans.

"Elsa?" I my heart and hands stopped as I looked up at Anna who was sitting up in bed, her eyes focused on my actions. "Elsa, what are you doing?"

Pulling my fingers out in an instant, I wiped them on my nightgown before pulling it back over my knees. "Nothing Anna, go back to sleep."

Ignoring my command, my sister hopped lightly out of bed before rushing to my side by the window. Her eyes of teal sparkled in the moonlight, where her red hair looked more like mine in colour. "Were you thinking of that gentleman?"

"What? No, I – " My eyes looked down at the wooden floor. "No I was not." Standing up I brushed down my nightgown before making my way back to bed. "Now if you excuse me I am going to sleep and you better do the same."

I had no need to look at Anna to see she was pouting before reluctantly doing as I said. "Fine, Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna… Oh and Anna?" I looked up from my bed at my sister, "You are to never mention this."

"Yes Elsa..." I am not sure why, but when she said those two words, she sounded disappointed.

* * *

Neither Anna nor I touched our own bodies for the next month, for me in fear of being caught and Anna…All I can think is that she did not want me to feel uncomfortable. And even though I felt refreshed every morning by having a full night's sleep, I had a craving to touch myself that did not falter.

However one evening I was awoken by a sound I had not heard in such a long time, the sound of my sister pleasuring herself. Propping myself with my elbows, I watched as my nude sister – who had little more than her loose, red hair to cover her breasts – used the ridged wooden bedpost to fill up her cunt as a replacement for a man's prick, while her fingers rubbed her clitoris furiously. The sight of the wooden object satisfying my sister gave me a mixture of overwhelming lust and jealousy, for I wanted to touch her like that. I wanted to make her moan and squirm with pleasure.

Without hesitation I shoved my hand under both my sheet and nightgown, to allow my fingers to rub, pinch and flick my now throbbing bud. Each movement of my hand I let out a quiet moan, hoping Anna's own would mask my sound in order not to alarm her. But as I slid a finger of my other hand inside me, I couldn't help but let out a little whimper "Anna."

Opening her eyes, Anna turned to look at me with a look of both confusion and arousal on her delicate face. I was frozen to the spot, unable to move, think or say anything, I just watched. Watched as my Anna removed her body from the bedpost with a groan and a wet, slick noise, and padded across the floor until she was laid next to me. "What are you doing dear sister?"

Lifting up the sheet from above me, Anna peered down the darkness to see what I was doing to myself while watching her. She tutted playfully, "Oh dear, what are you doing? Thinking of that gentleman again?"

I said nothing, instead swallowed a lump in my throat while staring at her pert breasts and erect nipples. "I see…you were not thinking about a man were you?" I shook my head. "You were thinking about me."

Leaning forward, I groaned as Anna blew against my neck and ear. "I shall let you on in a little secret my dear sister, I was thinking about you too." In the corner of my eye I watched as her fingers moved back down to her own centre, playfully tugging on the copper curls. "I thought about you licking me, fingering me, taking me in all manner of positions and places. Is it wrong?"

Pulling my hands from inside me, I placed them on her firm buttocks, giving them a slightly playful squeeze. "So wrong."

Straddling my waist, Anna proceeded to remove my nightgown, throwing it onto the wooden floor. Her teal eyes took in the sight before her before allowing herself to touch my breasts, which although she had seen before, it was never like this. "Then I suppose you have no choice but to punish me."

Lust took over any sensibility I once had, causing me to push my thigh into the valley between my sisters legs. She was burning hot with desire, which caused lewd juices to flow down my leg before they trickled onto the sheets below. With a slight gasp Anna gave my nipples a slight tug, "Yes, keep doing that."

Repositioning myself so we were both on our knees, thighs entwined, I gave her cunt another little brush. "I shall only do this if you do the same."

Anna gave me a little nod before pushing her own thigh into my centre. I knew the moment we started this there was no going back, however I had no intention on stopping. For I wanted to bring my sister to bliss, while I wished she would do the same for me.

Moving our hips together we hit a rhythm, one we both enjoyed and was never taught in our years of music and dance lessons. Wanting to feel even closer to my sister I wrapped one hand around the small of her back while I allowed the other to wander across her young body, spurring her to do the same for me.

With our arousal increasing we sped up our rubbing, while we allowed our moans to become louder and needier, we knew what was coming, and we planned on doing it together. Pulling Anna closer I pushed our bond even further by bringing her into a hot, passion-filled kiss that brought forth a throaty moan from within us both. Pushing her tongue forward, I opened my mouth to allow it gladly as I felt something building up within my body.

Feeling a tremble running through my body I jerked my thigh, forcing it harder against my sister which forced her own orgasm to arrive earlier than expected. As we near screamed each other's names in opposing mouths I felt the nectar of Anna running down my thigh, while my own tainted my sister's freckled thigh.

I had never felt something so joyous yet so exhausting all at the same time. My mind was swimming and my heart racing, but I felt at peace.

Anna and I remained in our position for a few moments, letting out bliss subside. Once gone we lay down on my bed, Anna's body in my arms and her wild hair in my mouth, but I did not care, for I was happy. But still what we did was immoral, and could not happen again. "Anna, you do know that this should never have happened."

"I know."

"And we can never allow it to happen again."

"I know."

But it did happen again, on more than one occasion. Once a week to be exact.

* * *

**The Romance of Lust is a good book, you can find it on the internet.**


	5. Barmaid

**No proper incest for this one, just implied incest and violence.**

**Also lovely hot... lesbian tea.**

* * *

My mother used to say whenever I had done somethin' particularly naughty t'ward someone, to 'treat those how you wish for them to treat you'. But not once do I think she meant 'ave your fingers inside another woman's cunt while you ravish her full, porcelain-like breasts with your tongue. Yet 'ere I am, as aroused as a bitch in heat, doing both in the faintest hope this woman will return my kindness.

She came into the bar just an hour ago, with a face of thunder yet eyes and hair like the frost. Slammin' the door behind her in a rage she strode across to a corner table that was shadowed by the chimney breast and various bookshelves.

I watched her for a little while as she just sat there, clearly not understandin' the concept of a bar, but as a good barmaid I threw the towel over my shoulder and made my way to the stranger. When I think back, I am unsure as to why I trod so carefully across the floor, perhaps it was in fear of spookin' the poor girl with any groans the floorboards would make, but soon enough I was stood by her side and she didn't let out a peep.

Before I had a chance to take her order my glances were drawn to her dress, or lack of. She looked like she had been loungin' in her bedroom before decidin' to up and leave, without botherin' to fully dress. She had no bustle, no petticoat, not even a bodice, just her deep purple dress and a bonnet that had been crushed by her grip. I would 'ave palmed her off as a common tart who wanted a place to sleep if it weren't for her perfectly trimmed fingernails. Finally noticin' my presence the woman looked at me, givin' off a faint smile while her right eye was black as a chimney sweeps cap.

"Christ, what the 'ell happened to you? Stamped on by a horse?"

Lookin' away again she gripped onto her bonnet tighter, twistin' it severely. "If that is what you call a husband nowadays, then yes, I was stamped on by a horse."

"Sorry Ma'am. Do you want a drink to calm your nerves?"

"I don't suppose you have any wine."

"Do we look like we 'ave wine?" I mentally kicked myself when that came out of my mouth, I didn't mean to blurt it out like I was workin' on a market stall but that is how I am.

She glanced at the drinks behind the bar for a moment before draggin' her eyes across the dark, wood clad room 'til they reached back to me. "I suppose not. Very well, I shall have a Scotch please."

"Of course Ma'am."

"Elsa."

I turned back to look at the injured woman who was rubbin' her head with her delicate fingertips. "Pardon?"

"Call me Elsa."

"Right – sure, I'll get you the drink…Elsa."

Settlin' down a glass of Scotch followed by the whole bottle, I sat opposite Elsa, leanin' my elbows on the table. "So, why'd this bastard of a husband hit you?"

"Don't you have customers to attend to?"

I look around the empty bar before shruggin' "Not by the looks of it, so go on, tell me."

Pickin' up the glass, Elsa watched the pale brown liquid flow from side to side before taking a sip, groanin' as it most likely burnt down her throat. "Turns out he doesn't accept my preference in partners."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Turns out I prefer to tip the velvet rather than bed with a man."

I couldn't help but smile. "So you are a sapphist?"

Noddin' she took another drink, this time my eyes watchin' as a stray drop of Scotch made its way down her long, slender, pale throat. "It would seem so – " She paused to place her drink on the table before leanin' t'ward me. Her fingers tremble from the alcohol as she runs them across the hem of my dress, just lightly gracin' the skin of my breasts. "Tell me…"

"Anna." I inform her.

"Anna, have you ever been in bed with another woman?"

"I uh – " Elsa's fingers kept brushin' against my skin causin' me to blush and stumble over my words, so much so that I accidently divulged a secret I had hidden for years. "Yes, with my sister."

She withdrew her hands, pulling them to her chest while the edges of her mouth crept up into an intrigued smile. "Well well well, I was not expecting that. It is not every day you meet a starling who admits her wrong doings, in front of a stranger no less."

Her hand crept up to my cheek, cuppin' it soothingly, "Especially a starling that is as beautiful as yourself. Now Anna, tell me, how many times did you…make love to your sister?"

A lump formed in my throat forcin' me to struggle with my words once again. "Just – just three."

"Hmm." Her head moved closer t'ward me, her lips gracin' my earlobe, forcin' a shiver to drive through my spine. "Did she ever make you come? Did she make you scream with bliss?"

I shook my head. "Not by her hand alone."

Her hand made its way under my beer stained skirt and petticoat, the sound of the crinklin' fabric fillin' my ears along with the sound of my own 'eart. "Would you like to come by the hand of another?"

Slappin' her hand away I groaned at myself. "I can't, you're married, it's wrong."

With a mischievous smirk, Elsa pulled her gold band from her finger and without hesitation, threw it in the coal fire behind me. "I am no longer his, so you needn't worry young one."

I am not sure as to what it was about her actions that drew me to pick her up and position her on the tacky table, but somehow it filled me with uncontrollable lust. Elsa's lips tasted of salt, most likely from tears she spilt when the 'horse' attacked her, but all I really focused on was how soft they were. Runnin' my tongue on her bottom lip she opened up, allowin' me access to her warm mouth where our tongues danced.

My hands, which were now shakin' from a mixture of nervousness and excitement, moved across her body t'ward her back where I fumbled with the numerous buttons claspin' her dress closed. Once successfully undone I let out a little grunt of achievement before removin' Elsa's arms from her dress.

From the moment I saw her pale skin I knew she was not meant for such a dirty place, but I could not let her go. I wanted to ravish her, to remind her that her husband was a bastard for treatin' her with such disrespect and she was right for lovin' women.

With her dress thrown haphazardly on the floor I commenced to kiss Elsa's neck, my fingers playing with the lace on her chemise. I found it odd how she wore no corset or even bloomers, but at the time I was not to question as to why.

Takin' in a deep breath I smell her perfume, lavender? Lilles? Either way it made my head swim and my quim to throb, spurrin' me to push her cotton chemise over her breasts where I let them reside for the rest of the activity.

Her body was magnificent. Pale, soft, with the slightest of curves and not quite flat stomach, she had a body that I would remember for the rest of my life when the urge prompted me to pleasure myself. Feelin' confident I moved my head down her body until I reached her pale, slender legs. I proceeded to massage them while I allowed my tongue to run across her boots before reachin' her pastel coloured ankle. With light playful kisses I made my way up her calves and across her milky thighs until I was less than a hairs width from her sodden cunt, but I ignored it, movin' across her hip bones and continuin' up which forced an irritated growl to surface from Elsa's throat.

Once I was situated back at her breasts I took a small, bud-like nipple into my mouth, suckin' it gently as my eyes focused on a small freckle to the left of her right breast. I do not know why, but I felt attracted to that slight imperfection, it made Elsa feel less of a goddess and more of a human, so I ran a finger across it. Which in turn forced a moan from the older woman's lips, "My goodness that feels wonderful."

Laughin' internally I moved one hand to support Elsa's lower back while the other travelled south once again t'wards a patch of near-white, slightly unkempt hair. My hand paused for a moment, my fingers just touchin' her entrance. "Anna…" Elsa started to kiss my neck, "It is okay, there is no need to be worried."

With a nod I carefully eased two of my fingers inside her, my chest feelin' hot from the soft wetness that surrounded them. Allowin' her body to get used to the fingers –I am sure somethin' her husband never bothered to do – I gave her breasts some more attention. Once I felt her loosen around my digits I proceeded to fuck this woman, who is at least eight years my senior, with vigour and passion.

Elsa did not once moan my name, or anyone else's for that matter, instead she let out a series of high-pitched pants and whines, so much so it most likely gave nearby stray dogs a headache. With her climax comin' closer, Elsa wrapped a slender leg around my waist, pullin' my fingers further inside of her.

* * *

And this is where I am, fuckin' the life out of this poor, beaten woman. Pantin' as I feel her walls constrict around my fingers and her hips jerk up against my own clothed centre. I wait for a few moments until my hand is set free, it involuntarily brushin' against my dress in order to rid it of any sticky substances.

Openin' her eyes, Elsa gives me a gentle, apologetic smile before pullin' her body off the table and her dress back on her body. I can't help but feel a little…heartbroken? I am not entirely sure if that is the right word, but it feels right. "Thank you Anna, but I now have to leave."

Without thinkin' I take hold of Elsa's wrist. "To go where? Back home to that vandal so he can touch you again? You don't even 'ave your ring anymore."

"Where else would I go? I have not enough money to rent a room."

I pull Elsa closer to me, my finger runnin' across her sweat covered brow. "You can stay with me, in my room."

"Oh no, I couldn't, you have done enough for me already."

Usin' my spare hand I take a first handful of Elsa's buttock, grapsin' it tightly. I lean forward to lightly run my tongue against her rounded jawline before I reach her ear. "Yes, but as my mother always said, treat those how you wish them to treat you."

Raisin' an eyebrow, Elsa lets out a knowin' chuckle, "Well then, I best do as your mother says. Lead the way."

Throwin' the towel that still rested on my shoulder on the back of nearby chair, I guide my lover up the back stairs and t'ward my bedroom, where I expect we shall spend hours makin' wonderful love. And I will finally come by the hand of another.

* * *

**If there is any specific Victorian AU plot you'd like to see, review or PM me and I'll see what I can do to make it work. I've got 3 more apready planned out but would like to do more.**

**Toodles**


	6. Little Fox

**No incest, public sex.**

* * *

From the dawn of time our race has had an obsession with the droll activity that is known as dancing. We dance as children to amuse ourselves, we dance as adults as a form of courtship or to show just how refined we are. I loathed dancing; I found it boring and more often than not, a pain on ones feet. It wasn't until I settled my eyes on a small red fox that resided by the dessert table that I thought dancing had the possibility of being something more worthwhile, especially with such a beautiful young woman.

I admit I did not fully know what she looked like, as her fox mask covered the top half of her face, but I could see those pink, thin lips and eyes that I could only describe as brighter than any sapphire I had ever seen. Glancing around the ballroom at all the other masked guests I gave off a little smile, all of their masks were as absurd as the music and the quantity of alcohol in the room. They were nothing like hers, simple in design but trimmed with gold paint in such a way it brought out the different shades of red in her hair. As if she knew I was watching her take a truffle and place it in her mouth, her eyes met mine, and immediately I felt as if my whole world had shifted. I had no choice but to approach her.

"Good evening Miss."

Wiping the chocolate from her lip, the woman smiled, "Good evening. This is a wonderful party."

"Why thank you, I will make sure my parents know of your generous compliment."

Laughing she lightly ran her hand down my arm, "Oh, so you must be Elsa. I have heard so much about you."

"All good I hope."

"Very…" Her head suddenly cocked to the side as her eyes looked over my own mask. "What animal does your mask represent?" Lifting her hands up, the red fox ran her dainty fingers across my mask, touching each individual jewel that decorated its front. "I cannot make it out, is it a dog, cat, bear?"

"It is an artic fox."

Laughing the woman pulled her hands down, "We both chose foxes, do you think that is a sign of things to come?"

Taking a step closer I allowed my hand to brush past her waist as I reached in for a truffle, my eyes locked with hers. "I would certainly hope so." We both paused for a few moments, our eyes still connected while our breaths became shallow; we undoubtedly had a connection that stemmed from more than just our matching masks.

Placing the truffle between the lips of the shorter woman, I took her hand, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to have our own masquerade ball, away from all these depressing old men."

With a chuckle, the woman nodded before allowing herself to be dragged by me, out of the ballroom, down the halls and towards to drawing room. Once inside the large room, I locked the doors and proceeded to push the armchairs from the centre of the room. "What are you doing?"

Once there was enough space in the middle of the vast room I extended my hand out to the red fox, "You and I are going to dance."

"Dance? Two women? I do believe most people would class that as improper."

"That is exactly why I locked the door when we entered." I took a step forward, placing on hand on the small of her back while my other linked with her hand. "Now little red fox, shall we dance?"

I saw a hint of redness in her cheeks that were mostly hidden by her mask; however I could not tell if it was from nervousness or arousal, for I myself felt both. Taking in a deep breath she placed her free hand on my shoulder before whispering. "We have no music."

"We do not need it." And with that we waltzed around the room, with nothing but our breaths as the music to guide out feet. As the dancing continued our bodies became closer, practically writhing against each other until the woman halted the dancing.

"My, that was most enjoyable."

"There was no need to stop if you were having so much fun."

Using her hand to fan herself, I noticed the red blush make its way across her neck and chest. The dress she was wearing was rather revealing, something that at this moment in time I was not opposed to. Her dress was a light green, with off the shoulder cuffs, while her bosom was in full show from the low cut front. Her body was held upright with a tight, dark brown bodice, coming just under her chest, forcing what little breasts she had out for the whole party to see. "This dress is rather revealing. Do you not feel ashamed?"

Looking down at her own chest, the fox smiled, "Not at all, I find these events a bore, so I thought wearing this might make it a tad more exciting."

Without thinking I licked my bottom lip. "Well you were right Miss… Heavens, I just realised I do not know your name."

Standing on the toes of her shoes, the woman leant forward, her finger on my lips – staining it with my red lipstick – while her lips moved closer to my ear. With a hot breath she spoke in a low, sultry tone, causing my knees to go weak. "I know, and that is what makes this so exciting."

"What happened to this being improper?"

"Since the doors are locked no one is to know if what we are doing is improper or not." And with that she took my head in her hands and placed a kiss atop my mask before turning towards the door. "Now I do believe we have a party to attend to in the other room."

"Wait, are we not…"

A small smirk grew across her freckled face, her eyes full of lust and power. "Oh dear Elsa, what sort of woman do you take me for? I might wear the clothes of a whore, but I do expect to be courted in the proper manner."

* * *

As the evening wore on I could not help but watch from the side-lines as the fox danced, laughed and flirted with other men. It filled me with jealously, I wanted her so badly, I wanted to touch her, kiss her, even court her in the way she wanted, all so should wouldn't look at another.

"Jealousy is not becoming of a lady."

My head snapped to my left, where the red haired woman was standing, with a smile on her face and a drink in her small hands. I was so fixated on her that I failed to realised she had even made her towards me. "Jealousy? You must be mistaken, I was not feeling jealous."

"Oh?" Her eyes looked down at the white-knuckled grip I had on my own class of wine. "My mistake, I do apologise."

"Is your dress receiving the reactions you hoped for?"

"No, sadly not. Well, except for one person."

"And who might that be?" My eyes narrowed as I darted my glances across the room, looking for the culprit. Only then to realise who she meant, "You mean me, don't you?"

Smiling, she placed a single finger on my nose, "Correct, little white fox. Now, I would like to thank you for making this celebration worthwhile, however I must be going."

I couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness fill my heart as I watched her turn away from me, a single hair falling loose from her bun. "Will – will I have a chance to see you again?"

Looking over her shoulder the red fox smiled, "Of course. Friday you shall take me to the theatre."

"The theatre?"

"Why yes, I mean, where else would you take a woman when courting?" And with a final nod of the head she turned and left the ballroom.

I am not sure how long I must have been standing with my mouth agape and my eyes wide, but long enough for my mother to come over with a worried face. "Elsa? Are you alright my dear?"

"Yes." I shook my head before removing my mask, my fingers running across the jewels. "Sorry, I am fine, it's just – I think I may be part of a courtship."

"Courting?" My mother squealed out from delight – much like when you tickle a piglet – before pulling me into a tight embrace, her fingers running through my hair. "Oh, I am so happy for you. Now, you better make sure he doesn't touch you until you are ready."

"No need to worry mother." For I am the one who is wanting to do the touching.

* * *

That Friday I waited nervously at the entrance to the theatre, tugging on my gloved fingers and watched as my breath formed in the winter air. I had spent the last four days thinking nothing else but of this day, heaven's, I didn't even know what this woman looked like, nor did I know her name.

Checking the silver plated watch that hung around my neck, I registered that we had ten minutes before the curtain rose, hopefully plenty of time to acquire a seat. That is when my train of thought was halted by a gentle hand grazing my shoulders. With a slight squeal I turned to see a young woman, with hair of red and eyes of blue. Her slight frame was clothed in a much more reserved, pale green dress with trims, bows and bonnet of ochre, she was far more beautiful without her fox mask, but a part of my heart wished she still donned it. Bowing her head, she smiled, "Good evening Miss Elsa. I am so glad you came."

Holding my hands in front of my body I gave her the same greeting. "It is my pleasure Miss…"

Giggling, she held out a gloved hand, which I gladly took for a light handshake. "Anna, please call me Anna."

"What a delightfully sweet name, not exactly what I was expecting."

"How do you mean?"

"After how you acted at the party, I was expecting you to have a mysterious name to match your personality."

Placing a hand on the lower half of my back, Anna led me towards the doors of the theatre. "I can assure you Miss Elsa that I do not spend my days walking around in a low-cut dress and a fox mask."

"Pity…" Rolling her eyes playfully the redhead pulled out her purse, only for her to be stopped by my hand. "Oh no, please allow me to pay. I am courting you, so I shall pay. Turning to the cashier I gave him a slight smile, "Two for a box please."

Pulling the tickets from the roll the young man smiled, "You're lucky Miss, we have one left. That will be fourteen shillings please."

For a moment I was shocked for the price of the tickets, however I did request a box, so it was to be expected. Handing over the coins I pulled the small, pink stubs from behind the glass. "May I ask what is showing?"

"A Woman of no Importance…Miss."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy the play."

Nodding I turned back to Anna and walked inside. "We will thank you."

As we made our way through the foyer, our eyes assaulted by the deep red carpets and wallpapers, trimmed with garish gold, Anna elbowed my waist. "He was smitten with you."

"Hardly, we had only just met."

"And yet you were smitten with me from the moment you laid your eyes on me. Mask and all."

Like a child I puffed up my cheeks and pouted as I pulled my glances away from the smaller woman. "I do not know what you are referring to."

Once we were safely in the private box, Anna wrapped her hands around my waist before whispering, her voice producing a palpitation in my heart. "My mistake." Anna must have realised of my sudden arousal, causing her to run her fingers across my stomach as she chuckled against my neck. Turning, she sat herself in a seat, placing her hands in her lap. "Now, are we going to enjoy the play?"

Nodding in agreement I sat next to my acquaintance, "Of course."

I am a lover of the theatre, ensuring I visit at least three times a year; however this place is a bore and would feel nothing more than a waste of money if it wasn't for Anna sitting by my side, head rested on my shoulder and fingers playing with the lace on her dress.

Turning back my gazes to the stage I watched as a few characters talked about, well I am unsure as to what because at that moment I felt Anna's hand grace my lap. Looking back to the red haired woman I watched as she pulled up my dress and petticoat slightly. "Anna? What are you doing?"

With her eyes still focused on the play, she spoke in matter-of-factly voice, "Nothing."

However her hands were telling a different story as I felt Anna's un-gloved hands caressed my bare knee until she reached the bottom of my bloomers. It was at that moment I cursed myself for wearing them, despite them being crotchless giving the fox perfect access to my cunt, my body begged for her to touch my thighs, hips, my all.

Without hesitation she teased her finger inside my hole causing my to moan loudly, luckily the sound being blocked out by the sounds from the stage. This was not my first time with either gender, however this was my first time with a stranger, and what is worse – or better as my body seemed to scream at me – is that we were doing such immodest acts in a theatre when the chance of capture was high. Yet at that moment it did not concern me what others were thinking, they could arrest me, shame me, tell my family of my actions, and I would still have the face of a woman who has done no wrong.

Pushing all the teachings of correct posture to the back of my mind, I allowed my body to slide down the velvet chair in order to allow further access for Anna. With a cunning smile, I feel a second finger slowly being pushed to join the first, forcing a quiet gasp to escape my lips. "Anna, this feels wonderful."

"Shh, I am watching the play."

I burrowed my nails into the arms of the chair as her fingers moved with greater speed and pressure. The end was coming soon and I knew it would be a great release; however a part of me never wanted such a pleasurable feeling to conclude.

With curled fingers pushing against my most satisfying spot I let out a deep, primitive cry as my walls clamped shut and my hips started to buck. Then, as quickly as the stars appeared behind my eyes did the vanish, returning everything back to normal, or as normal as it possibly can be after you are brought to bliss by a woman you barely know.

One swift movement was all it took for Anna to pull her fingers out from inside me and bring them to her lips. A wave of arousal hit me as I watched the young woman lick all the remnants of my sex from her delicate, lightly freckled fingers.

Allowing the corners of my mouth to produce a smile I asked Anna a very simple question, "I thought you wanted to court."

Anna reciprocated with a smile before standing up from her seat. Taking her gloves from the chairs back, she slid them over her fingers with little difficulty, "I know, and this is terribly shameful of me but I simply couldn't wait. Now if you excuse me, I need to leave."

"Wait." I nearly shouted, but remembered we were still in the theatre, so I opted to stand up myself and taking hold of Anna's wrist. "Please, don't leave." My face became sincere with a hint of pain. "I thoroughly enjoyed tonight and I would very much like to see you again."

"Then see me again you shall. Next Friday we shall meet at the Zoo, three o'clock sharp."

"So are we still courting?"

"Very much so, I did not bed you did I?"

I laughed at myself for a moment before shaking my head, "You are correct, you technically did not bed me. Then I shall see you next Friday." I bowed my head, while my blue eyes were stuck watching Anna's own teal jewels. "Goodnight Miss Anna."

Taking a step forward Anna placed a light kiss on my flushed cheek, "Goodnight, my little white Fox."

And with that, before the play had yet to conclude and I was yet to come down from my high, Anna was gone into the night.

* * *

**I reckon this is the reason some Victorian's wore crotchless bloomers, or even better, none at all.**

**Hopefully next chapter should be a request that was sent in.**


	7. Stoker

**Requested by CatWithTheFiddle**

**Not incest, nothing else 'dodgy'**

* * *

Trains are my life, they have been from the moment my father brought me to ride on a steam engine, but not at the back, oh no, I was allowed in the cab with the men who were more coal than muscle. It was unbearably hot and filthy; however it felt as if that is where I belonged. That is why I bit my lip and pushed through the hardships and prejudice of being a working woman in order to be awarded with an apprenticeship. For today I am a simple stoker, but by this time next year I shall be Arendelle's first female train driver.

As I stare deep into the blinding reds and yellows of the fire my mind is being pulled back into reality by the voice of the stations conductor Mr Weselton. "And this here is the driving cab with our young stoker Miss Elsa."

I glance over my shoulder before I feel desire to turn my body fully in order to take in this beautiful sight before me. She is a young woman, I would say no more than twenty five, wearing a simple white blouse which is ruffled at both collar and cuffs and skirt that is the colour of yellowing grass. Without hesitation I pull out my cloth in order to wipe my coal stained hands and offer it to the woman, "Good morning Miss, I am Elsa."

She takes my hands without a worry, her warmth permeating my skin, "Elsa? No surname?"

"Yes Miss but my forename is the only one of importance."

Laughing she shakes her head in agreement, "Quite right. It is a shame not more people think in the same way, especially when it came to business."

"This is Miss Anna Anderson." Mr Weselton interrupted rudely, which by the clear look of annoyance on Miss Andersons's face, is something she also believes. "She kindly donated a healthy sum of money in order to keep our rail lines open."

"That is very generous of you Miss Anderson. I am glad to know I am still in a job."

"Not quite Elsa."

I look over to Mr Weselton as he twists the ends of his grey moustache between her fingers. "How do you mean Sir?"

"You may finish your apprenticeship; however there is no chance of you becoming a fully qualified driver."

"What?" I am aware I nearly shouted that word out, but can you blame me? I am outraged.

"I am sorry Elsa, however a train is no place for a woman."

Before I am given the chance to expel expletives in the direction of this old conductor Miss Anderson raised her hand, causing a single red plait to fall from her shoulder. "Enough." Her voice is firm, one I would like to hear more often. "I cannot believe what I am hearing Mr Weselton. How can a woman who is already working on your trains be denied the job she is entitled to? Well?"

I watch as Mr Weselton stumbles over his own words, he knows she is right but won't admit that the reason I may be out of a job is because he dislikes the idea of a woman doing the same jobs as men. "If I am capable of running my father's business that was meant for my brother, there is no reason for Miss Elsa to incapable of doing a job for the 'stronger sex."

Mr Weselton looked down at the floor while still trying to bring forth the correct words to right this situation, however he was too late. "Very well, if you cannot answer me then I request you to leave me presence."

"Excuse me?"

With a strong step forward Miss Anderson looked down at the small man, "Leave, now."

"But – but – I need to give you a tour."

Turning back towards me, Miss Anderson shoots a caring smile at me causing a blush to form across my cheeks. "I am sure Miss Elsa is more than capable of showing me around a train. Aren't you dear?"

Pulling my shoulders back and my chest forward, I cannot help but send Mr Weselton a sly, over-confident smile. For so many years he has tried to stunt my progress in this field and now he was stunted by another woman. "Very much so, Miss Anderson."

"Well – I – This is very unorthodox!"

Striding towards Mr Weselton, Miss Anderson turns him before swiftly pushing him towards the door. "As women we love the unorthodox, so thank you very much Mr Weselton for your brief presence. I shan't be needing you again."

And with that the aggravating conductor is pushed from the stationed train. In one fluid movement Miss Anderson turns back towards me, her hands behind her back and a child-like smile on her face. "So Miss Elsa, care to show me how a train works?"

"Of course Miss Anderson."

"Call me Anna, please."

I cannot help but smile as I turn towards the numerous levers, pedals and dials that are dotted about in the cabin. "This one is the pressure gauge, and then over there is the temperature gauge."

"What is this for?"

Turning, I see Anna's hands running over a long lever. In sudden panic I rush over in order to pry her hands away, "That is the brake, so please do not touch unless you want us to start moving."

There is a sparkle in her sea coloured eyes, yes I know, sea coloured is not the best of descriptors however poetry has never been my forte but either way that sparkle is one of mischief. And accompanied by her smile and the way she is walking closer towards me, I know what she is about to suggest. "What if we were to start moving? What if you were to show me the train fully working?"

"Are you suggesting that I start the train without the permission of the conductor, other rail engineers and my superior?"

I cannot help but feel my heart increasing in temperature as she runs a finger across my near-black overalls. With a slight tug she reveals the pale skin of my clavicle, gracing her nail over the bone. "Yes Miss Elsa, that is exactly what I am suggesting."

Forcing a lump down my throat I am trying my hardest to keep this situation in the fore-front of my mind, rather than her fingers that are slowly unbuttoning my overalls. "I could lose my job."

"From what Mr Weselton said you are going to lose your job no matter what happens so – " Oh Goodness, she is licking her lips. "Why not be brave?"

"Is there – is there anywhere you would like to go in particular?"

"Perhaps somewhere we could both…chat in private."

I have no choice, I need to – no I want to take her to the abandoned rail line. Leaning over Anna's small body – my lungs being filled with her clean, fresh scent – I pull the brake before pushing another lever. A deafening screech of steel attacks our ears before the train groans into motion. "I know the perfect place, but firstly..." I start to remove my overalls, feeling a chill against my skin from the air rushing through the doors, yet a heat under my skin from the stares of Anna.

With the clothing in my hand I pass it to the well dressed woman. "Here, I do not wish you getting dirty from the dust and coal."

"I – uh – " By the look on her face she must have realised I am wearing nothing my bloomers and a thin, sleeveless chemise that has turned partial see-through from my sweat. With a quick glance at my own body, I look back at Anna a smirk on my face "Is there something the matter Miss Anna?"

Clearing her throat quickly, Anna takes a step closer to the open door and, oh my goodness, she has thrown my overalls out. "What are you thinking?"

"I do not wish to wear your clothing."

"But you will get dirty."

"Then we shall be on an equal standing."

Oh she is a delight. Keep calm Elsa, push your nervousness down, and use what you have at your disposal. Yes, I shall use my muscle. Leaning towards a particular valve, I flex my well-toned biceps as I twist the stiff metal, my eyes fixed on Anna. "Very well. Now, do you trust me?"

Her eyebrow rises in curiosity. "I don't think I understand."

"I want you to be brave with me." Walking to the door on my right I lean back, taking hold of the steel handles either side of the outside, allowing my body to lean back into the fast flowing air. With a nod of my head I beckon Anna over, "Well Miss Anna, do you trust me? All I ask is for you to lean against my body."

I can see she is hesitant but she still nods and slowly eases her body into mine. "I warn you, I am heavy."

"I highly doubt that, and even if you were I am strong."

She slowly allows her body to let go and her arms to wrap around my waist as she stares at the bushes and trees that pass in mere moments. I feel as she takes in a deep breath which makes my own chest feel tight, "This is – wonderful."

"This is a pleasure only a handful of men and myself experience. Now you are amongst the rare few." As I look back at Anna's face, full of wonderment, I feel a sudden urge to kiss her. Instead I push her back into the cab before reducing the speed of the train while pulling on the brake lever.

As the train screeches to an abrupt halt, I take hold of Anna to ensure she does not fall and injure herself. "Why did you stop the train?"

"You requested we go someplace private, and here we are, an abandoned rail line."

With a laugh Anna nodded, "Well, you are full of surprises. I was unaware of there being any unused lines."

"It was closed when funding was cut."

"I see."

I now realise I still have my arms around the slight waist of Miss Anna; however I cannot allow myself to let her go. "I am sorry Miss Anna."

"Whatever for?"

"For what I am about to do." I lean in and place my lips on hers. I know mine are rough while hers are as soft as silken sheets, yet she pushes the kiss further and deeper. I can feel my stomach churning in the same way it did the first time I set my sights on a train as a young girl of just five.

Reluctantly I pull away, the sound of parting lips filling the silence. "I am sorry."

"No need to apologise Elsa, it was very…thrilling. So thrilling in fact that during the kiss I was imagining what it would be like for you to take me."

Without faltering I take Anna in my arms and lay her on the floor of the cab, no longer caring about the coal dust that littered the floor. "Then take you I shall."

As I slowly undress this beauty below me, I allow my eyes to wander across her freckled skin. She is far too beautiful to be real; however with each touch I am reminded that she is just that, real, and she wants me. Once we are both nude I straddle her waist and give her a slight smirk as she takes in the sight of my body.

The feeling of her fingers across my stomach sends shivers down my spine, forcing a slight groan to come forth. "I have to say, in all my years I have never seen a woman with a body quite like yours. So strong and firm…it is simply beautiful."

Taking her wrists in my one hand I pin them above her head before I kiss her neck. "You are the beautiful one Miss Anna."

I can no longer contain myself; I need to touch her further. Continuing to kiss her neck I use my free hand to run across her body. I take a small delicate nipple between my fingers and ever so slightly squeeze, causing Miss Anna to buck under my body. "Please…" Anna mumbled, her face red with frustration and arousal.

"Please what, Miss Anderson?"

"Please do not toy with me Elsa."

Moving my hand further down her body, I follow it with my lips, "Impatient are we?"

"Well patience is a virtue I do not possess…" She opens her legs further for me, "So do as I say…stoker."

I quickly bite her pert, left breast before looking back at the wonder underneath me, "Now you listen to me, as long as we are on my train we do as I please. So if that means I take my time, then that is what I shall do. Are we clear?" I flex the muscles in my arm that is holding her body still, "Are we clear?"

Her eyes do not move away from my arm as I watch her swallow a lump in her throat, "Crystal clear Miss Elsa."

With a nod I continue to suck, bite and flick my tongue across both her breasts as my hand travels across her thick bed of light red curls that are warm and inviting. Once my finger graces her sensitive bud, forcing a moan from her lips I start to rub it slowly, just enough for her to feel immense pleasure yet not enough for her to finish anytime soon.

Each time I touch her does her body shake and squirm, begging for more. Being unable to hold back, I cannot stop myself from crumbling under the pressure and the face of desire from Anna. Allowing one finger to dip further, I start to push it deep into her dripping cunt. "Is this what you wished for?"

Anna nods her breaths short and her eyes closed shut, allowing her body to purely feel what I am doing to her. The face she gives each time I pull my finger out, only to push it deeper inside turns my body to nothing but a gelatinous mass. If I was able to keep her in the state forever I would be more than thrilled, for her body is astonishing.

Yet I know this is not a possibility, so I push another finger into her hot quim, her body responding in a serious of moans and pants. Oh yes, she is more than enjoying it. Using my thumb I push against her clitoris while letting go of her arms in order to knead her breasts while I lick and prick her bellybutton.

Immediately I feel her fingers running through my blonde hair, pulling it from its plait in order to pull as I continue to take her. "Miss Elsa, this is…" Her hips buck as my fingers touch her delicate sweet spot, which in turn I start to caress. "wonderful." She finally breathes out before throwing her head back, her red hair turning black from the dirt.

Anna closes her eyes even tighter as I feel the walls of her quim tightening around me, she is close. "Anna, please look at me." She cracks one eye open, showing just a sliver of deep teal. I run my fingers across her forehead and down her cheek while my other hand continues to work. "Please Anna, I want you to look at me as you reach the point of bliss."

I know what I am asking is a lot from a women I met less than an hour ago, however I wish to see her in all her states, including this, when she is at her most vulnerable. As her body shakes and her walls constrict Anna fights to keep her eyes on me while letting out a series of guttural moans where my name featured prominently.

When she finally comes down from her high and I pull my fingers from within we simply lay there for several minutes in each other's arms, it is perfect. "That was amazing." Anna laughs while her hand caresses my arm, "But I am sure you could do much better."

Perching myself up on my elbow, I look at the smaller woman with eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"I believe you could use your…strength much more effectively."

"Is that a challenge?"

Leaning forward Anna starts to kiss across my neck, most likely leaving trails of her lipstick. "Very much so."

"Well then Miss Anna, I accept you challenge." Standing up, I pick Anna up effortlessly with one arm, allowing her legs to wrap around my waist before pushing her up against the cold steel wall. "Is this better?"

With a heart stopping smirk, Anna simply shrugs as if to say she does not care, "It is getting there…now show me your real strength dear stoker."

* * *

**If you want to still send me a request be my guest, I currently have a queue of five stories (some requests) So I am more than happy to add more to the queue in order to keep this flowing.**

**But please, no more requests on sequels to some of the stories, I shall only continue them if I feel I have thought of the right plot. Until then I remain fixed that these are all one-shots.**


	8. Governess

**Both a request and a story I had planned to do.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Confucius once said that Education breeds confidence. Confidence breeds hope. Hope breeds peace.

And yet, despite being a well-educated and confident Governess I felt less than confident and hopeful when it came to my employer. I am paid to teach the children of Ms Anna Bjorgman, a respected and well-bred woman of a high class. Her father was the owner of Arendelle's many weaving factory, while her late husband was Major of the army who sadly perished during battle.

After her husband's passing, Mrs Anna was naturally distraught, causing her to lock herself in her chambers for numerous hours a day. She failed to eat, drink, and eventually tutor her children for two years, so that is when Mrs Anna's housemaid employed me. My role was simple, to teach her children while she coped with this difficult time.

When I first arrived to the manor my breath was taken away from shock by the lack of natural light, all curtains were partially drawn while minimal gas lamps were lit, it was positively dismal. Next I was taken to present myself to Mrs Anna, who – when I tentatively opened the door to her chambers – was sat curled up by the fireplace, donned in her nightdress and her hair as wild as sea grass in a storm. There is no denying Mrs Anna was far more beautiful than any woman I had ever laid eyes on, however she looked – broken.

Taking a step forward I introduced myself to my new employer who seemed less than impressed for me to be there. With a weak shrug she turned back to the fire and muttered, "You may leave. I am sure Gerda will show you to your room."

"Of course, goodnight Ma'am." All I was given as a reply was a dismissive grunt, akin to the type a horse will give when no longer interested in the apples your offer.

The next morning I ate a simple breakfast of egg and toast in my room before exploring the house in order to get my bearings. The Bjorgman manor was the largest household I had ever worked in yet it felt so small and quiet. I had not even met the children until I stumbled upon them just after lunch; they were in the gallery playing with wooden swords. I knew that girls play fighting with swords was untraditional, however they seemed so happy in such a dark place I was unable to tear them away from the fun. Tomorrow was when the play stopped and the hard work really began.

Thankfully the two girls were not much trouble, the eldest of ten was calm and quiet while the youngest of eight had moments of stubbornness, but in general they were both well behaved and very well taught. Mrs Anna was clearly a scholar herself for some of the things she educated her children in were far advanced for their years.

It was a month before I caught a glimpse of that thick, red, unkempt hair as she shuffled through the halls from the toilet back towards her chambers early one evening. "Oh, Mrs Anna, may I speak with you a moment?"

Reluctantly she turned a faint smile on her pale, freckled face, "Yes Miss Elsa?"

"I am taking the children out for a picnic tomorrow and to teach them watercolours, is that agreeable with you?"

Flicking her wrist my employer nodded before attempting to turn away. "Of course, do what you wish if it involves my children's education. Now goodnight Miss Elsa."

"Actually Mrs Anna that is not all…" Her bloodshot blue eyes look towards me, although at the time they seemed closer to black than their natural colour.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would care to join us, I am sure the fresh air would do you the world of good."

"Thank you for your request however I will have to decline as I am busy."

"Busy?" I accidentally spat out causing Mrs Anna look at me with annoyance, however I was unable to stop. "We both know that is not true. We both know you spend your days watching the fire while drowning your sorrows with alcohol filled hot chocolates."

With anger in her eyes my employer stormed towards me, her bare feet banging against the parquet flooring. "I suggest you hold your tongue in my presence lest you wish to have it removed, because trust me I shall not think twice to rip it out right here."

"I mean no disrespect Ma'am; I understand this has been a difficult time, however I am just concerned for your health."

Her eyes glance across my body for a few moments before looking back in my eyes, "Why thank you; however you concern is not necessary. You are here to teach my daughters, not give me your opinions or worse your pity. Now, that is the end of this trivial conversation as I am going to bed. Goodnight."

I allow her to walk to the end of the hall where her bedroom is situated before I call out. "Your children would like you to attend."

Even from the distance and the lack of light I see Mrs Anna's chest hitch a moment as she grips the handle to her door. "Very well, we leave at eleven, no earlier."

"Thank you, Mrs Anna. Sleep well."

* * *

The next morning I waited by the entrance with the children for their mother. Internally I had convinced myself that Mrs Anna would not show, that she would come up with some excuse as to why she could not attend. Yet despite my reservations she did arrive, two minutes prior to eleven. She was wearing a light yellow dress with white lace cuffs and her hair tied up in a tight bun, it was the first time I had seen her fully dressed and she was magnificent. Bowing my head I gave my employer a kind smile, "Good morning Mrs Anna, how lovely to see you. You looked refreshed."

"Thank you Miss Elsa, now please." She extended her arm towards the door, a slight sliver of pale wrist being shown. "I believe you have an art class to teach."

"Of course, please follow me. Come along children, I shall allow you to carry the picnic basket."

Mrs Anna and I walked less than a metre from each other's side as we made our way through the vast land of the house, our eyes keeping a keen eye on the girls. I brought my gaze to Mrs Anna for a moment as her eyes were squinted from the bright sun yet her face was lit with a smile. "It is so beautiful outside. I had almost forgotten what the air smelt like and what the sun felt like on my skin."

"I have to say, for a short while I had convinced myself that you were not going to come today."

Glancing down at the floor I see Mrs Anna's hand rise up as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I also thought that for a few moments." She shifted her shoulders in such a way that made her seem like a puppy that had done mischief. "I stood behind my door for five minutes in an attempt to muster up the courage."

"Well I am thrilled that you did decide to join us, and I am sure it means so much to the children."

For a moment Mrs Anna looked directly into my eyes, with a mixture of hurt and happiness burned into her teal irises. She opened her mouth as though to say something, possibly something meaningful, possibly not, she was interrupted by her eldest before I had a chance to find out. "Mama, Miss Elsa, come quick! We have found the perfect spot."

Waving my arm I smile at the two girls who were a few hundred meters in front, "Well done. We shall be down in a few moments. Start setting up the picnic!"

"We shall!"

Taking a step closer to Mrs Anna, I take her hand in mine. I feel an instant heat run up the length of my arm that causes my heart to beat faster for a moment. "Come, we best not be late for the picnic."

"You're right; otherwise my little devils may eat all the cake."

"And the last thing we would want is a couple of sore tummies."

"Indeed."

With a nod we both start to running down a hill towards the stream and the houses boundary. We laugh as the warm air fills our lungs and the grass crunches beneath our feet. For those few moments we both felt like children again and it was wonderful, especially for Mrs Anna. She needed this freedom.

Three slices of chocolate cake later I sat on the bank of the stream showing the children the best way to use watercolours while Mrs Anna sat on the picnic blanket, relaxing in the sun. On the occasion I would look over to see how she was doing, Mrs Anna would give me a strong smile and a slight nod as if to confirm she was quite well. Placing a hand on each shoulder of the girls, I smiled, "Now I have taught you the basics, why don't you each do a painting of the stream while I have a chat with your mother?"

They both yelled out in agreement, allowing me to take a seat next to the redhead who held a cup of tea in her hand. "Care for a cup of tea Miss Elsa?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do. Thank you." As I take the cup away from her delicate hands, our fingers brush causing a slight blush in both our cheeks. Pushing this sudden feeling of heat from my body I take a sip while tucking my legs under my dress.

"So Miss Elsa, how are my children in their studies?"

"Quite well accomplished, I am sure that is down to your teaching."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Mrs Anna gave me a shy smile, "We wanted them to have the best education possible so I pushed them hard…Kristoff pushed them hard. So after he passed I felt as if I had to keep pushing in order for him to remain proud of them." Her eyes glanced down at the grass. "However I suppose it is all for naught."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because they are expected to marry at the age of eighteen, no longer have a career, and instead be used to bare children." Picking up a blade of grass, I watched as Mrs Anna played with it between her fingers. There was sadness in her body, shown by the way she spoke, held herself and how dark her eyes were. "Just like their mother."

Shifting my body closer, I wrapped a careful hand around her waist. "Do you regret marrying Kristoff?"

"Regret?" She said that with slight displeasure in her voice, as if appalled that I had asked such a question. "Heavens no, I love…loved Kristoff. What I do regret is not allowing myself to become a business woman, rather than a housewife."

"Then if you do not want the same for your girls, then I would be more than happy to teach them about business, if that is acceptable with you…Ma'am."

"I have a better idea Miss Elsa." Her eyes met mine for a moment as she gave me a kind smile. "I shall be the one to teach them. I expect you to set one hour a week from their schedule to allow me to teach."

I could not help but smile; this was not the Mrs Anna I had come to know over the last few months. This is the woman I had heard mere rumours about, and she was most pleasant. "Of course, I shall do whatever is needed."

"Mama?"

Mrs Anna and I looked up at the children, who had paint over there once white pinafores and skin. "Yes dear?"

"Can we go exploring? We are rather bored with painting."

"I can see that, but very well. Just stay close and keep on your pinafores, I do not wish to have to purchase another dress for you both because of tears and stains."

With a nod the eldest took her sisters hand and they ran through the stream across the other side where a small wood marked the ending of Mrs Anna's property. Looking back over at Mrs Anna who had a smile on her face I laughed out, "You do know regardless of a pinafore you will need to buy new dresses."

Rubbing her temples she sighed, "I know, but it is to be expected, I was just the same as a child."

"I do not believe that for one second."

Sitting back on one hand, her other slender hand took hold of a cup of tea. "I was unbelievable clumsy and boisterous as a child, it drove mother mad. At least once a month she would have to buy me a new dress or shoes, sometimes even undergarments after I went for a swim in a nearby pond."

"I am having trouble picturing you being so difficult."

With a gasp Mrs Anna put down her teacup before playfully hitting me on my arm. "I was hardly difficult, I was just…adventurous. No I am adventurous."

"I would disagree Ma'am." In a childish fit I bumped the end of her button nose with the tip of my index finger, "You are recluse."

Mrs Anna was then also hit with a childish fit, causing her to stand up, take off her boots and stocking before rolling up her sleeves. "I beg to differ Miss Elsa. Would a recluse do this?"

With a light giggle she ran into the stream before turning towards me and kicking a large volume of water, which did a good job of wetting me from head to toe. Squealing I jumped up into the air before taking my own boots and stockings before running towards my employer who was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

As I ran towards Mrs Anna she took a few steps back before tripping over a large stone. Noticing she was about to fall into the water I take hold of her hand, however instead of pulling her up, Mrs Anna pulled me down until we were both waist deep in water.

When I finally opened my eyes after the fall I realised I was effectively straddling Mrs Anna, however any attempt to move was stopped by my legs that seemed to have different ideas. I watched as Mrs Anna's hand graced my cheek and her eyes locked with mine.

My heart felt heavy and the air felt warm.

Her lips came closer.

I closed my eyes.

Her lips touched mine, it was wonderful.

Mrs Anna was right, she was adventurous, however I was not so. With an almost painful grunt I pulled away while kicking my brain for allowing me to speak up, "I am sorry Mrs Anna, however I cannot do this."

"Why? Do you not like kissing me?"

My eyes looked down to her soft, pale lips. "Oh no, I enjoyed that very much however you are married."

"I am a widow."

"I know that Mrs Anna, but I – I cannot, it is impolite."

Pushing herself onto her elbows, Mrs Anna became closer to me again. "And what exactly is impolite?"

"You lost your husband; it is unfair for me to – to defile you while you are still in mourning." When my legs finally decided to do as I said, I stood up, my dress feeling heavy from the water. "I am sorry; I cannot do this, not yet."

Mrs Anna still sat there, in the water with her eyes still attached to mine. She seemed more concerned about this conversation and me, than she did about possibly becoming sick from the water. "I understand Miss Elsa, I am sorry for pushing you."

"All is forgiven." Extending my hand towards Mrs Anna, I pulled her back to her feet with a struggling groan.

Walking back to the bank we proceeded to remove our wet clothing and lay them atop several bushes in order for them to dry. Every so often I would look over at Mrs Anna, her body only clothed in damp chemise and bloomers, and her loose over her shoulders before pulling my gazes away. "What do you mean Miss Elsa by, not yet? Do you mean, given time we could…get to know each other better?"

Pulling at the hem f my chemise I nodded, "Yes Ma'am, I just think we both need some time to get to know each other before we get to _know _each other more intimately."

"Then I have a proposal for you."

Intrigued I looked over at Mrs Anna who was now laid back on the blanket, her forearms across her stomach and her eyes closed. "I propose, in addition to you being a Governess, you also become my companion. You shall live in the main part of the house, eat with us, sing with us, and when you are not teaching my children you are with me. We shall do everything together."

"And what is the reason for this?"

"Well, first it is seen as improper for a woman to walk around town on her own without at least a friend accompanying her. However in addition it will help for you to become part of the family and for us to get to know each other better."

"If I didn't know any better I would swear you are suggesting we court."

Laughing Mrs Anna nodded, her eyes still closed, "I do suppose it sounds like courting, but either way, do you agree with this proposal?"

Leaning forward I placed a light kiss on the end of Mrs Anna's nose. "Yes I think this is a wonderful idea. However I would also like to propose an idea."

Mrs Anna looked at me with open eyes, "And what is that Miss Elsa?"

Lying next to her I laid my left arm across her chest, allowing my fingers to play with the delicate fabric. "You open up those bloody curtains in your house. It is as if we are in a penitentiary."

Closing her eyes once again Mrs Anna hummed in agreement before we eventually fell asleep in the midday sun, waiting for the children to return and our clothes to dry.

From that moment I no longer felt confident when around Mrs Anna. I felt as if I had so much more to learn, about her, about life, possibly even about myself. I could not wait to spend my days as her companion in order to absorb as much knowledge as possible in the hope that our lives will be full of peace.


	9. Mistress Anna

**Back by popular demand, the sequel to 'Madam Elsa'**

**No incest, sex, anal play, lots of fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Many see me as a dog, lower than the other hard working citizen of Arendelle, all because of my profession. Yet Madam Elsa does not see me as the dirt on the sole of your shoe that you furiously try and scrape off at the entrance to your home, instead she sees me as a person, a woman, her companion. She has clothed me, fed me, she had even sent for a Doctor to make sure I was healthy, which I am proud to say I am.

Her kindness knows no bounds. She allows me to sleep in her chambers even when we are not making love; I am permitted to aid her when it comes to the business – not in a sexual way of course as Miss Elsa would have none of that - and she even sends small amounts of money to my family to ensure their wellbeing.

Yet regardless of all of this generosity and freedom, one thing that is baffling me is the small door leading what I can only assume to be a cupboard next to our bedroom. How is it possible that in my two months of living under this roof I have not noticed this door? Running my fingers across the brass door handle I cannot decide if I should open it, I know Miss Elsa has allowed me to explore all rooms however I still feel tentative, as if I am a guest rather than a resident.

"If you want to see inside all you have to do is open the door."

Oh my goodness! I turn slowly to see Miss Elsa standing behind me, her hands on her arms and a smile on her face. "Miss Elsa, I am terribly sorry. I – I did not realise you were standing there."

"No need to apologise Anna, for I was the one who frightened you." Pulling a small key from her right breast pocket of her jacket, Miss Elsa hands it to me, cupping my hand with her own. "Now, since you seem to be so curious I invite you to open up the door."

"Why can you not simply tell me what is behind it?"

Leaning closer, Madam Elsa lets out a breath of hot air against my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. She knows better than I on how to get the appropriate reaction from my body, and for that I shall forever be grateful. "Because my mistress, I want to see your face when you realise what treasures this door hides." Her voice is as smooth as silk, how wonderful.

Thrusting the key into the lock as my eyes remain fixed on Elsa – who is still close to my neck, causing my legs to go weak – I turn the small cylinder of metal until I hear a satisfying click. "Well, what are you waiting for? I can see the desire in your eyes." I swallow back my arousal while she runs her delicate and quite cold fingers across my cheeks. "Or perhaps the desire is not for knowing the mystery, but rather for me."

"I desire many things Miss Elsa…" Taking hold of the brass handle I turn my hand until it opens with another pleasing click. "But you are not always on the top of that list."

"Well, we shall see about that."

What is this? I cannot believe what I am seeing. The room is slightly larger than a cupboard with an array of mahogany chests and shelving units. Stepping through the threshold my body feels hot from wonderment. "Welcome to my personal store."

My eyes do not know where to look, there are various toys that are erotic in nature which include countless sized pricks, crops and various types of revealing clothing crafted from what seems like high-quality leather. I pick up a familiar toy, the glass phallus that accompanied with a leather harness before placing it back in its rightful place. "I have to say, I did not think such a variety of objects existed…" Picking up a perfectly polished tear shaped object with a flared base, I run my fingers across its Cherry wood surface. "What is this for, or should I know better than to ask?"

My nose is filled with Elsa's scent before I feel her hands caress my backside; with a finger she presses the fabric until she stops just at the entrance to my fundament. "It is called an anal plug, so I am sure it is safe to assume you know what it is for."

"Quite..." With a quick movement of my eyes I spot a large what looks like a battery powered engine with a phallus on the end. Pulling away from Miss Elsa's touches I feel compelled to explore further. Sitting on my knees I examine the large device with intrigued fingers, "And what on earth is this contraption?"

"It is known as the manipulator – " Sitting herself next to me, Miss Elsa runs her fingers through my thick plaits while kissing my neck with light touches. "It is often used to treat hysteria."

"What is its purpose?"

Leaning over my back, Miss Elsa reaches towards the manipulator turning it on with a few different switches. I immediately watch at the faux penis proceeds to vibrate with some vigour. "The manipulators purpose is to give women a pelvic massage until they...well until they reach bliss."

"And Doctors recommend this for medical purposes?"

"Of course, those men will do anything in order to calm their women. However it makes you wonder if this machine is the reason almost a quarter of all women suffer from hysteria."

I am aware that Madam Elsa is talking; however I am unable to pull my gazes away from the machine. Extending my hand out, I allow it to touch the vibrating prick; my body can't help but groan at the sensation. Can this truly feel so pleasurable once inside?

"Anna? Are you feeling well? You have suddenly become quiet."

"I am not feeling top…" I turn to look at my lover, her eyes filled with concern. Without a moments hesitation I pull her into a heat fuelled kiss while I allow my hands to slowly unbutton Miss Elsa's purple jacket before proceeding with her dress. Between kisses I continue to talk into her mouth, "I fear I might possibly have hysteria." Moving my kisses across her porcelain jaw I remove the dress from her shoulders, "I think you may need to help treat me."

"Heaven's, I feared that this may happen. I promise you my pet, that I shall do my best to treat you from this…impure affliction."

I can still hear the sound of the engine in the background, however it has become little more than the sound of a bee as my ears are filled with the thud of my heart beating furiously. I am unsure how Miss Elsa does it, but she drives me near to madness with lust, I need to touch her, feel her. I need her to teach me once again what true pleasure is.

Once we are both bare to the skin Elsa kisses my neck and shoulders, leaving small traces of lipstick while her left hand caresses my buttock and her right does the same to my quim. I have I feeling I know what she is planning, and if it is what I think it is then it is most welcome.

When I feel a finger slide effortlessly into my front and back I let out a small squeak of pleasure. The way Miss Elsa thrusts inside me causes my stomach to churn and my body to blush. "Oh Miss Elsa, this is wonderful."

"This is only a warm-up my dear, perverted Anna."

I try my hardest to hold back a disappointed moan when the two fingers are pulled from inside me, but I am sure that there is a good reason for it. Taking the anal plug from the shelf, I watch as Miss Elsa expertly licked its curves and edges with her pink, dexterous tongue. The wood grain becomes deep, as if each line has turned into a void, opening towards my own uncontrollable arousal.

Without a single word leaving my mistresses mouth, she positions me so I am on my knees, legs open wide and my body bent forward at my waist. I hold my breath in readiness for what was to come, and here it is, her tongue licking in and around my dark ring, ensuring I am ready for this new toy.

The feeling of the cool, slick wood being pushed into my roundmouth makes me feel as if I could lose control any second; however I know Miss Elsa would not take too kindly to such a lack of control. I am well aware she will have much more planned before I am able to allow my bliss to take over.

"I want you to sit facing the machine with your legs open and the cock against you cunt."

"Yes Madam Elsa." Doing as she says I allow my lips to lightly touch the vibrating prick, and that one moment sent a cold shiver through my body. This is going to be an interesting sensation.

With cool hands, Miss Elsa takes hold of my hips and slowly pushes me against the manipulator, forcing it to slide into my wet cunt with relative ease. Oh this feeling, so wonderful yet so unnatural, I can feel the vibrations up to my teeth. "Does this feel good?"

"Y – yes, so much."

Grasping my breasts, she kneads them with her hands while licking the length of my neck with her fouled quail-pipe, "Then what are you waiting for my pet? Enjoy yourself."

With each thrust my body shudders from shock and a new-found pleasure which causes me to roll my hips with increased speed. I close my eyes in order to enjoy the feeling while Miss Elsa continues to play with my dugs. Despite them being small Miss Elsa has always found immense satisfaction from rolling them in her hands while her fingers tweak my nipples playfully. "Miss Elsa?" My voice is closer to a pitiful plea than a question.

"Yes Anna?" I let out another high-pitched plead when her canines run across my bare shoulder, forcing me to push my cunt further onto the manipulator. "No my love, I require you to use words…" Her hands move away from my body, "or do I need to stop this?"

"No!" I scream out like a child who just had their favourite stuffed animal taken away from them in a time of great need. "Please…I need you Miss Elsa."

My cunt clenches around the prick as I feel Miss Elsa's hands make their way down my body. "Please clarify Anna otherwise I cannot help you."

I flip my head back in order to allow it to rest on her shoulder, it is quite a possibility that I am going out of my mind. Her hand is rested on my sensitive bud, and although it is not the first time I have encounter this manoeuvre, it still feels thrilling. "Miss Elsa, I need you to bring me to the brink of pleasure."

I lower my eyelids as I look into her deep, cold blue eyes, "Make me scream your name…Madam." Oh goodness, her fingers are finding their way into my cunt hole, along with the vibrating cock. My eyes roll back from the pressure for a moment before my mind realises what is happening, her fingers curl to touch the spot that makes me scream while I continue to thrust my hips.

"Elsa this is – oh my goodness!" Just when I thought this moment could not become any more pleasurable she is thrusting the anal plug inside of me. I may lose my mind from these otherworldly sensations. If I did not suffer from hysteria before this moment, I am sure I do now, for this is purely wild and raw hunger.

With a loss of all self-control I savagely fuck the manipulator while Miss Elsa's hands continue to fill up what little space in my cunt I have spare, and with the pressure from my anus I know I cannot last long. As I feel my orgasm building and the compression inside of my body increasing I let out a serious of pleading whines, "Ah Elsa…" I grunt like a horse when I realise I am holding my breath, an unhelpful habit I developed while playing with myself as an adolescent. "Oh goodness, I am…."

"Shh – " My hips buck when she pushes a third finger inside of me. "Do not speak my dearest Anna, just feel the pleasure."

With one last thrust I am tipped over the edge, my body gushes, my mind explodes and my frail body spasms uncontrollably, fuelled further by the vibrations of the manipulator which is not tiring. Once my bliss has subsided Miss Elsa removes her fingers from my body and kisses my heated cheek, "Did you enjoy that my pet?"

"Yes Mi – ah!" Oh my, the manipulator is still inside me causing my body to jolt without warning. Switching the machine off, I slowly pull my tightened cunt away from the phallus. I admire the clear, coating which sparkles in the light from a small window, before turning to my mistress, kissing her neck. "Yes Miss Elsa, I enjoyed that thoroughly, thank you."

"You are most welcome; now come, shall we go and have dinner?"

"No!"

"No?"

Turning, I wrap my arms around Miss Elsa's nude frame, my lips raping her neck. "No, I want to love you."

I leave a trail of kisses down the valley of her breasts while glancing up at my darling Elsa, whose eyes are dark blue from arousal. My tongue flicks out for a moment, taking her slightly salty skin that reminds me of lightly fried crackling accompanied by a glass of cool sugared strawberry juice. Her taste is addictive, and I know it shall only become worse as I drink the nectar from her cunt.

I kiss her faintly yellow curls before I press her clitoris with my quail-pipe forcing a slight whimper from Miss Elsa which sounds deliciously innocent for such a perverted woman. Bearing my teeth as if I was a bitch in heat, I grace my front teeth across her hood; causing another whimper before – without warning – I force my tongue into her cunt hole. "Oh…"

With increased speed and vigour, I continue to trust my tongue inside of my mistress while – what is that? I am aware my tongue is moving less as I spot something glinting in the corner of my eye, but I cannot stop myself from moving away from Miss Elsa. "Anna? What are you doing? You cannot stop now."

Standing up from the hard wood floor, I make my way to a hook on the wall which supports what seems like a pair of metal shackles. Running my fingers across the perfectly silver chains, I cannot hold back a smile from forming. I know exactly what to do with these, and I am sure Miss Elsa will find it more than thrilling. "You shall see soon enough…" I turn with a sly smile on my face, "my little harlot."

"What did you just call me?"

Placing my legs either side of Elsa's, I lift her arms above her head before using the shackles to lock her in place with the help of a nearby metal ring imbedded into the wall. It is clear I am not the first woman to be invited into Miss Elsa's mystery room, yet I believe I am the luckiest. Placing a finger on her lip, I shush her gently, "I am sure you heard me quite well…harlot."

I rub my cunt against Miss Elsa's stomach while I allow my eyes to wander around the room. "What to choose, what to choose." I look at a leather riding crop, "Punish you?" Elsa's eyes lit up, how informative; I shall keep that piece of information tucked away for later use. "No, you haven't been quite bad enough for such special treatment, wouldn't you agree?"

In a fit of child-like upset, Miss Elsa turns from me and pouts for a moment, clearly before remembering her normal poised demeanour. "Of course my mistress, do whatever you believe is best for this destitute whore."

With a quick look I can see that my shackled sweet heart is finding this situation more than slightly arousing, her want is practically creating a slick on the floor. However I cannot give in just yet, not until I find the perfect…toy…yes, there it is.

Pushing myself onto my feet, I take three quick steps before being faced with our favourite toy, the glass phallus which is accompanied by the soft…leather…harness. Goodness, just touching this item is making my stomach fill with heat. Indeed, this will do perfectly.

I am aware Miss Elsa is watching me as I attach the harness to my hips, the cold leather embracing my body tight, and the thought of such things is causing my head to drone and my cunt to drip from excitement. Doing a quick about-turn I stride back towards to my harlot, hands still shackled and thighs rubbing together. Using my foot, I pry her legs apart with a tut, "How rude, did I say you could try and please yourself?"

"No…"

"No what, harlot?"

"No mistress."

"That is better." Falling to my knees I allow my Madam Elsa a small touch of my hand, yet only on her knee. "Now, you best listen to what I say, do you understand?"

"Yes my mistress." Her speech is quick and breathless, an obvious sign of her enjoying this small act.

I open her legs further in order to take in the beautiful, glistening sight of her cunt. I am aware that she wants me more than anything and despite my fondness of making her wait, I slowly push the tip of the glass prick into her centre. Moving her head into her arm, Miss Elsa lets out a long breath as her body get used to this feeling.

I allow my hips to roll in order to thrust and prig her with my cock as I kiss and lick her hard nipples that are begging for my attention. "Ah, mistress." I cannot hold back a slight laugh as her body writhes under mine, she is so vulnerable at this moment, not like how I am used to seeing her act however it still fills my body with lust for my Miss Elsa.

Despite knowing this kind, domineering blonde woman for such a short period of time, I truly believe our relationship is stronger than any conventional bond. We know what each other loves, what drive us to the brink of explosion, and for Elsa, well I have to be rough.

I take one nipple between my teeth, biting it lightly while increasing the pressure in her cunt which is filling the room with shameless, wet sounds. With her legs, she wraps herself around my waist, spurring me to go deeper and faster, which being the good girl I am, happily complies. Lifting my head I assault her lips with my own, our tongue moving together in an unrefined dance while our bodies clash with each push of my cock.

Our skin blushes furiously, mine by the exertion of making this…harlot…feel unimaginable pleasure, while hers is from the upcoming orgasm. "Oh mistress." Pulling away from my lips she bites my neck in order to hold back a scream, which in turn forces one out of my own throat. "I think…"

The muscles in her stomach tense for a moment before her body beginnings to thrash uncontrollably, while vocalising "Mistress" over and over for several minutes. Once her bliss subsided Miss Elsa gave me a lustful smile, I have a feeling I know what she is about to say. "I need more…my mistress."

"Do you now?"

Pulling against the shackles, she lifts her hips up in order to expose herself to me further. "Yes, please, give me more."

"Very well." I slide my hips under her own body, my mind groaning as the anal plug which is still inside me, pushes deeper against the floor. "Well then, you pick a hole my little whore and prig yourself."

Without worrying about the consequences, I watch as Miss Elsa forces her fundament around the cock, her neck and face straining as the sensation. "Oh Goodness, so big."

"I know, but I have always been in a firm believer of bigger is better." I glance at her plentiful breasts before giving her a knowing smirk. "Now, don't you have an orgasm to work up to? Best start working."

"Yes mistress." As Elsa starts moving her body up and down, her skin touching mine when she is fully filled I let out a little moan of pleasure. What I had not been expecting is at this angle that both the anal plug, and the phallus would press against places that I find most pleasurable.

With Elsa's thrusts increasing I am unable to hold back my jerks and whimpers as my bud is rubbed and pressed, "Ah…"

Taking hold of her pale, slightly bony hips I force her further and harder down onto the glass, forcing a near scream from us both, who are still sensitive from our previous orgasms. "Mistress Anna, I shan't be long this time."

"Me neither…oh Elsa."

One last thrust causes Miss Elsa to lose control, her body jerks and fits from the intense orgasm, which in turn spurs my own to commence. My body is sore, hot and tired, yet this feeling is giving me a moment of pure happiness.

"Oh Madame Elsa, I love you." Did I just say that? I bite my lip before carefully lifting my gaze to meet with Miss Elsa's. I cannot believe I told a woman who I have lived with for less than a few months, that I had deep feelings for her. She is going to ostracise me for sure. "I'm sor – "

"Uncuff me."

"Pardon?"

Shaking her wrists, Miss Elsa lets out a frustrated grunt, "Uncuff me, now…whore."

Pulling out of her anus, I lift my body forward in order to remove the shackles. I watch for a moment as Miss Elsa, who has yet to look at me, rubs her sore wrists. "Miss Elsa?"

She looks up at me with intense eyes before, oh goodness she is lunging forward. What? Her fingers wrap around my cheeks and through my hair as she pulls me into a deep kiss. This kiss is different; it is gentle yet full of meaning. Does this mean? Pulling away she rests her sticky forehead against mine, her thumb grazing my cheek. "Oh Anna, my dearest Anna, I love you too."

"Honestly?"

"I swear…Now, how about we continue this conversation in our bedroom?"

Biting my lip I nod, "Of course Madam Elsa."

* * *

**I don't know if I am just emotional, but I was listening to 'do you wanna build a snowman' while writing this, and I suddenly felt a huge amount of guilt to be writing these sorts of stories. Then I watched the ending of frozen and all traces of guilt left me!**


	10. Pauper

**Whoa, two updates in one day, I must love you guys.**

**Requesed by, TheSyncopatedFo'c'sle**

**Wow what a long name…Anyway, this story contains incest, sadness and violence.**

* * *

"You cannot rob me of free nature's grace. You cannot shut the windows of the sky, through which Aurora shows her brightening face."

"Where is that from?"

I look at my sweet sister with a smile, "It comes from a poem called The Castle of Indolence."

"Ah, well it is lovely…almost as lovely as the Aurora herself." With a deep sigh, Anna placed her head on my shoulder while her gazes were fixed on the night's sky, where bright greens and blues danced across the darkness.

Wrapping my arm around her slight frame I let out a deep, happy sigh. Since Anna and I were sent to the workhouse at the ages of five and eight life had been hard. The only time we ever felt as if there were a chance for us was when the sky woke up with colours that are brighter than any watercolour. As I looked at my sister, whose eyes were optimistic with wonder and amazement I felt my love for her grow deeper as it did with our frequent trips to the roof.

"Anna?"

Tearing her eyes away from the sky, my little sister turned to me, "Yes Elsa?"

Cupping her rounded, flushed cheeks with my hands I brought her lips to mine. Her lips were chapped and dry from our lack of nourishment and frequent hard work; however they still reminded me of how our love was still deep inside our souls. Pulling away I gave her an affectionate smile. Anna laughed for a moment before she gave my neck a quick kiss, "Is it that time?"

"Only if you want it, my dearest sister. We can wait until Aurora comes again if that is what you wish."

Pulling her nightdress over her knees, Anna sat on my lap facing me. "What I wish is for us to love each other."

I placed my hands on the smaller of her back, pulling her closer to my own body, "Then I shall love you until the end of time." We touched lips once again, our mouths moving in the same rhythm as Aurora's lights, sporadic yet predictable, full of amazement and pure, untouched happiness.

Edging my fingers under Anna's nightdress I lightly tugged and played with the thick patch of red curls that hid her womanhood. I am not sure why, but I always found this covering of hair extremely erotic. I remember at the age of fourteen when she first started to sprout those curls that I knew she was finally a woman, and it wasn't long after that we became closer than nature intended for sisters to be.

Dipping further down, my fingers were covered in the clear juices of my sister's quim, she wanted me, needed me. With little effort I entered Anna and proceeded to prig her centre while she buried her head into my neck. The soft moans and breaths heating up my neck spurred me on to become more aggressive.

Then our loving moment was cut short by one voice we never sought to hear, Mr Weselton. "What are you girls doing?"

Without a moment's hesitation I pulled out from Anna and pushed her from my lap as she straightened out her nightdress. I quickly positioned myself in front of my sister's body in fear of what was about to happen.

Taking two careful steps down the tiled roof, Mr Weselton took hold of my night dress, pulling me onto my feet before slapping my across my face. "Sinner!" I can still feel the sting it left behind.

Looking over my shoulder the old man shouted at Anna who was now shaking from fear, "You girl, report to Ms Gerda's chambers this instant." Turning back to me he shook me hard while spitting in my face with each pronounced word, "And you, you little bunter, you are coming with me."

"Where are you taking her!" Anna screamed, I had no need to look at her to see her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I am taking her to the cellar where I can teach this piece of dirt a lesson."

"But it wasn't her fault, I urged her on."

Still with his hand on my clothes, Mr Weselton bent down to pull Anna to her feet. "That is not how it seemed from where I was standing, but you are still insistent on defending her then I shall take you with me."

"Leave my sister alone." With a swift movement I felt a foot hit the back of my knees forcing me down the floor.

"Don't you dare talk back to me you insolent bitch, we feed you, clothe you and give you work, yet all you do is talk back and violate your own sister." Pulling me back onto my feet Mr Weselton forced us back through the window and down the dark corridors of the workhouse. The only noises heard was the shuffling of our shoes and the desperate sobs coming from my sister. I so wanted to tell her everything would be fine, however I knew that would be a lie, for what we…no I did was wrong.

Once in the cellar Mr Weselton pushed Anna against a wall before throwing me onto the floor. "Unrig."

"Do not listen to him Elsa!"

"Silence you disrespectful child!" His hand struck Anna's face, causing her to scream in pain.

"Leave her alone! You are here to punish me, not Anna, please I beg you, do not hurt her."

"I shan't hurt her if she keeps her voice silent." He looked at Anna, "If you dare speak again or move I shall punish you both until you are no use to anyone."

I looked at Anna, her face full of fear and sadness and I simply gave her a smile and a slight nod in an attempt to tell her that it all shall be fine, that she is to do as he says. With a nod Anna slid down the stone wall until she touched the floor, and brought her legs to her chest.

"Now, that is better." Mr Weselton turned back to me as he picked up a piece of reed that had been sitting the corner of the room. "I believe I told you to unrig."

"Yes Sir…" I removed my dress and made no attempt to cover my shame as I knew what was about to come would make me forget about being nude in front of such a perverted man. Mr Weselton had a reputation as a lover of the younger girls in the workhouse. For a while I was his target and I happily agreed to his advances for as long as it kept his wandering eyes away from Anna. Now I am here, a woman of twenty one, facing him once again in nothing but my skin and a stern look.

"Now turn around, kneel and place your palms on the wall."

I glanced at Anna for a moment who looked terrified before mouthing 'I love you' then doing as Mr Weselton asked. And then I waited, I waited for what felt like an eternity before I felt the reed strike and curl around my back, followed a second later by the sound of it whipping through the air. I could not hold back the scream as I felt my flesh rip and welt.

"Sinner." He hit me again on my back.

"Whore." On my arm.

"Immoral starling." The soles of my feet.

With each insult came another blow forcing another bloodcurdling scream from my mouth. As the beating continued I glanced under my arm at Anna who was rocking in the corner of the cellar, her eyes filled with as many tears as mine. When the reed hit my bleeding back once more I held back a scream, instead I give Anna a smile. "Its fine Anna, everything will be fine, I promise you."

"Silence!"

The last thing I remember was Mr Weselton's boot against my head before I woke up in a small room, no larger than the length of my own body. Sitting up my body burned and jerked from the torture my body had endured. With weak legs and painful feet I forced myself to stand before thrusting my fists against the door. "Hello? Is anyone there? Where is Anna, where is my sister? Please tell me. Anna? Anna!"

Before I had the chance to hit the door once more I saw a familiar face appear between the small bars the formed a window. "Oh Ms Gerda, how pleased I am to see you. Where is Anna?"

"She is safe Elsa, no need to worry."

"Did he touch her? Please say Mr Weselton did not touch Anna."

Edging her hand through the bars, Ms Gerda took hold of my own, and gave me a smile, "Mr Weselton left Anna alone. She is currently back in the dormitory until morning start."

"W – when am I leaving this place?"

Ms Gerda glanced at the floor for a moment before her eyes met with mine. "I am afraid you aren't Elsa. Mr Weselton forbids for you to leave this room. I am so sorry."

"What?" I squeaked out, tears running down my cheeks. "What about Anna? I cannot leave her."

Hearing a sound at the end of the corridor Ms Gerda glanced away, "Do not worry child, I will ensure Anna is kept safe, I promise you that. Now I am sorry but I have to leave."

"Wait, one more thing."

"What is it Elsa?"

"Please…please tell Anna that I am safe and I love her."

Ms Gerda gave my hand a squeeze before pulling it form the door. "I shall, you have my word." With that Ms Gerda hurriedly ran down the corridor in fear of someone seeing her here.

Those events happened three years ago, and I am still locked up in this cell that is not fit to even house rats. Every day I sit on my stone bed, thinking of my sister, wondering how she is doing, if she has grown into the fine young woman I had expected her to be.

Despite everything that has happened, as I watch the Aurora through a small window I know that I still love Anna more than anything else in the world, and I would happily take a thousand lashings every day for the rest of my life if it was in the knowledge she would be safe.

* * *

**Sorry about this sad sad story. I wasn't planning on making it painful as I did, it just sort of happened. But either way I hope you still enjoyed it and do not think bad of me. The next chapter will be happier I promise.**


	11. Maid

**Requested by Tripower**

* * *

Corsets, they are the bane of every maid's life, the constant pulling on strings, the nagging from our mistresses, it is horrendous. I could just cry every morning at the prospect of helping with the offending item, even worse that it is Miss Elsa who I have to dress.

"For goodness sake Elsa, stop fidgeting." I pull on the laces, forcing the article closer to her bleach white skin.

With a gasp Elsa tried to breathe out in order to stop my progress, "I certainly will not Anna, you know much I despise corsets."

"Almost as much as bloomers..." I glance down at Miss Elsa's exposed backside; ever since she was a child she apparently disliked wearing bloomers for she found them the chafe. It was only last year, after many hours of arguments that I allowed her to forgo the piece; however I still require her to wear a corset, much to her displeasure.

"Exactly Anna exactly, now if only – "

"Don't even try to persuade me, you know it does not work easily." Tying the last knot in the lace, I give Elsa's shoulder a light tap. "There you go, all pulled in."

"Perfect." Elsa turned to me with a slight smile, "Now, time for the dress?"

Crossing my arms I raise an eyebrow at Elsa, she knows what is about to come. "Oh no, you cannot leave this house without stockings. Heaven's know what young men, or worse your mother might say when they see your bare ankles."

"Fine." With a click of her fingers Elsa looked at the white garter belt that resided on the dressing table, "Well? Aren't you going to put it on me?"

Picking up the item of clothing I throw it into Elsa's arms, much to her surprise. I do enjoy seeing her eyes wide and her jaw slack. "I may be your maid Elsa; however I am not a slave. You are more than capable of putting your garter and stockings on."

Crossing her arms, I watch as my mistress drops her garter belt onto the floor. "Then I shan't be wearing them."

I cannot believe she just said that, what a stubborn woman, I swear I have no idea how her parents put up with her at times. Reluctantly I pick up her garter before kneeling on the floor; if I do no help her she will be late at this rate. "Come, step in."

"Why thank you kind Sir."

Placing her hand on my head, Elsa steps into her garter belt while fingering my hair, which is extremely soothing. "Not is not funny in the slightest." Pulling up her belt, my eyes meet with her thick patch, of platinum blonde hair. They seem so soft; I wonder…I wonder what she tastes like. No Anna, stop it, that is your mistress you are fantasising about, goodness, how rude of you.

"Are you alright down there? You seem to have stopped dressing me."

"Pardon? Oh yes, sorry...everything is quite alright." Get hold of yourself Anna. I pull her garter belt up to her hips when I allow them to rest before quickly taking hold of her stockings. "Now sit down so I can put these on, since I assume you are not up to the task."

Sitting herself down on the bed, Elsa lifts her left leg in the air waiting for me. "You assume correctly dear Anna."

Taking her stocking, I slowly push the soft cotton up her equally soft leg until I reach her thigh. Once again I make contact with her groin, only this time I am met with the full view of her delicate pink lips. I need to keep remembering I have a task at hand. Taking hold of the clip, I attach her stocking to her belt. Normally her garter belts are simple, cream and comfortable, yet this one, is as white as her hair with delicate lace trim…it is beautiful. Goodness, seeing Elsa in such attire is making me feel aroused, not that seeing her practically nude hasn't before, it…it is just the belt.

No Anna what are you doing? Please, do not touch the belt, please…no…too late. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I – Uh – " Snapping my hand away from Elsa body I quickly stand up. I am well aware I have a deep blush on my cheeks, however I am hoping Elsa is yet to notice. "nothing, sorry."

With a tut, Elsa stands up, her loose blonde hair falling over her shoulders, causing my heart to beat faster than it already was. "I am going to hazard a guess, and say you Anna, are lying."

I want to defend myself, however I know that if I try and convince my mistress otherwise it shall end up worse for me since, as Elsa has put it so many times I 'cannot lie for toffee'. Yet what toffee has to do with this situation is beyond my comprehension. "You are right…"

My skin burns with want when she runs a slender finger across my jaw and down my neck before being stopped by my collar. "Am I correct in saying…that you find me attractive?"

"Well – you certainly are beautiful…a – any man would be lucky you have you."

I can only watch as Elsa takes my hands and places them on her hips, my finger touching the delicate lace of her garter belt. "You know what I mean Anna."

"Yes I find you extremely attractive." I swallow the lump forming in my throat. "Especially in this garter belt."

"Then kiss me."

Slowly I raise my eyes to meet with hers, so deep and filled with lust to mirror mine. I lick my lips for a moment before leaning forward and up in order to touch those red, cupids bow lips. Oh, they are so soft, so warm; I cannot help put push further into the kiss.

Is that a tongue I feel? Why yes Miss Elsa, I shall allow you into my mouth. My quim is throbbing, I want to touch her, but I am fearful, what if it is not what she desires? With one quick tug, we both fall back onto the bed, my body atop hers. Even through my thick dress I can feel her thigh finding its way between mine.

Pulling her lips away, Elsa takes in a deep breath before speaking, "Anna, please, touch me, lick me, do anything…I need you."

With a simple nod I kiss her neck, which brings forth a moan from her chest, only for it to be stopped by her corset. "Anna, take this off me."

"No…" I place a kiss her clavicle while my hands run over her garter belt frantically, "If I do it shall take all day to put back on."

Sliding further down I lick the white fabric of her corset until I reach her belt and do the same, which forces a moan from us both. I allow my fingers to continue to tug and rub the fabric while I move my mouth towards her quim. It is so hot and wet, so I cannot wait before I flick my tongue against her bud. "Oh Anna…"

I take her clitoris in my mouth in order to suck slightly, causing Elsa's hips to buck while she lets out a series of moans and profanities. I would normally scold her for such language however I am enjoy her taste much too much to spoil this moment.

But as I continue to play with her throbbing bundle, I cannot help but feel a sense of worry. Her mother is downstairs, in less than ten minutes Mr and Mrs Westergaard will be coming for breakfast and to speak of Elsa's and Hans' engagement. Despite me knowing this I am still loving my mistress…my mistress. "I cannot do this."

I pull away from Elsa, my chest heaving and my eyes wide. "What? What do you mean you cannot do this? You were doing it."

"Elsa you do not understand, you are my mistress, and I am just a maid. You are expected to be downstairs in a few minutes to talk to your fiancées parents. I cannot do such things to someone who is already spoken for."

Leaning forward Elsa runs her hands across my cheeks, wiping away the few tears that escaped my eyes just moments earlier. "Anna, please listen to me. I am no intentions of marrying Hans, I feel nothing towards him, but you…well I have felt so much for you since the moment you came through these doors." Elsa places a small kiss on my lips before continuing, "If you do not want to do this now then I understand, I shall not pressure you, but do not think for one moment I would rather have Hans and his prick than you and your soft hands and delicate tongue. Do you understand?"

Looking down I nod slightly, possibly not enough for her to notice any movement, "Yes Elsa."

"Good, now, shall we finish dressing me?"

"Of course, we cannot have you being late to break the Westergaard's hearts."

"Oh they have twelve other sons, I am sure at least one is bound to marry." Elsa places one last kiss on my lips before smiling, "Now, smile for me my dearest Anna. I hate to see you looking so sad."

"I am not sad Elsa, I am elated that you would have feelings for a girl like me."

"Ah Anna, I do not have feelings for a girl like you. I love you, a woman, my maid and my best friend."

I slap Elsa's arm playfully before handing her the dress that had been waiting for her. "You are such a flirt."

"I know, but you still like it."

"Oh hush and get dressed."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, "Are you really going to start this now?"

Elsa looks down like a defeated puppy as she slips into her deep purple and blue dress, "No…"

"Good, that is how you should behave more often."

"If I did not behave like this would you punish me?"

"ELSA!"

* * *

**Sorry if you dislike this, to be honest I really struggled with this prompt and I am not sure why. On a different note, 19th century garters tended to be just below the knee, but this hip style garter belt is a lot sexier.**


	12. Brewer's Daughter

**Requested by **

* * *

You are not an adult when you turn eighteen, nor when you finally give yourself to the one you love. You become an adult when your parents finally leave you alone for a weekend, or in my case leave me alone with the supervision of my friend Elsa.

"Are you sure you will be fine Anna?"

I let out a frustrated sigh as mama kissed my forehead and fussed over my hair, "Mama, I am sure. Now please, stop, you are embarrassing me."

"Oh, sorry." Pulling herself away from me, mama gave me an apologetic smile before turning to Elsa who was stood a step behind me. "Now Elsa, make sure Anna does not get into any mischief."

"You have my word Mrs Anderson; I shall make sure Anna does not do anything foolish that brings harm to herself or your home."

Extending her hand, mama touched Elsa's cheek with a smile, "Thank you dear."

Papa placed his firm hands on my shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze which would always pull a laugh from my throat, "Now Idun, it is best if we leave now otherwise we shall not make it in time."

"Oh, of course. Now Anna, you and Elsa can sleep in our bed as it is larger and warmer than yours. Don't forget to keep the fire stoked."

"Yes mama."

"You need to collect more wood from Bulda tomorrow morning."

"I know mama."

"Don't say up too late."

"Mama…"

"Make sure you eat, but please stay away from the apples…" Mama looked over to Elsa and turned her voice down to a whisper, but still loud enough for me to hear. "It makes her flatulent."

"Mama!" I screamed, my face turning the colour of beetroot. I could have cried and shouted at the same time; however I opted for the timeless classic of – my face in my hands while papa quickly encouraged mama through the door.

"Idun that is enough. You two behave."

Elsa raised her hand to wave as my parents left the room, "We shall, and enjoy your trip."

Once Elsa and I were alone, my friend wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "What would you like to do first? Eat? I am sure I could find you some apples."

"That is not funny Elsa." Pulling away from her arm, I sat myself down on the edge of the bed, sulking like a child.

Frowning for a moment, my blonde friend sat herself next to me. With a gentle touch, she took my hand into hers. "I am sorry, I just could not resist."

"It is fine…I suppose."

"So where exactly are your parents going?"

With a deep sigh I allowed my body to fall back onto the mattress, Elsa quickly following suit. "They are hoping to sell some of their ale at a farmers market that is in the next town."

"That sounds positively thrilling." I could tell by her voice that Elsa was being sarcastic, which made me laugh lightly for sarcasm was rare for Elsa.

"That is what I said; hence I am here rather than travelling several hours on horseback. Thank goodness."

"So…" Elsa traced her finger across my stomach, even though the feeling was dampened by my dress, it still tickled me slightly. "What do you care to do?"

I knew exactly what to do. Sitting up I gave my friend a wicked smile before opening my hand to show a small, silver key in my palm. "I know exactly what we should do."

Taking hold of Elsa's hand we left the room my family lived in, we quickly sped down the spiral staircases past the other five bedrooms that housed other families before reaching the cellar. Unlocking the door that was situated under the stairs, I pulled it open with great effort.

Walking into the darkness, Elsa increased the grip on my hand. The dark has always spooked my friend causing her to cower and come closer towards me. "What are you planning Anna?"

"Patience Elsa, you shall see."

Extending out my free hand I scramble in the pitch black before I feel the smoothness of cold, glass against my hand. "Ah, here we are." Letting go of Elsa's hand for a moment, I fill her arms with three bottles of my parent's beer before filling my own. "Tonight dear Elsa, we are going to drink until we are sick." Taking a step back into the lit hallway, Elsa gave me an unamused look, "Oh fine, we shall drink until merry but still able to control our bodily functions."

Nodding, Elsa smiled, "That is better."

With bottles in our arms, we traipsed back upstairs before jumping onto the large double-bed of my parents. Pulling the cork of a bottle with my teeth, I spat it onto the fire before turning to my friend, "So Elsa, once we have drank and become merry, what do you wish we do?"

Taking a sip from the bottle, Elsa winced, clearly the beer was slightly too strong for her delicate pallet. "We could play cards."

"Oh, I do love playing cards. Which game shall we play?"

"Go fish?"

Leaping for the bed, I accidentally spilled a few drops of drink on the bedding before rushing to a small chest of drawers. I rummaged for a few moments before pulling out a pack of tattered, hand-drawn playing cards. Throwing the pack onto the bed, I gave Elsa a smile, "Do you remember these?"

Picking up the pack, Elsa traced he fingers across the badly drawn pictures. "Of course I do, we drew these when we were children. Goodness…I thought we had lost them."

"I could never throw them away; they are my most treasured possession." I gave Elsa's leg a slight nudge with my toe, "Second to you of course."

Lifting her shoulder, Elsa let out a slight laugh, "Of course."

I continued to drink as Elsa shuffled and dealt the cards, I am unsure if I always felt this way or if it was the influence of the alcohol, however…her hands seemed soft, untouched by the harsh world around us. For a moment I swallowed back a ball forming in my throat as I imagined her hands handling me as they did the cards.

"Anna?"

"Huh?" I snap my head up to look at Elsa who looked slightly amused. "What?"

"I am sorry; did I disturb your daydream?"

"What? Uh – no, no you did not. I am sorry, what were you saying?"

Moving her left hand away from her hand of cards, Elsa ran her finger across the tip of my nose. "Do you have any fives?"

I glanced down at my hand, I have three fives yet for some reason I felt compelled to lie. "Go fish."

Somehow I was able to stifle a laugh as Elsa picked up a card from the deck. We continued our game as if nothing happened, until the perfect moment. "Do you have any fives?" Letting out a large sigh, Elsa hands over her single five, "Why thank you Elsa, how kind of you to let me win."

"Excuse me?"

Elsa's squeak of a question was adorable and her face matched as I placed down my four cards, winning the game. "Oh, you cheater."

"I am not a cheater."

"Yes you are." Elsa threw her cards down on the bed. "I had been asking you for those cards for the last ten minutes, you had them all along."

Crossing my arms I pouted slightly, in the hope to calm Elsa down. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, you cheater." Elsa placed her palms firmly on my sides while giving me a wicked smile. "And you know what we do with people who cheat here."

"Oh no Elsa, don't you dare."

"Dare to do what? This?" I yelp out a high squeal as her fingers dug and rubbed against my sides, causing a spike of painful fun to push through my spine.

I could barely talk, barely breath, all I was able to do was flail about like a fish who had been caught in a net. "El – Elsa – nooo."

Elsa only stopped when I leant further away from her hands, causing her body to slip forwards towards me. When the laughter and pain subsided I realised that Elsa was practically straddling me, her face less than an inch from mine.

I do not know how long we were both frozen for, it felt like an eternity yet it was most likely no more than twenty seconds. Unconsciously I looked down at her purple painted lips, causing my tongue to leave my own mouth and swipe across my lips. Once I realised what I had done I forced my eyes to meet with hers, yet that was no better.

The air felt heavy, the world outside the room sounded so loud despite it being no more than a whisper. I wanted to kiss her more than I had ever wanted to kiss anyone before. All that kept running through my mind was that she is my friend, my elder and a woman, but despite all of this my body did no listen to my thoughts, instead it acted on its own accord.

Closing my eyes I leaded closer to my friend, I could feel her breath against my skin as I inched forward, and then her lips were against mine. I was too scared to open my eyes in fear of seeing Elsa with a look of pure horror and shock on her face, but my worries were gone when she pushed the kiss further. Her tongue ran across my lower lip, asking for permission which I gladly granted by opening my mouth.

Without thought, I brought my hands up to Elsa's neck, allowing one to tug on her braided hair while the other traced her jaw. "Ahh…" It was the smallest of moans, but a moan nonetheless; she was enjoying this just as much as I.

Feeling brave I leant forward causing Elsa to yield, her body touching the bed so I was above her. From this angle so looked so vulnerable, which is not a side of Elsa I see often, she was always the wise one, the smartest, the strongest who cared for everything and everyone. But this sudden change of nature brought a heat up from my stomach, she was beautiful.

We kissed for a few more minutes, my hands holding Elsa's firmly before I decided to take plunge and move further past our friendship. With shaking hands I placed them on her corset and dress clad breasts carefully, the same way you would approach a skittish foal. For a moment I was expecting to hear a slight moan when I pressed my fingers against her mounds, but then I realised, "You cannot feel that, can you?"

"No, I am wearing too many layers." Elsa sat up, her lips against my neck, "I think it best if we remove all articles of our clothing, don't you agree?"

Biting my lip I simply nodded before I started to quickly remove my now favourite thin, green dress, followed by my unboned corset and bloomers. Elsa watched my exposed body for a few moments, her lips being licked by her tongue hungrily before she took my hands and placed them on the buttons of her more formal dress. "I give you permission to unrig me."

For a moment I hesitated, I was waiting for rationale to kick in, yet it never came, so with a deep breath I unbuttoned her dark purple and blue dress. Once loose, I ran my fingers across the delicate lace of her high collar before slowly pushing the dress off her shoulders. Her skin was porcelain white with a light, almost invisible specking of freckles to contrast the virgin-like colour. "You have the most beautiful skin I have ever seen."

Her nail traced down my arm causing a moan to escape my mouth, "Then clearly dear Anna, you have not seen yourself." Leaning forward Elsa planted an array of kisses up my arm, across my shoulders and up my neck, "For your skin I radiant and beautifully coloured. Now…shall we finish what we started?"

"I hope you do not mean go fish."

Elsa unclasped the front of her corset, allowing it to fall down the space between our bodies. "No Anna, I do not mean go fish."

"Good." With all worry leaving my body, I placed my hands on Elsa's bare breasts, allowing my fingers to drum and massage the soft flesh. I was amazed at how right this felt, as if subconsciously I had been wishing to do this for years.

Leaning forward I take one of Elsa's bud-like nipples in my mouth, allowing my tongue to flick and play with the small, hard form. "Anna…" Her moans were breathy yet smooth, causing my quim to throb with desire.

Removing the rest of her clothing, all except her stockings, I admired Elsa's body which was lithe from many years of horse riding. That is one thing I could never understand about Elsa, is how she could be my friend despite her family being high class, while mine are simple brewers barely making enough money for us to keep our room. Then as she gave me a passionate yet gentle kiss I was reminded why, because she didn't see me as a status, she saw me as a person, as Anna Anderson.

I kissed her clavicle, then her heart before continuing my kisses down her body, each touch eliciting a whine from my older friend. And then there it was, her quim, perfectly framed by thick, near-white curls that glistened from her want. Pausing for a moment I held my breath, I knew what came next however I was unsure on how to execute the…intimacy.

Clearly sensing my hesitation, Elsa ran her fingers through my hair – accidently catching a few knots, but I did not mind – before speaking in a reassuring tone. "No need to worry Anna, do what comes naturally to you."

Swallowing back my worry, I used my fingers to pull her beautifully swollen lips apart, revealing her pink quim which begged for me. With a flat tongue I ran up the length of her centre, instigating a buck from her hips, "Oh."

With my confidence running high I slowly licked ever part of her quim with a variety of pressures. Using a pointed tongue I pushed back her hood, allowing me perfect access to her delicate bundle, her grip on my hair quickly increasing. "Anna, that…oh goodness."

To give myself better access, I lift her backside up with my hands, allowing her legs to wrap around my neck. I am not sure why, but being locked in that position increased my arousal, spurring me on to continue to tip her.

Her grunts and groans become guttural and louder, forcing me to look up at the woman around me. Her eyes were locked shut, while a blush made its way across her chest accompanied by a thin layer of perspiration. She was close. With a final suck of her clitoris, which was now erect with stimulation, I tipped her over the edge into bliss. "Ah – Annaahhhh!"

Her orgasm was as intense as a storm in winter, her legs became tighter around her neck but that did not dissuade me from continuing to love her quim through the ordeal. When her pants slowed and her legs fell to the bed I made my way back up her moist body, leaving a trail of fluid covered kisses in my path.

"Anna, I didn't – that was amazing."

With a proud smile I rested my head in the crook of her neck, my ears listening to the rapid beating of her heart. "I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Would you…care for me to return the favour?"

I closed my eyes while shaking my head, "No need, just relax and enjoy as the bliss subsides."

"But – "

"Shh Elsa, no buts, we shall call this payment for my cheating during the game."

Elsa shifted for a moment, so we are covered by the bed covers before she let out a happy sigh. "Very well, however I shall repay you one day."

"And I shall be waiting." We both stayed still and quiet for many minutes, my body close to falling asleep when I was disturbed by a thought which I could not keep to myself, "We just made love in my parent's bed…"

When Elsa was quiet I had assumed she was asleep. "Elsa?" I sit up, looking at her shocked face.

"I think we may need to wash these sheets."

"I concur."

Removing ourselves from the bed, we stripped it of its sheets before pushing them in a tub of boiled water. It took all day to wash and dry the sheets; so long in fact we eventually fell asleep on a raw mattress with nothing but our dresses and each other's bodies keeping us warm.

After that day we never questioned our relationship, we were neither friends nor lovers, we were people who adored each other's bodies and revelled in every moment together. It was far from what is seen as the norm; however it was perfect for us, even without the aid of alcohol.

* * *

**Right folks, some sort of sad news. Some of you might know (if you read any of my other fics) that, what seemed like a lifetime ago I seriously injured my shoulder. Unfortunately because of the nature of my summer job (working in a kitchen) I have strained it quite badly once again. This means I spend the evenings hopped up on painkillers while my arm is in a sling before going to work in the mornings trying to seem fit for my boss. I was hoping with three days off and plenty of rest it would be better…However my shoulder feels just as bad as when I first did the injury, because of this, the fic might be delayed at times when it comes to updating. On top of that I am in a bit of a sad mind at the moment which is making it hard for me to think of sexy stories, so please be patient with me.**

**Thank you for all the support**


	13. Menig

**Requested by White Belt Writer**

* * *

They say you should not fear the dead but rather the living, that there is peace beyond the darkness. I used to think what foolish words they were, how could you not be terrified of the dead, of dying, and every part of that process? How could you not wake up screaming when you realise, one day you will be nothing more than minerals in the earth, long forgotten by the people around you? That, no matter what the priest says about heaven, hell, life after death, he does not know what is to come. And that is what scared me the most, not knowing what would happen to me once I had passed. That was until we were attacked – ambushed – by troops of the Southern Isles who killed most of the men and women in my regiment with pyroglycerine bombs. It was at that moment I no longer feared death, but feared humans, those who had the power to cause unimaginable pain. All except for one person, a woman, who had helped me when I was most in need of saving from myself.

"For goodn – " The pain that ran through my body caused me to feel disorientated, I couldn't fully hear or see what was happening around me. All events from the moment the first bomb detonated were nothing more than a blur. " – morphine."

I groaned as I felt, what could possibly have been a needle pierce my arm. Under normal circumstances I might have found that procedure to be much more uncomfortable; however I was already in too much pain for such trivial matters to bother me.

As my pain slowly subsided – but not leaving – I was able to take in my surroundings. I remember wood, lots of dark, creaking wood all around, a nurse with an Arendelle uniform to my left who was carefully covering my arm and chest in petroleum jelly and bandages. "Hello, can you hear me Miss?"

The voice rang in my ears uncomfortably, forcing my eyes to look to my right where another nurse stood. Her hair strawberry-blonde under her white cap and a worried smile on her freckled face, she repeated herself when I failed to reply, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes…" My voice was coarse, most likely from being unconscious for who knows how long.

"I am Nurse Anna…" I tried to sit up, but Anna held me down gently on my uninjured shoulder. "No no no, stay down; it is best if you rest." Taking a small torch, Anna flashed the light into my eyes, causing me to squint at the sudden assault. "Pupils are responsive, which is a positive sign."

Giving me a happy smile, Anna placed the torch on the bedside table before taking hold of my hand. I glanced at the machine as it rolled on its own, and that is when I realised my whole body felt as if it was swaying. "Can you tell me your name?"

Feeling suddenly woozy I closed my eyes, "Menig Elsa Christian of the 12 Regiment, Signals."

Laughing, Anna gave my hand a little squeeze as if to tell me well done. "Now that is a good sign. So tell me Elsa, do you remember what happened to you?"

Of course I remembered, it was as vivid as the memory of my mother, "We were setting up surveillance on enemy lines when we were amb – " I stop in my tracks when I feel a familiar burning in my stomach and up my throat, without a second thought I turn my head to the side of the bed to allow myself to vomit.

When I open my eyes after a few more seconds of illness I realise Nurse Anna had been holding a bowl for me. "That is a side effect of the opiates, hopefully that won't happen too often."

Panting heavily, a wet cloth is dabbed across my chapped lips. "Do you feel better?"

I ignore her question, choosing to ask one of my own. "Where am I?"

With my arm and chest fully sealed off from the cold air, Anna covered me up to my neck in a blanket before sitting herself on the edge of the mattress. "You are on a medical ship heading home."

"Home?" The thought of home gave me a mixture of feelings for it had been so long since I was on the shores of Arendelle. I had spent the last three years in the Southern Isles, intercepting messages, tracking movement, everything I had been ordered to. Yet I could not help but wonder…despite doing all this good, did my duty to my country come at a price? Could I remember what home looked like? In truth, I don't think I could, and that upset me immensely.

"What's wrong?"

I hadn't realised that I was crying until Nurse Anna used her soft, delicate fingers to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "I am sorry; it has just…been a while since I was last home."

"Well I am sure everyone is going to be thrilled to see you once again." Anna let out a small chuckle, clearly in the hope to make me feel better, however it failed.

My eyes glance over at my bandaged arm which was resting above the deep green blanket. Pushing the pain aside I lifted my arm up from my elbow, watching at the bandages turned from white to red. "I hardly think they will be thrilled to see me looking like such a monster."

"You are no monster Elsa, you are a hero."

"How far does it go?"

"Excuse me?"

Turning back to the Nurse sat by my side, our blue eyes met. "How far does the burn go?"

Anna hesitated for a moment, which to me was a clear sign all was not well. "Your left arm, half of your chest and abdomen, your upper thigh…" Her eyes looked at my face with apologetic looks. "And the lower left section of your jaw."

Without thinking I immediately clenched my jaw in order to stop myself from crying, in its place I felt a tight tug against my cheek. "Am I hideous?" I had never been vain previous to this moment; however I was happy with how I looked. My pale skin, my slender frame, I was not unsightly…at least not before.

"What? No, of course not…." Leaning forward, Anna did something I had not expected from a nurse. She gave my left cheek a kiss, just above my wound. "You are one of the most beautiful women I have had the delight to meet."

"You're lying." I spat out those words like venom from a snake.

"No, I am not. Even with your burns, you light up this ship. And do you know why Elsa?" I shook my head. "Because you are a fighter, and I don't mean in military terms…" Her hand graced my chest, right above my heart. "I mean in your heart and mind. Out of your regiment you are the only one who survived the explosion, even with your injuries and fear I can still see your eyes smiling. If that is not beauty, well then Miss Christian, I do not know what is."

Standing up, Anna patted her green and gold uniform before picking up the bowl I had vomited in a few minutes previous. "Now, if you excuse me I have more patients to attend to and you need some sleep. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

A smile crept across her face, crinkling her nose in a way that reminded me of a humoured rabbit. "No need to thank me, now sleep."

* * *

Sleep came quickly, and before I knew it the mixture of morphine and trauma had pulled me into a disturbing dream. The screaming, the death, the darkness, it was just as terrifying to live through my ordeal for a second time. My blood boiled and the smell of burning flesh assaulted my nostrils, causing my stomach to fill with unease. It was torture…no, it was life.

In a dream induced sweat I sat up in my bed, screaming at the top of my lungs as I felt my scorched flesh pulling with the impulsive movement.

"Oh goodness Elsa." Anna's cold fingers caressed my cheeks as she wiped away my tears and settled my body back towards to bed below me. "Just calm down, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Taking my hand in hers, she kissed by grazed knuckles causing my heart to warm for a moment. "I am here for you."

"Please, do not leave me."

Kissing my knuckles once again, Anna let out a slight chuckle that vibrated the bed a touch. "I would never dream of leaving you Elsa."

I soon realised the warmth in my heart was not only put there by the kindness of Anna, but also from the pain of my wounds. With gritted teeth I whimpered like a lame puppy. "Anna…please, I need something to dull the pain."

"I am sorry Elsa, but we have given you as much as you are allowed for now."

Pushing my head further back into the pillow I let out a little whine, "I am in so much pain." I feel as another tear escapes my eye and leaves a trail down my pale cheek. "Please…"

"How about we have a nice conversation? Learn more about each other, that way you will have your mind taken from the pain."

With a scoff I roll my eyes, "I hardly think that will help."

"Trust me; I use this technique when I have my monthly illness."

"I prefer to toss myself off."

"Elsa!" Anna gave my uninjured arm a light slap before her eyes darted around the - I suppose you could call it a ward. "You cannot say such things, it is inappropriate."

Putting my hand up in defence I nod in acknowledgement. "You are right Anna, I am sorry. Clearly I have spent too much time around men."

Sitting herself carefully on the edge of my bed, Anna leant forward with a question in her eyes, "What is it like working with so many men?"

"Apart from them smelling unbearably ripe, it is not as awful as one might expect. They are kind and a good distraction from life outside the Army."

"Why would you need a distraction from your life outside?"

Looking away for a moment, I allow my eyes to scan the dark wooden clad of the room before turning back to Anna. "Let's just say, my mother was not best pleased when I announced my career choice. She would have rather seen me die of old-age with no life achievements other than being a mother, than me die in dirt amongst brutes."

I hadn't realised that Anna was holding my hand until I felt her thumb grace my palm in a circular motion that was both soothing and sensitive. Her blue eyes met with mine and a slight sympathetic smile appeared on her face. There was something about Anna's smile that did not make me feel as if she was mocking me, but rather supporting me. "Well I think you are brave for choosing such an unconventional career."

"Why thank you for not thinking that I am a lunatic."

Standing from the bed, Anna walks around me before reaching my other side. "I never said that…" Anna gave me a knowing smile before pulling the bandages from my arm, causing a howl to leave my throat.

"I thought you wanted to distract me, not cause me more pain."

"That was true, however I noticed your wrappings are yellowing and the last thing we want is an infection." With the last piece of fabric being pulled from my tender skin, Anna threw it in a nearby bin before filling an enamel bowl with warm water. "This will sting."

"Shouldn't you say might sting?"

Dipping a cloth in the water, Anna wrung it out before giving me another smile that was similar to the previous. "Why lie?"

Pressing the damp cloth lightly against my skin I felt run through my body, causing my muscles to spasm for a moment as my heart quickened. "Shit."

"No need for such language Elsa." Two blue, lidded eyes peered at me as she continued to clean my flesh. "I am sure this pain cannot be any worse than being blown up in the first place."

"You would be surprised."

Once my arm had been fully cleaned and wrapped, Anna started to remove the blanket from my body, almost exposing my nude body before I halted her progress. "What are you doing?"

"I need to redress the rest of you, as I said earlier I cannot allow you to become infected."

Gripping the blanket tight, causing my knuckles to whiten, I felt a blush form on my cheeks. "I am not wearing anything other than my bandages, and even then they are only on my middle and thigh."

Prying the fabric from my hand, Anna laughed lightly that oddly made me feel at ease. "No need to worry, I am a nurse, I have seen all sorts of body parts that are a lot less attractive than yours."

The breeze I feel across my exposed body caused me to gasp inwards; if my chest had not been wrapped in bandages my nipples would have been as noticeable as a whore with the French gout. However, what I found most embarrassing is how Anna would occasionally glance at my cunt while cleaning my leg wound. This sudden attention caused avid arousal to fill my stomach and spread to my quim which forced me to become bursting with further embarrassment.

Noticing my red cheeks and most likely my moist lower lips, Anna raised a brow. "Are you feeling well Elsa?"

"I – uh – I – " I was unsure how to answer, so instead of lying I uttered out the truth, much to my dismay. "I am feeling an ache to – to be touched." My voice turned down to a whisper.

"Oh…" Finishing up my dressings, Anna covered my body with the blanket before standing. "Well, do not let me stop you from feeling relieved." Walking from the edge of my bed, she took the privacy curtain in hand in preparation to close after her departure. "Just please do not try to hurt yourself too much."

"Wait." Anna spun on her heels to look back towards me with a question across her face. "I really wish for you not to leave."

"Well I am not watching you…" Her grip tightened on the curtain. "Nor am I helping you, you are ill, but not that ill."

"No, no, you have it all wrong. I just wish for us to continue our conversation, I very much enjoyed it." I put my hand in the air. "And I promise I shall not touch myself in your presence."

"Very well." Anna closed the curtain behind her before returning to her seat next to me.

"So…what is a fine young woman such as yourself working as a military nurse?"

With a mild chuckle, Anna rubbed her hands together possibly out of nerves. "Promise you will not think badly of me." I nodded in agreement. "It is to get away from my husband."

"Husband?" For a moment I felt a heaviness fill my chest, how could she not tell me she had a husband? She wore no ring. Then again, as a moment of silence past I realised she had no need to tell me she was claimed, for I was simply a patient who she has known for less than two days.

"Yes, his name is Kristoff and we have been married for two years now…" Her eyes moved away from me and towards the various medical devices on the table nearby. "However it is not a marriage based on love but more out of convenience. We both have… depravities we wish to hide, and how better than through marriage?"

Pushing my elbow into the bed, I force myself upright while holding back a whimper. "Depravities? How do you mean?"

"Oh you do not wish to hear what horrors lurk in the heart of your nurse."

Taking hold of her hand, I give it a light squeeze. "I would rather know just in case it is you turn out to be a cannibal, or worse…unlicensed."

Tucking a piece of hair under her cap, Anna let out a small laugh. "Oh dear, you think some strange things Elsa."

"I may do however; at least it made you laugh even if just for a moment. So tell me Anna, what skeletons lurk in your closet?"

"I – uh – I prefer the companionship of women than men and Kristoff prefers that of men."

"Oh…" I was not expecting such an innocent answer.

"Oh?" Anna voice sounded worried which matched the look in her eyes.

"Please Anna, do not worry. I do not think badly of you, because you and I are the same. I also prefer the company of women."

"You do?"

"Quite. Men are nice to be friends with but as lovers they too loud, rough, and do not get me started on their odour."

With a playful finger, Anna poked my nose. "Well you my dear do not smell much better."

Turning up the edge of my mouth, I gave my lovely nurse a sly smile, "Then maybe Nurse Anna, you should give me a bath."

"Do not start getting cocky with me Miss Elsa or else I shall reduce how much morphine you are administered."

"Of course, I am sorry… So, are you seeing anyone special at the moment?"

"Not at the moment, the last time I was with another woman was before my marriage."

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes open, "Two years? Goodness, you must be bursting."

"Bursting? I do not quite understand."

Biting my lip I recoiled at my choice of words. "My apologies, clearly I have been around men much longer than what is good for my health."

Extending her hand out, Anna brushed my loose fringe back away from my face, causing me to acquire a glimpse of her freckled wrist from under her dress. "Then perhaps it is best we find you a companion to rid you of these idiosyncrasies."

Taking her hand from my hair, I place a small kiss on her knuckles, "Well, perhaps I have already found one that would be willing to…heal me." I could not help but give off a slight cheeked grin.

"You are such a terrible flirt Elsa, truly awful." I felt my heart drop an inch in defeat before I watched as Anna leant forward, a single plait falling from behind her shoulder as she gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. "However, I was thinking just the same."

"Y – You were?" The noise that came from my mouth was less of a voice and more akin to the high-pitched squeal a young boy gives off when kicked in his jewels.

Letting her tongue cheekily linger over my lips for a moment, Anna pulled away with a triumphant smile on her face. She knows what she has done to me, and she knows she is in full control. "Yes…I was also thinking, perhaps after you have healed enough to walk you could – take me out for dinner."

"Dinner? Yes of course, if that is what you wish!" For a second I could have kicked myself at how eager I sounded, but it was too late to take it back. I was in deep. "If you had a choice, what would you care to eat?"

"Soup, roast and ice cream."

"That sounds like an awful lot of food for a woman as small as yourself."

I had failed to realise how close Anna had remained to my body until she breathed against my ear in the most suggestive of manners. "I have a large appetite…" She let out a slight chuckle which increased my arousal ten-fold.

Swallowing hard, I removed the lump that had formed in my throat; however I was unable to create a tangible sentence. Instead I watched as Anna removed herself from my bed and made her way towards the privacy curtain. "Now if you excuse me, I have some duties to attend to."

With the way she pressed her hand slightly against the fabric that covered her quim I knew exactly what sort of duties she was referring to. "Do you not wish to help me?" I gave a slight smirk as I pulled the bedding away from my body, leaving my own centre partly covered.

Anna glanced down at my pale skin before looking at my eyes with a stern, almost emotionless look. "No."

"What?"

"Like I said before, I shall leave you to relieve yourself. But please do it quietly."

When Anna left the confines of my private curtain, I let my body drop against the pillow. Groaning in pain and frustration – the latter put there by a certain undeniably sensual nurse – I ran my fingers down toward my sodden centre. At that moment, as I furiously rubbed my clitoris, I could not help but think of my possible dinner with Nurse Anna. With each rub, tug and squeeze I felt my body drawing closer to bliss and my mind running faster through the scenario I had set up for myself, from a simple dinner, to a heated kiss and eventually ending up with us in a sex fuelled embrace.

As I allowed the small death to take over my body, I felt happy for finally meeting someone who proved that the living as not as bad as you are led to believe.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this story, even without a large sex scene.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	14. Sister Alexis

**I was given a cupcake to write this. Was sort of uncomfortable writing this but did my best. I apologise if I have offended anyone. Contains nuns.**

* * *

I have never been one for religion or believing in a spirit, man, who-knows-what that you cannot see. Why should I believe in something that created man and before long left us helpless, to defend ourselves against our own kind? No, I never believed and because of that I not once had any qualms about stealing from the convent orchard.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

I turn from the apple tree to see a nun in training stood by me, her arms crossed and a stern look on her white veiled face. Spitting an apple from my mouth and placing it in my pinafore like the others, I give the older woman a rude shrug before continuing my actions. "I am stealing; I thought that was rather obvious."

"Do you do this often? Stealing?"

Jumping from the upturned barrel I had previous used as a stool, I offer the sister another shrug. "Only when I need to feed my family, do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course, however what concerns me most right now is you are getting wet from the rain."

It was late September and the rain had not ceased for three days, the Fjords water levels were increasing and some of the streets in Arendelle had flooded. But despite all of this I had not cared about the water, I was more concerned about feeding my family. Extending her arm out to me, the pale Sister placed a caring hand on my back, "Come inside, I shall make sure you are warm, dry and have plenty of food for your family."

"Are you being truthful? Are you not going to give me to your Abbess?"

"Goodness no, you would be better off being jailed than faced with our Mother. She is positively terrifying." I let out a slight chuckle of laughter; I did not know that nuns were capable of making jokes. Once inside the dark stoned Abbey, I am escorted into a small room with a mahogany chest in the corner and two, simple seats around a central table. Opening the chest, the Sister removes a small towel, and a simple linen dress from its centre. "Here, I know it is not much, however it will give your current dress a chance to dry."

I take the items with a grateful smile and wait before I am left alone in the room to change. While in there I felt an odd feeling in my chest, I could put it down to one of two things gas or guilt. I would like to have said that guilt was an impossible emotion for a beggar girl to feel, however it seemed to most plausible considering I had been so pleasantly treated. "Does it fit well?"

With a startled jump, I turn to see the Sister stood in the doorway with a slight smile on her face. She was rather beautiful, especially for a nun. If I had met her under normal circumstances I would have leapt at the chance to court her, however despite my animosities towards the Church I could never do such things to a Sister who had shown me nothing but kindness. "Yes, it does, thank you."

"No need to thank me, I enjoy helping others." Placing a bowl of soup on the table, the Sister indicates for me to sit. "Here, eat this, hopefully it will bring the warmth back into your bones."

"Thank you Sister..."

"Alexis, my name is Sister Alexis."

"Alexis?" I sit down with questioned eyes. "Is that not a man's name?"

"You are correct…uh – "

"Oh, Anna."

"Anna – however we do not choose our names based on gender but rather the meaning of the Saint. You see Saint Alexis is the patron Saint of beggars, which holds a special place for me."

Tearing a piece of bread I offer it to Sister Alexis without thinking, causing a slight smile to come across her face. "How so?"

"My mother was alone in raising me, meaning we had very little money and even less food. When I turned eleven she had a choice, send me to the work house…" Sister Alexis gestured around the room. "Or here."

"Do you like it here?"

I watch as Sister Alexis plays with the hem of her white veil, "Even though this is not what I had planned for my life I do enjoy the peace, they also taught me well."

"You are educated?"

"Yes to quite a high level…not that I am one to boast."

I swallow my mouthful of soup before speaking in a saddened tone. "I left education at the age ten. I am incapable of reading."

"Does that sadden you?"

"Quite." Looking down at the food in my bowl, I push it around the space with my spoon causing ripples through the liquid. "I had always enjoyed hearing my mother read to me, I just wish one day I could do that same for my own children."

"Why did your mother not teach you?"

"She passed away when I was too young to remember much. I still hear her voice, which is the only thing I can recall." Lifting my eyes I watch as Sister Alexis' ice blue eyes start to sparkle from tears. I would cry with her, for I still feel sadness with mama's passing, however I vowed a long time ago that there is no use crying over something that tears cannot change.

With unsteady fingers Sister Alexis takes hold of my hand, pulling her digits tight against my palm. Her eyes slowly turn from sadness to calm as she speaks with a smile. "I have an idea, as penance for stealing you will help me keep the garden in order…"

"Excuse me?"

Sister Alexis raises her hand in order to stop my complaint. "Anna, please allow me to finish."

"Of course, sorry Sister."

"In addition to this, I shall teach you how to read and give your family food when in most need. I would give you money however I am prohibited to do so." Cocking her head to the side, our eyes and smiles meet. "Do you agree to this?"

"I would be a fool to allow this opportunity to pass, however I must warn you, I do not possess green fingers."

"Not to worry, you shall learn soon enough. Now, finish eating so you can go home and tell your family the good news."

* * *

The sound of rain against glass has become all too familiar too me, I feel that if the sound leaves my ears I may be left with a slight gap in my soul. A gap that was once there waiting for someone to fill it with love and hope.

"Lost in thought?"

I pull myself from the window to turn back to Sister Alexis who was sat opposite me, bible in hand. "Sorry Sister, I was just admiring the rain."

"Rain it quite beautiful…." Her eyes diverted back down to the book. "It is also helpful when certain lazy girls want to avoid gardening duty. God must favour your education over wildflowers."

I choose to keep my mouth silent as I know any words I say on this topic will cause nothing but offense. "Now, shall you read aloud?" Pushing the bible in front of my body, Sister Alexis gives me a slight smirk. "This is from the Song of Solomon. It is in Latin however you have been making great progress over these last four weeks, so try your best."

My hands shake as I pick up the old, worn leather book and allow my eyes to quickly glance at the words on the page. "Quæ est ista quæ ascendit…de deserto, deliciis affluens, innixa super dil – dilectum suum?"

I look up at Sister Alexis for reassurance before I continue. "Sub arbore malo s – su - suscitavi te; ibi corrupta est mater tua, ibi violata est genitrix tua."

"You are doing well."

As my confidence grows so does my reading ability. "Pone me ut…signaculum super cor tuum, ut signaculum super brachium tuum, quia fortis est ut mors dilectio, dura sicut infernus a – e – a…a, for goodness sake."

"Keep calm Anna, there is no need to rush."

"æmulatio: lampades e – ejus lampades ignis atque flammarum." With a smile I place the Bible back onto the table with a heavy hand before looking back at Sister Alexis who met me with an equally pleased smile.

"You did extremely well Anna…" Leaning across the table my hands were taken by the Sister's softer, pale hands.

"Thank you… but what does it mean in Norwegian?"

"It is roughly translated to, I adjure you, O daughters of Jerusalem, that you not stir up or awaken love until it pleases."

Removing herself from the seat opposite myself, Sister Alexis makes her way around the table, her hand not once leaving mine. "Who is that coming up from the wilderness, leaning on her beloved?"

Her hands bring mine towards my shoulders where we both press down on the bone with tender touches. "Under the apple tree I awakened you." My heart feels tight, did she just say apple tree? Goodness.

"There your mother was in labour with you; there she who bore you was in labour. Set me as a seal upon your heart." Her voice becomes lower, "as a seal upon your arm, for love is strong as death, jealousy is fierce as the grave."

"Its flashes are flashes of fire, the very flame of the Lord." With the last sentence she places a small kiss atop my head.

I cannot help but think that what Sister Alexis asked me to read had some hidden meaning. "What does it mean?"

Sitting herself back by the table, Sister Alexis tucks a short, near-white hair back under her veil. "That love is difficult but strong and you should do whatever is necessary to strengthen the relationship… Now, we best be getting you home as the sun is setting."

With a glance out of the window I realise how late it is and how the rain is still persisting. "You are right." In a swift movement I push the chair away from my legs and stand straight. "Thank you for helping me."

"It is my pleasure, but do not think for one moment that this is goodnight Anna."

"How do you mean?"

Walking to the corner of the small, dark room, Sister Alexis takes hold of an umbrella. "I cannot allow you to walk home in the darkness and wet, I shall escort you."

"And who shall walk you back?"

"There is no need to worry about me Anna, I am a nun, and nobody dare touch us."

Agreeing to Sister Alexis walking me home we precede towards the fresh, damp air of outside. With my right arm slinked into Sister Alexis' left, my hand lightly pressing her inner elbow we walk side-by-side through the dark, flooding streets of Arendelle. No people were about, and those that did pass were there for mere seconds as they ran away from the storm.

As we walk no words leave our lips, instead we enjoy our silence and the soothing patter of the rain on cobbles. Sister Alexis was right, the rain is rather beautiful. And what is even more beautiful is how her porcelain skin reflects the small droplets of light and water as they flow through the air. Her ice blue eyes contrast perfectly against the darker, almost grey sky which takes my breath away.

Over the last month my feelings for my friend have grown tenfold. Every moment I catch a glimpse of a crucifix around a woman's neck, no matter how slender, my thoughts are immediately drawn to those of Sister Alexis. If I believed in God I would say that I am committing a sin each time I wonder how her body is shaped under that unflattering habit. However I know I cannot act upon these feelings for she will soon fully pledge herself to her God.

"Thank you for walking me home Sister."

"You are most welcome Anna."

I pull my arm away from Sister Alexis and allow my hand to float over the brass doorknob that leads to a single room which my two siblings and I reside. "This may be slightly inappropriate; however would you like to meet my family? I can understand if you do not wish to, I just thought perhaps you could read to them – of course if you are – "

Sister Alexis placed a hand on my shoulder before looking into my eyes, "Anna, I would love to read to your family."

"Kristoff, Hans, I am home and we have a guest." Closing the door behind me I led Sister Alexis into our small room, which is divided into two small bedrooms and a kitchen by thin sheets hung from the ceiling. "Kristoff? Hans?"

My two younger brothers appeared from behind a curtain causing me to yell in shock. "Goodness, why must you always sneak up on me?" With my hands I pull my brother's by the collar until they are stood in front of Sister Alexis. "Kristoff, Hans, this is my friend Sister Alexis."

Kristoff the eldest of twelve extends his hand out to Sister Alexis, who happily shakes it. "It is nice to meet you Kristoff."

"You too." Kristoff wraps his arm around Han's – who is eight – shoulders. "Come on Hans, say hello."

Hans refused, instead choosing to sit by the small fire in the kitchen in order to stay warm. We found Hans when he we little more than four years old, alone in the street. Since that day he has always struggled to warm up to others. I give Sister Alexis an apologetic smile, "I am sorry Sister, Hans has always found it difficult meeting strangers."

"I understand…now who would like to hear a story?" Although he fails to move from the fire, I watch as Hans' ear perk up from the idea of having a story told. Sister Alexis sits herself by Hans before allowing both Kristoff and I to sit by her side. "I think you shall enjoy this book, it is one of my favourites." Pulling a book from her habit, I watch as Sister Alexis runs her fingers across the binding before opening it to the first page.

"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do:" Her eyes glance to my brothers who both have a smile on their faces, "once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice." I cannot help but let out a slight chuckle when she puts on a young more refined voice. "`without pictures or conversation?'…"

I can no longer focus on the words leaving Sister Alexis' mouth, instead I cannot help but watch as her lips move, her tongue on occasion darting out in order to moisten them. "I think that is all I shall read for tonight."

Two groans of protest from my brothers pull me back into reality. "Oh, are you leaving so soon?"

With book gripped tightly in her hand, Sister Alexis gave me a slight amused smile. "So soon? Anna, I have been here for two hours."

"Two? Goodness, I must have been lost in thought longer than I initially believed." Opening the front door, I lead Sister Alexis out, where we both stand with less than a foot of air between us. "Thank you for reading to my brothers."

"It was my pleasure…" A hand brushes against my cheek as she pushes a loose strand of hair from my face. "Yet hopefully you shall be able to read to them soon."

"That may be the case; however I doubt I would be capable of producing such convincing voices for each character."

Sister Alexis leans closer, her smile increasing and her eyes searching my face. Goodness I want to kiss her. The longer we have spent together; my attraction for the nun has grown with such speed my mind has barely had time to keep up with my heart. "You never know until you have tried." Once again she allows her pink tongue to dart across her bottom lip. She is not making it easy for me to resist her.

"Anna – " Her voice is drowned out by the hard thumping of my heart that echoes in my ears. "listening?"

Without thinking I take hold of Sister Alexi's shoulders, and while my mind screams for me to stop my actions I pull her into a quick kiss.

What have I done?

Sister Alexis is staring at me with confusion and a deep blush, I have embarrassed her.

I have violated her.

"I am so sorry Sister. I do not know what has come over me I – I – " I slam the door in her face before locking it tight. Pressing my back against the cold wood I allow my body to slip to the floor. I am a coward.

Sister Alexis is yet to move from behind my door, I see her shadow and hear her heavy breaths through the bottom gap. I should face her, open this barrier between our bodies and apologise however that would be lying. And as the last weeks have passed in the company of Sister Alexis, I feel as if lying would be wrong…almost a sin.

"Anna?" Her voice is quiet, shaking. "Anna, please speak to me."

"Sister, please leave."

I hear her own back scrape against the wall until she is sat with her back to mine. "There is not a cat-in-hells-chance that I am leaving after what has happened."

Unable to hold it back, I allow a slight chuckle to leave my throat before I realise what situation I am in. "I simply cannot, what I had done to you is wrong and unacceptable…"

"Yet?"

"Yet I do not regret what I have done, which makes this situation even worse."

"How does it?"

"Because I am in love with a nun for crying out loud." Did I just truly say that? I am in love with Sister Alexis? A tear runs down my cheek, staining my skin. "Forgive me Sister for I have sinned."

"Open this door…" Her voice is stern, "this instant." I cannot move. "Anna for goodness sake, do not drive me to open this door by force, because I shall if needed."

My hands shake as I pull the door open, it creaking under the movement. I glance up to meet my eyes with Sister Alexis, but I am pulled away from the ice blue to the near-white colour of her shortly cut hair. "Sister your veil…"

"Call me Elsa." It takes less than a moment before her lips are on mine and her hands are cupping my cheeks in a soothing yet protective manner. For a moment I am tempted to pull away until I feel her tongue run against my lip. I open, ready to receive her gift.

As our tongue battled, our throats moan and our fingers caress each other's bodies; we stumble back inside my room. Pulling my mouth away from Sis – Elsa's, I scream out to my brothers. "Kristoff, take Hans and go to Rapunzel's house."

"But…."

I yelp when Elsa's fingers run across my stomach. "No buts young man, go, now."

With another three steps we fall back onto the mattress which is situated on the floor, hidden behind curtains, "Elsa…what has gotten into you?"

Running her fingers through her short hair, Elsa lets out a slight sigh of air, "For so long I have wondered about what the touch of another woman would feel on my body." I watch as she slowly starts to remove her black, unflattering habit to reveal her pale and lightly freckled nude body. "And the more time I have spent with you, the more those wonders have entered my mind…Would you care to touch me?"

"More than I could express with words." My body is eager; my quim is dripping with excitement. I can barely contain my glee as my tongue wraps its length around the hard, nub of Elsa's deep pink nipple.

"Goodness…" Her voice is surprised yet aroused, spurring me to give her breasts a series of licks, touches and light nips.

With blunt nails, I run the tips of my fingers down the stomach of Elsa – which has a nice, thin layer off fat under her skin, unlike the women you often see in Arendelle. Before I reach her thick, patch of light blonde curls, I pause. "Elsa…have you ever done anything like this before? And I do not mean with another…I mean…"

"Masturbation?" I nod while swallowing back a large ball of embarrassment from my throat. "On occasion when my body needs to be calmed, so there is little worry, I can easily accommodate your slim fingers."

Opening her legs wide for me, Elsa laid back to allow me better access as I prop my body up with my right arm. With eyes fixed on Elsa's face in order to evaluate her reaction I slowly push a finger into her wet, virtually pure quim. Her eyes close tight, while her mouth opens to moan yet allows no sound to escape. All those years in the Convent must have trained her well to keep wails of pleasure to nothing more than a chesty whimper.

Elsa was not lying; she is capable of not just taking one, but three of my fingers with little trouble which spurs me to be faster, stronger, to fully take her. I curl my fingers and search with each trust until my tips are met with the thick sponge inside her quim. With little pressure Elsa's back arches and a silent moan presents itself from her lips.

Touching herself may have made her quim more accustomed to such acts; however she is still sensitive and easy to push. I continue to tease her spot while my mouth assaults hers, our tongues dancing together in sinful passion.

Her hands search frantically for something, anything to pull on. She anchors her fingers into the back of my dress, pulling at the fabric as she is pulled closer to the edge of bliss. I am aware my dress is ripping however I could not care less; a lack of clothing would only improve the situation.

"Oh…" I pull my head an inch from Elsa's to watch while her blush increases across her cheeks, neck and chest. She is edging ever closer as my fingers thrust and curl with greater passion. "Anna." Hearing her voice call out to me in such a way causes my quim to throb with almost uncontrollable want. Lustful is seen as sinful yet this feels so pure and natural.

In a sudden burst of arousal I feel Elsa's muscles clench around my fingers as a strong orgasm rips through her pale frame. I can see in her startled eyes that she is singing praises to the high heavens, while her mouth whimpers my name in the most unholy of voices.

As we lay in each other's arms, our bodies panting from the exertion a small ray of light breaks through the clouds and into my home. "Oh look, the rain has stopped."

With a smile I place a gentle kiss on Elsa's wet forehead while my fingers run through her short hair. "God must be smiling down on us."

Elsa laughs for a moment before looking away from me, "I highly doubt it after what I have done…what am I going to tell the Sisters?"

"That you have found your true calling?"

"Which is?"

"That of a girl in love with both teaching and the young Miss Anna…"

Pulling me into a tight embrace, Elsa places a delicate kiss on the tip of my nose. "Teaching? I suppose I could teach…I have enjoyed tutoring you. You know what Anna? I believe you are right." Elsa's eyes become filled with passion which fills my heart with happiness. "Tomorrow I shall return back to the Convent where I shall tell Mother that I am to leave the path of a nun and return to my old life. But first…"

"But first?"

Elsa proceeds to assault my neck with feverish kisses, causing a moan to escape my lips. "First I shall make you mine."

"I was hoping you would say that…" As Elsa starts to undress me and odd thought appears at the forefront of my mind. "How many Hail Mary's will you have to recite to rid you this sin."

"Hush!" A bite against my breast quickly forces my mouth closed.

I cannot believe I have bedded a nun, no not a nun, my friend.

* * *

**I don't think one rosary of Hail Mary's will remove this sin.**

**I apologise for any mistakes, my arm is still not 100%**


	15. Red Fox

**Sequel to Little Fox.**

**Elsanna, public sex, anal, fruit (just incase you are offended by fruit)**

* * *

Unlike our previous rendezvous, I was less nervous and more…aroused when waiting for Anna to appear. The feelings and images of our time at the theatre appear in my mind at the most inappropriate of times. I was not sure what to expect from this day, especially as it is in a Zoo, however I was hopeful for it to be eventful as were my previous encounters with the red fox.

A small hand graced between my shoulders in such a manner I was less surprised and more apprehensive. "Good afternoon Anna."

With a coy smile, the orange haired woman moved until my view is filled with her presence. "Good afternoon my little white fox."

"Still using pet names I see…" I smile at the light joke I made which also caused Anna to chuckle.

"Ah, very good." Bending her elbow, Anna allowed me to place my hand on her forearm. "Now, shall we enjoy the menagerie of exotic animals?"

"Lets."

I was barely able to pull my gazes from Miss Anna; her beauty was far more captivating than that of sleeping bears and dull birds. If I was given a choice my eyes would always look towards the red fox that held my arm so sweetly. "Is something the matter?" Her voice is silken and low, causing my body to fill with uncontrollable heat.

"Yes – I mean, no, sorry. I am quite alright, thank you."

"You seem on edge…" She stops our gait, before turning to face me. I allow my eyes to wander down her body which is clad in a pale yellow dress, accompanied by a matching puffed shoulder jacket with military style lapels. Her soft fingers brush against my cheek in the most comforting of touches. "Are you upset about what happened at the theatre?"

"What?" That question came out louder than first intended. "Of course not Anna. It was…" My voice drops down in volume, "a beautiful time, however I fear my body is expecting more of such actions."

"Oh?" The corners of Anna's mouth moved from passive to amused, "Well, you shall have to wait little fox to see what comes of this adventure."

We spend most of the day walking with arms linked, admiring the numerous animals and the small children who were enthralled by the creatures. One that personally drew my attention was the mighty lion, with hair a lighter colour of Anna's and eyes that cause your heart to stop for just a moment. As I watch it circle around a female, much in the way Anna approached me two weeks previous at my family's party; I cannot help but feel vaguely jealous. With strong muscles the male mounts the female with great power and force. Most adults pulled their children away as the large cats mated furiously yet I felt compelled to step closer, my body pushing against the bar that prevents you from touching the un-protective fence.

I feel a hand against the small of my back but at first think nothing of it, I am too focused on the primal sight in front of my eyes. As Anna pushes her hand down the back of my skirt and her breasts push against my back I realise what is transpiring. Goodness, she is touching me again in public. "Captivating isn't it?"

Her breath was hot against my neck causing my voice to hitch. "Very much so."

I know as her finger push past my bloomers she can feel the heat radiating off my centre, which is something she is bound to enjoy. "It is also slightly erotic…" With a tongue running across the length of my neck I struggle to stifle a moan. "The way they copulate in public with no qualms about what other think, you could almost see it as liberating."

My body opens my legs apart a touch without consulting my brain, this sends and invitation to Anna who happily slides a finger into my sopping quim. "I see you think the same."

Her finger pushes deeper into the soft heat. "I – I had never thought about such things until the theatre and now…" I let out a small moan as her finger pricks me at a faster pace. "I cannot think of anything else… Anna…"

"Yes my little white fox?" Her fingers felt delicious inside me, I thought I was going to lose all sense of myself from these simple touches.

"Will you fuck me?" I truly had lost all sense of myself. Never did I think I would ask such a crude question out in public. With those words I feel her fingers be pulled from inside my quim, causing me to groan in frustration. "Anna, what are you doing?"

With a quick flick of her pink tongue, Anna licks my juices from her digit before taking a step away from me, who was now thoroughly flustered. "Despite how much I would like to Elsa, especially in public, I cannot."

"And why may I ask, not?"

Her teal eyes dart to the side where a crowd of families make their way through the Zoo's grounds. "For there are children about and it would be indecent."

I had not taken such things into consideration, how improper of me. Standing back from the Lion, who had now finished his deposit I brush down my dress in order to remove any creases. "You are right, I apologise."

"No need to apologise to me Elsa…" Anna places her hand against my elbow, linking our arms in a swift movement. "I am pleased to hear you are in the same mind-set as I."

An hour later as we parade around the edge of the monkey enclosure, Anna squeezes my arm with a tight grip. "Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?" I pull my sights away from an unusual white faced monkey and towards the freckled faced woman.

"I have a proposal."

"Oh?" I listen intently as I am intrigued as to what she has to say.

"My family are out of town for the weekend, and the Manor becomes ever so lonely without them…" I can see in her eyes she feels slightly aroused yet embarrassed. What could she be thinking? "So I was thinking, perhaps…if you would like that is…is to come and stay for a night."

The corners of my mouth rise before I placed a quick kiss on Anna's blushing cheek. "I think that is a splendid idea."

"You do?"

"Quite."

"Well then…" I can see the excitement return to Anna's eyes. "You can come tomorrow for lunch then we can spend the day in the grounds."

"That sounds delightful."

A slight dark spark appears across her face with leaves me both aroused and worried. Turning to face me, Anna takes hold of my collar, pulling the fabric between her slender fingers which less thanan hour previous had been inside me. "Then it is a date…but also my little white fox, I request you to bring the mask."

"The fox mask from the gathering?"

"Yes that exact one, and you are to wear it before you arrive."

"May I ask as to why?"

Our lips touch for a moment before Anna speaks into my mouth, "You may however I shan't be granting you an answer…" What a little minx she is. Without waiting for a reply Anna turns on her heels and leaves my presence.

* * *

Her Manor house is much larger than mine, of possibly 17th century construction. The only downfall I would say comes of this home is the fact she has a neighbour close by; it is less than forty paces from either entrance. Although in hindsight I can understand why Anna is so fond of her home. "I am so pleased you came."

Looking up at the large door opening, my view is overcome by the sight of Anna wearing her gold and red fox mask and a thin, dress of matching colours that showed the top of her slight breasts. She had no see-able corset or underdress, her feet were bare and her hair loose over her shoulders. Her style was uncouth but if her aim was to seduce me she completed her task perfectly. I adjust my own mask before giving Anna a slight smile. "Well, you intrigued me yesterday so I felt a need to come."

Taking a step forward, the fox wraps her arm around my waist, her teal eyes deep and lidded, "You certainly will if I have a say in the matter." A smirk curls the corners of her mouth before she pulls our lips together. Our kiss becomes heated for a moment before she pulls away, wiping the remains of my purple lipstick from her own lips. "Well, shall we have lunch?"

"Lead the way."

Her hand is warm in mine, which sends a shiver through my arm until it hits my spine with great force. I barely had enough time to take in the decorations of her home before I am pulled to the back garden. Her garden is vast but also overlooked by the larger home next-door. Anna had set a large woollen blanket on the grass a few feet from the home, where numerous plates of food waited for us to enjoy a picnic.

"So Anna, what delights do we have today?"

Sitting on the blanket opposite myself, Anna gestured at each plate as she explained, "We have watermelon slices with pips removed, cucumber sandwiches, strawberries…" I watch as she picks up a single strawberry and dips it in thick virgin white cream, "And whipped cream." Her bright eyes are glued to mine as she brings her hand forward, tracing the strawberry across my lip. Opening my mouth slightly I take a chaste bite before allowing my eyes to roll back and a groan to leave my throat. "Delicious?"

"Delicious? Goodness, I have never known such moist strawberries or sweet cream, this is heavenly."

I was so enthralled by the taste of the fruit I had failed to realise that Anna had moved from her seat until she was straddling my waist. "I am glad you enjoyed it." I my mouth started to lose all wetness as I saw Anna's eyes lower and darken from behind her red mask. "However I do have more planned than a simple picnic."

"I assumed as much." I place my hands on Anna's slender hips, allowing my thumbs to push against the fabric. Moving forward I place a cluster of barely-touching kisses on her pale, freckled neck. "What do you have in mind?"

Anna help back a moan as she allowed me to assault her body. "Something others would deem as perverse."

"Perverse sounds thrilling to m – " Before I had a chance to finish my sentence our lips were pushed together with great heat. Her lips were soft and her tongue needy as it edged its way between my lips. I wait for a moment before I allow entrance. We battled and danced like a pair of mating birds while our masks ground together as if they were mimicking the movement our hips begged to perform.

Gripping my shoulders, the shorter fox pushed me onto my back as her tongue left my mouth and trailed down my neck. "Are you fond of this dress?"

I groaned with the missing contact on my neck, "No…please, unrig me with speed."

"As you wish my little white fox."

My eye caught a slight glint of metal when Anna went to reach something from the picnic to our left. It was a knife, sharp, perfectly crafted much like Anna herself. For a moment I thought my heart stopped beating when the edge of the knife found its way to my neck, it almost tickling my skin. Was she going to cut me? For a breath I was unsure, but I had to remind myself, this is Anna, she might be extravagant in her ways but she is of sound mind.

And I was right, the tearing of fabric causing arousal to spread through my body like a flame engulfing a forest of Spruce. "Oh what is this?"

I glance down as Anna pushes the knife into my white corset. "A corset? How inconvenient my little fox. We shall need to remove that as soon as possible." The knife was used to unclasp my front hooks, each one making a loud click followed by a comfortable exhale of my breath. "Now this is what I longed to see." Her pink lips grace my nipple that was erect from both arousal and a cool breeze in the air. "Your pale breasts lit by the sun, just how nature intended for them to be appreciated."

This was so unusual for me, the feeling of the fresh air against my skin in conjunction with the delicate yet needy touches of a woman, yet it was exhilarating. It took less than two moments before both our bodies were nude and pressed together, our hot skin feeling hotter with each touch. Using my left hand I trace my fingers across her shoulder and down her arms, following her freckles. "Red fox, you are beautiful."

A smirk appears from behind her mask. "Why thank you, white fox…" Her eyes dart down to my curls that hide my quim. "So are you."

Before I had chance to protest and explain how Anna is the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of viewing she proceeded to kiss down my body, causing me to gasp in surprise. With each kiss my body responded by causing arousal to fill my quim, waiting for Anna who was heading towards my lower body.

Using my hands I gripped onto the blanket below me and the thick mass of hair that breathed heat onto my wetness triggering me to writhe with pleasure. "Oh…" Feeling a tongue against my bud was a new but not unwelcome experience, one I would happily allow to happen on other occasions.

However my pleasure was short-lived for a moment when I caught a glimpse of a woman in the neighbouring garden watching as Anna pleasured me in daylight. It was at that moment I felt self-conscious about these acts. "Anna…" She glanced from her position to meet my eyes but failed to cease her actions. I lowered my voice, trying to hold back the whimper of arousal building my throat. "There is a woman watching."

Her teal eyes carefully glance to her right before she pulls away from my quim. I groan at the lack of contact, only to let out a moan when I feel a finger in its place. "Shh, do not worry my dear." She gave my nipples slight nips of her teeth before continuing up my body, "Is this not what you wanted? To be watched? To be liberated, to feel indecent?"

"Yes, however…"

"You have reservations?"

"Yes I do. What if she recognises me?"

At that moment a slender finger slid inside me perfectly, forcing my hips to buck without command. "Let me put your mind at rest…my little fox." Our lips connected and I tasted myself for the first time, it was unusual however not unpleasant, in fact it increased my want for Anna. In the midst of our kiss, Anna continues to talk in a mumble, "You are wearing a mask and I do not call you by your name. So she has no way of knowing who this wonder I am pricking could be."

The way Anna spoke was if she knew this would happen, that we would be caught by the young blonde woman. Could that by why she ordered me to arrive in my mask? To avoid exposure? This increased my interest for the woman who was now fingering me with three of her digits with little ease while her spare hand played with her own quim. It was at that point did all my reservations for what we were doing leave my body and animal instinct took over. Opening my legs wider I shot a harsh look into Anna's teal eyes, "This time, you will fuck me and I swear to the high heavens, it had better be orgasmic."

"That can promise." Pulling from inside my, Anna started to reach towards a small hamper that we had yet to open, "Now white fox, would you care for some fruit?"

I felt slight confusion fill my mind; however I played along as it seemed Anna was well rehearsed in her plan. "Don't mind if I do, thank you."

Slinking her hand under the wicker lid, Anna pulled out a banana. I did feel a slight disappointment filling my heart as I thought 'fruit' could have quite possibly been a euphemism for some sort of sexual contraption. Yet there is was a bright yellow banana in Anna's slight hand. I watched as she unpeeled the skin away from the fruit itself in a way that was almost erotic, but there was also a possibility that my heightened state made it seem so.

It was not until Anna – with her eyes locked on mine – placed her lips around the banana and proceeded to, well, treat it as if it were a cock. After a few choice sucks, Anna pulled away, leaving a glimmer of saliva and a slight trace of lipstick on the soft fruit. "May I ask what your plans are for the banana?"

Placing a hand on my knee, I was encouraged to spread my legs half an inch more, "You may, however I believe you could guess as to what will come next."

She was right; I was able to guess even before the tip was pushed against my opening. For a brief second I was sure I would not be able to take in the fruit as it was soft and I had a slight feeling of apprehension. Yet my body surprised me, easily taking the length without turning it into an unpleasant paste. "How does that feel?"

The length was thrust in and out of my quim causing a shiver and moan to run through my body at lightning speed. "Wonderful…"

Each thrust made my mind go blank for a moment and my body to blush furiously. I did not know such lewd actions could feel so normal. I gave a careful look to the blonde woman to our side, who now had her bloomers to her ankles and her dress to her hips, rubbing her bud with great speed and strength. The thought of having someone enjoying watching us initiated my mind to think unusual thoughts. Pointing to the strawberries I let out a slight grunt which was followed by a gruff sentence, "Fuck me with them…"

Anna turned her masked head towards the bowl before looking back in confusion. "There is no more room my fox."

Annoyed I threw my head back and closed my eyes tight, "I believe I have another hole, do I not?"

"Uh – oh…" Anna's words turned to a sly chuckle, "I see…"

The next think I felt was the cold tip of a strawberry pushing into my tight, virgin anus. Was I prepared for such things? No, not in the slightest, however I could not give two hoots about preparedness; I needed to be full, now.

When the fruit disappeared inside me I ordered for another, later followed by a third. Once happily full I forced myself on all fours, much like a dog, ensuring my lower regions were exposed to all those around me. "Make me reach bliss, make me scream your name like a mad woman…please my red fox, I beg of you, make me feel fulfilled."

Oh and did Anna fulfil me. Grasping the banana with a tight yet delicate hand, she frigged my sopping hole with immense speed. The feeling of being full in the back while being touching in the front was a wondrous feeling. "Anna…" I bit my lip trying to stifle my ungodly screams; however it was pointless, I was too far gone.

I needed release and I needed it soon. For a second I contemplated asking Anna to use her spare hand to pleasure my throbbing, erect womanly knob, but I knew she was using it to do the same action to herself. Not wanting to deprive her of her own release I lifted my hand from the blanket which I had been gripping with white knuckles, to attack the nerve.

With the combined feeling I could tell my body was close. My anus and quim tightened causing the fruit to turn to nothing more than a pulp. Losing all control, stars exploded in my lidded eyes while my back arched and legs shook uncontrollably. I tried to scream Anna's name, yet all that came out was a long scream of pure pleasure and lust.

Once I came down from my bliss I glanced back, between my legs where drips of fruit fell from me, and towards Anna who was now on her knees panting heavily. The sweat on her chin, the smile on her face and the blush on her neck all indicated I was not the only one who reached my peak. "Anna… that was extraordinary."

We both fell to the blanket, panting in each other's arms as I felt the fruit slowly leave my body. "I have to say my little fox; I was not expecting you to be willing to do such things."

I looked over at the blonde, who was now straightening out her dress and knee length hair. Her blush showing her own pleasure had been completed. "I suppose once you find the right audience you wish to please."

Laughing, Anna placed a kiss on the tip of my nose which was not covered by my mask. "I am in awe of you, I truly am."

"And I am of you."

I am not sure how long we were laid there, however in that time it felt as nothing around us mattered for we had found a companion who suited us perfectly.

* * *

**Thank you PhantomGemini, whose own updated chapter spurred me on to finish this one instead of sitting staring at a blank Word Doc.**

**Now time for sleep!**

**Goodnight!**


	16. Naval Wife

I find many things in this world unacceptable and the one that frustrates me the most is how it is acceptable for a man to take a mistress, yet for his wife to do that same is improper. My husband of eight years, Rear Admiral Hans has two mistresses and is not subtle about his infidelity. I however have had to keep silent about my adultery, as you see I have had a few mistresses of my own over the years. The one I most admired and possibly even loved was Anna.

Our relationship started five years ago when Anna was a child of eighteen and I was an adult of thirty five. We had both attended a celebration on a Gunboat in celebration of our men's return home from War with the Southern Isles. She was a sweet child, her hair like that of copper piping which sat on her shoulders in two tightly made plaits. Her dress was over the top, light mustard in colour with a black bodice and matching lace on all her edges. It was clear by the high collar this was a dress picked by her mother, not herself as her smile did not seem as restrained as her dress would suggest.

"Captain Agdar, what a pleasure it is to see you once again." I extended my hand to Anna's father which he happily shook with a grateful smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Ma'am."

"Please, call me Elsa. All those formalities are nothing but old nonsense."

"I couldn't agree more." Agdar turned to his wife and daughter with another smile. "I would like to introduce you to my wife Idun and daughter Anna."

Anna's young eyes met with mine and I felt an immediate blush coming close to the surface, luckily just in time Idun – with chocolate brown hair and gentle eyes – took hold of my hand. "It is wonderful to finally meet you; and I would like to thank you."

"Thank me? Whatever for?" I could not help but glance back at Anna after every other word. She was breath-taking.

"Agdar told me if it wasn't for your husband he would not be here to celebrate."

"I would hardly think I am the one you need to thank."

Idun's eyes started to tear with sadness or delight, I am not sure. Normally I would have found her ever so attractive and would attempt to court her quickly, however the moment I set my eyes on her daughter I knew she was the one I needed. "I know, but we both know you would have made Hans' life miserable if he was the reason for my husband's death."

I laugh out of politeness rather than actually finding what she said amusing. Idun was right; I would have been upset if Hans was the reason for Agdar's death for we had be friends for many years. However as my glances keep being drawn to the shorter and younger woman to my left who was nervously tucking her hair behind her ear, I know that I would have felt a responsibility towards her…if I had known her before that day of course. "Now…Anna was it?"

"Y – yes." Her eyes dart down, staring at the metal deck between us.

"Have you ever been below deck of a Gunboat before?"

"No I have not."

"Well then…you are in for a treat." I place a light hand on her shoulder before giving her parents a happy smile. "If you'll excuse me I believe it is about time we have your daughter aquatinted with the finest woman this side of the North Sea."

Agdar laughs thinking I mean the Gerda, however I know better. "What a splendid idea. Idun and I shall take the time to talk to Hans; do you know we could find him?"

"Most likely by the wine, you know how he likes his drink." I give a slight bitter smile, knowing that Hans has a problem with alcohol. I would not call him a drunk, however he is close. "Now, come Anna."

We head below deck, the metal steps groaning with each step Anna and I took. I run my fingers across the banister, the rust catching at my skin. I always found such roughness enjoyable as it was that of hard work and the sea air. "This is the Gerda…" I glance over my shoulder to Anna who quickly snapped her head towards me. "She is the finest Gunboat in Arendelle's fleet."

"I uh – I would say she is beautiful, however I do not know much about ships."

Without thinking I take hold of Anna's hand, her skin was warm and unlike my husbands; it gave my body a calming sensation. "Then I shall teach you."

I lead the redhead down a series of tight corridors, filled with only metal rivets and dimly lit gas lamps until we reach a small, thick door. I place my hand on the metal, feeling my skin almost seer with heat. "Here is the engine room, the heart of the ship."

Anna took in a deep breath as her lungs were filled with the hot air from the steam engines. To someone who is not used to such intense heat, they would find this experience unpleasant; however I found it almost intoxicating. I glance at the younger woman, her teal eyes wide with amazement as we walk through the numerous furnaces. "Are you alright?"

"I am quite fine, thank you." She said with the largest smile possible for a girl of such small size. "This is amazing, so large and blistering."

"It needs to be in order to sail. Gerda here is 135 feet in length with 480 kW of power." I run my finger across a soot layered pipe, allowing the blackness to stain my white fingers. "She is propelled by a two cylinder compound-expansion steam engine with a single screw."

"Sorry Ma'am however I do not understand."

"It's quite alright." I turn to Anna with an apologetic smile on my face. "Not many people do, even the Captains."

"Then why do you know so much? It is not common for a woman to know such industrial terminology."

With each word leaving Anna's pale lips, her confidence grew which caused my attraction towards her to also grow. Seizing the opportunity, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, holding her bicep with a friendly grasp. "You see Anna; this is the first ship my father and I designed together."

"You designed this?" I felt my heart pause for a moment as I took in the amazed undertone in her already ecstatic voice. "You must be a genius."

"A genius? Hardly, I am simply well-educated and stubborn enough to ignore my mother's wishes of learning needlepoi…" Anna looked at me with such awe that she stopped my train of thought.

"Wh – what is wrong?" Anna took a step back, her fingers nervously playing with her hair. "Do – Do I have something on my face? In my hair?"

Shaking my head I ran a hand across her rounded, freckled cheek that was slowly being overrun by a deep blush. How beautiful. "Not to worry, nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you staring with such intense looks?"

"Your eyes." Her eyes were like the dancing lights of the night's sky. A deep teal one moment but green the next. "They are the most beautiful colour I have ever had the privilege of witnessing."

Anna says nothing, instead her breaths became shallow and her eyes fixed to mine. If eyes are truly the windows to the soul then I have looked into the heavens and fallen further than I have ever fallen before.

What took me by surprise was a small hand coming atop mine, which had yet to leave her cheek. "Clearly you have not looked into your own eyes Ma'am."

"Please, do not call me Ma'am. I feel old enough as it is."

"You may feel old; however your eyes beg to differ. You have the sparkle of a child." My eyelids lower as our bodies move closer. "No…not a child, a girl of my age."

As our lips crashed together I felt my heart thump with so much force I was sure that it was about to burst through my tightly corseted chest. Yes my aim was to woo and court this fine young woman; however I had not expected it to happen so swiftly.

Reason told me to stop kissing her. To remove my tongue from around her own. Not to push her against the hot, coal dusted pipes that would char her clothes. However reason had left me, I was left with pure lust, a lust that gave me the need to taste the juices of this young woman's cunt.

Which is what I did…with great skill.

Dropping to my knees I bit back the pain as bone collided with iron. With all sense and formalities leaving my mind I pulled up her weighted skirt and underskirt until they were gathered in an unattractive bunch by her hips. Immediately my eyes were met with copper curls and her dripping sex. "No bloomers?" I enquired. I am unsure why I asked such a question, for at the time I did not care, however my mind was elsewhere.

"N – No, it is far too hot for such clothing."

"I couldn't agree more." I placed a series of kisses, with varying pressures and wetness up from the inside of her left knee, up until my lips were buried in the thick patch of damp hair that begged for my attention.

For a moment I allowed my body to remain still, I inhaled taking in the intoxicating smell of arousal and Anna's natural smell. I cannot pinpoint quite what she smelt like, but the closest descriptor I can think of is…warmth. She smelt of passionate, loving warmth.

Unable to handle the hunger inside my throat I ran a pointed tongue against her hood, pushing it back until my tongue met her sensitive bud. Anna's freckled hips jerked as her voice whimpered out with joy. It was a light touch, however it was just enough for Anna's juices to flow freely for me.

For such a young woman she certainly had the libido of an adult, of which I am forever grateful.

Moving further down her small, pink cunt, I allowed my own pink instrument to run up the length of her lips. Her taste was the opposite of her smell; it was less warm and gentle, and more powerful and addictive. I opened my mouth, allowing it to envelope her lips, giving them a series of light bite, sucks and licks. Each action causing a louder and varied moan from Anna's throat.

Wanting to truly pleasure her, I push my tongue into her hole…to which I hear a smaller moan. "No…" Anna whimpered out. "Please, lick my clitoris. That is the only way I am able to finish."

I gave Anna an agreed nod before returning back to my original position, with my tongue wrapped around the swollen appendage. With my fingers pushing into her thighs, and her nails scraping against my scalp, I continued to pleasure this young woman.

"Oh Elsa…" Her voice became less of a moan and more of a plea, she needed release and I intended to certify that she did so with vigour.

With my teeth lightly gracing her bud, Anna's hips jerked violently and her moans turned into deafening screams as the orgasm hit her with the force of a bullet impacting a body. "Elsa…" Her voice turned to a whisper as her body slumped to the floor to join me.

I brush her wet, unkempt fringe from her eyes while placing a loving kiss on the tip of her nose. "You are beautiful Anna."

"Wh – Why thank you…" Her breaths were shallow and difficult as she came from her high. "for such a wonderful tour."

"You are welcome Anna…perhaps you could give me a tour one day."

Anna took my hand in hers, rubbing her thumb against the palm of my hand. I felt a need to jerk my hand as a tickle made its way through my arm; however I was able to hold it back by focusing on Anna's relaxed colour-changing eyes. "I would be more than happy to."

"Now…shall we head back, your parents must be worried what is taking us so long?"

With a child-like groan, Anna leant into my chest and sighed heavily. "Please, I need a minute."

I could not help but smile as I pulled Anna closer, wrapping my arms around her hot, small frame. "Then a minute you shall have...perhaps even two."

"How generous."

From that day Anna and I had tours once a week, which after a year increased to two mind-blowing tours a week. Anna was the greatest mistress a bitter, white haired middle-aged woman could ever hope for. Oh how I loved her and wished I could flaunt her to my husband.

He would have been ever so jealous.

* * *

**My shoulder is feeling much better at the moment, but I am still planning on keeping my writing steady rather than spending hours everyday writing. Hope you don't mind.**

**Thanks for your support so far.**


	17. Starling

**Elsanna, Incest**

* * *

Elsa and I had made love many times in the past, the first time when I was merely an aroused girl of fourteen and Elsa was looking after me while mama and papa were away for a funeral. It was rough and we were unprepared, allowing ourselves to fumble through the act until we eventually gave into bliss. The times after that were a lot less…chaotic, yet still unrefined and lustful. However at this moment, as Elsa runs her un-gloved fingers across my breasts as if they were made from priceless Chinese ceramic, it feels less derived from lust and more from love.

I could spend many an hour writing out just how I fell deeply and painfully in love with my older sister, however that hardly matters. What matters is the present, how I came to know that I do not lust after Elsa but love her unconditionally. As a celebration for my nineteenth birthday, Elsa took me away from the comforts of our stately home in Arendelle to a small cabin our parents own in the North Mountain. Many would think this small wooden shack with a small stove for heating would be best off rotting, however both my sister and I love the tranquillity, here we can truly be ourselves.

Our evening started with wine, bread and cheese by the fire as we spoke of our childhood memories and other seemingly irrelevant things. I know I spoke very little as I sat there, because I was too captivated by the beauty of Elsa in the orange glow of the fire. She no longer seemed cold, instead her skin was full of life and blush, and her hair glinted similar colours to my own.

No longer able to control my want for my sister I placed a light kiss on her Cupids bow lips. And the moment she pushed the kiss further I felt my heart melt, as if it was becoming a part of Elsa's. It did not take long before both Elsa and I were nude on the worn oak flooring with Elsa's lips on my neck and her gloved hands on my waist.

Despite them being made from soft leather, the feeling of fabric on skin did not appeal, nor has it done for the many sexual encounters with my sister in the past. I understand she has a fear of dirt however I am clean; if I was unclean would she lick me where she does? I hardly doubt it.

"Elsa?"

"Yes my dear Anna?" She looked up from my neck with a look of slight confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Your gloves….could you please remove them?"

Sitting up, Elsa looked at her white gloved hands with sorrow as her loose hair fell around her bare shoulders. "I – I cannot, you know that Anna."

I took Elsa's left hand in my own and allowed my fingers to trace circles in her wrist before following the blue hue of her veins. "Elsa…" I look up to meet her ice blue eyes and I felt my heart melt once more, "Do you trust me?"

For a moment Elsa looked hesitant, as if she was going to say 'no', instead she nodded her head slightly. This confirmation allowed me to place gentle kisses on her wrist and the entrance to her glove.

As I came closer to Elsa's glove I could feel her tense up, yet I continued. I needed to show her there was nothing to be afraid of, that she could be completely exposed around me, both physically and mentally without coming to harm.

Inch by inch I pulled the leather glove slowly from her pale, soft hands. The smell of Elsa, perspiration and leather became almost intoxicating. I had to kiss her. I opened up her palm a fraction and while my eyes were fixed on Elsa's blue gems I planted a kiss as to say 'I love you and I shall forever be here for you'.

Pulling away, I placed my teeth at the tip of the fingers, tugging at the leather until her slender hand was finally revealed. I ran my hand across hers until our palms matched, her fingers were slightly longer and her nails perfectly manicured while mine were wider and less rounded. There was a single, darker freckle on the crease between her thumb and index finger that almost spoilt her perfect skin. Yet I loved it all the same. Seeing her hands after years of being hidden, it felt as if I was taking her virginity once again, but this time she was truly ready and free for me.

What I had not expected was for Elsa to remove her hands from mine and place them on my flushed cheeks. "Anna…" Her voice was on the verge of breaking from tears. "It is so good to finally touch you. I love you more than I thought possible."

"And I you, my wonderful sister."

Love took us over like a violent yet beautiful wave in a storm. Elsa assisted me onto my back where her hands ran across my warmer skin. Her touch was shaky yet loving; I had never known the feel of skin against skin could be so soothing and erotic. My quim was begging for Elsa's touch but I bit my lip to hold back my pleas as I wanted this sensation to last forever.

My hips jerked without consent as two sets of fingers rolled my hardened nipples between their tips. It was wonderful, not feeling the cold, irritating leather against my sensitive buds.

And as her fingers twirl with the metal piercing on my right nipple and her mouth clasps around my left, it leads me back into reality. My arousal is peaking at a rapid pace; my body is now acting without the consensus of my love-filled brain. My hips jerk forward, wishing to feel any form of solid object to massage against my quim, and lucky for me Elsa placed her thigh perfectly between my open legs allowing my wetness to rub against her skin. "Oh Elsa."

That was not merely a moan of pleasure, but a plea for her to touch me in a more intimate manner. Elsa, knowing my voices meaning, continues to flick her quail pipe against my hardened bud while her perfectly cold hand traces its way down my body.

A gasp of surprise leaves the throat of my sister when her fingers come in contact with my full patch of strawberry-blonde pubic hair. "Anna…" She swallows a lump that clearly has formed in her throat, "Your hair is so soft. I wish I had felt it sooner."

I can see a slight shimmer of tears forming over the front of Elsa's eyes which spurs me to take hold of her cheeks and kiss her reassuringly. "Elsa, please do not worry. At least you have finally felt everything of me."

"Not everything my dear Anna."

Oh my Goodness. Her fingers wrap themselves daintily around my clitoris, pushing back the hood as they finger the sensitive nub. This….this is what I have been waiting for…true love. Elsa has always known how to stimulate me and push me until I hit bliss, however with this new touch sensation I fear it shan't be long until I give into pleasure in the most spectacular fashion. "Elsa…yes!"

Normally such a moan of pleasure would drive Elsa to become rough, touching me faster and harder as if driven mad from desire. However her touches are remaining gentle and meaningful, her thumb continues to play with my swollen clitoris as her fingers grace my lips.

As Elsa's fingers touch my entrance a gasp escapes her lips, "You…you are…"

Warm? Wet? Needing your touches? Please Elsa, tell me.

"Astonishing to touch." Elsa slowly pushes a single finger into my ready quim, causing my back to arch, even if only for a moment. "I love you Anna."

"And I you, Elsa."

Her finger pushes deeper into my sex, and my arms pull her closer to my body. I need my Elsa to be as close as possible, to be part of me; I need my Elsa for always. I cannot help rolling my hips with each thrust of her delicate fingers; they are slow and perfectly pressured. "Elsa…oh Elsa."

Despite only being touched for mere minutes I can feel my body readying for the oncoming orgasm. My body temperature is increasing rapidly along with my breaths as I feel the tips of Elsa's finger touch the spot that is most satisfying. "Ahh…"

"Please Anna; allow me to feel your bliss. Let it out for me."

Her voice causes my back to shudder while my body rips into a gentle yet powerful orgasm. "Elsa!" My quim clamps around her fingers causing her to gasp as I start to shake uncontrollably. I try my hardest to keep my eyes open so I can look at my sister during this bliss; however I find it impossible and have to close them while biting her neck to stifle a primitive squeal. This was the most perfect orgasm a person could experience.

"Elsa, do not move. Do not take your fingers from me. Do not lift from my body…" I push a strand of hair from her face before placing a kiss on the tip of her upturned nose. "Just please, stay here with me."

"Of course Anna."

As we bring our lips together I know that this day shall be the last Elsa wears her gloves as we make love.


	18. Nurse

**Sequel to Menig.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The nightmares have stopped, but the memory of the explosion still remains. It had been six months and five skin grafts since the day I lost myself and became a burnt shell. The only person who could keep me centred was Nurse Anna, she was the only reason I tried so hard to recover, to fight. The only reason I was able to leave the ward and go into rehabilitation after four months rather than five, was her. I kept the promise of taking her out to dinner at the forefront of my mind as I carefully did a series of arm exercises for Doctor Weselton.

With a quick sniff of the nose, causing his sizeable moustache to wave at the movement, Dr Weselton smiled, "Perfect. How does your arm feel?"

Placing my bare, left arm on my lap I gave a slight shrug. "It is painful, but better than before. To be completely honest I can deal with the pain, I am just pleased I can move it again with little resistance."

"Well, I do believe you are now ready to return home."

"Are you sure?" I was unable to hold back my excitement, home, the smell of my own environment, my own bed…Nurse Anna.

Dr Weselton rose from his seat with a gentle smile on his elderly face. "Of course I am sure…unless you wish to stay."

"No no no, I am more than happy about the prospects of going home. When may I leave?"

"I shall organise the papers this evening for your discharge and you shall be allowed to leave in the morning. However I will require you to return once a week for physiotherapy." The Doctor lifted my hand and ran his cold fingers across my scars, "You may also require more skin grafts in the future, depending on how well you can continue to move your arm."

"Of course, however I would hope there would be no need."

"And I hope the same for you Elsa." Glancing over his shoulder, Dr Weselton watched as Nurse Anna approached the entrance to the therapy room. Her body – dressed in a simple white dress and purple smock – leant against the door with a gentle smile on her face. "Well, I do believe it is time for your lunch." He turns back to me with a smile. "Best not let Nurse Anna waiting, especially when you have such good news to tell."

I stand, and for a moment feel a pulling from my thigh before giving my Doctor a smile. "Of course Dr Weselton, I shall see you this evening, no?"

"Of course, now enjoy your lunch Elsa."

Taking my white hospital robe, I wrap it around my sparsely dressed body before making my way over to the copper haired beauty. "Good afternoon Nurse Anna."

Anna smiles and lets out a slight giggle before offering her arm, which I gladly take, placing my right hand on her forearm and my left around a cane to aid my walking. "Good afternoon Menig Elsa."

I laugh for a moment as I know Anna is teasing me, since my injury I have been honourably discharged and no longer hold the title of Menig, however my friend still enjoys calling me it from time to time. "You seem awfully chipper. Did a certain Nurse sneak you an apple once again?"

Placing my hand in my robe pocket I pull out a deep red apple before taking a bite. "Hmm…no, unfortunately I never received such an item." I continue to chew while Nurse Anna scoffs at my comment, oh how I do like to tease. "No, I have some good news…however I would like to wait until we are seated at lunch to tell you, if that is alright with you."

"That is quite fine Elsa."

During my recovery Nurse Anna would visit me at noon every day to enjoy a quick meal and a chat. When I was fit enough to walk and leave the ward we would meet in the cafeteria where often we would do an inane amount of flirting while enjoying a hot chocolate and other unhealthy treats. But at that moment, as we walked down the sterile white corridors all I could think was not that of sweets, but how I was to tell Anna I could finally take her for a meal.

Tucking my dress – well I say dress it is more of a nightgown – against my knees before sitting at a table, my back scars pulling with the effort of leaning forward until rested on the table-top. Placing two hot chocolates on the table, Nurse Anna accompanies me on the opposite side of the table. I watch as her delicate fingers, with short fingernails caress the warm ceramic, heating her hands. "I can see you are bursting to tell me something." I feel shocked at first, however Anna was capable of seeing straight through me and knowing just how I felt. She leant back against the chair back, tucking her right foot behind her left. "So, do not leave me in suspense. What do you have to tell me Elsa?"

I had so much to tell her, not just about my discharge, but with how I felt about her. How her teal eyes cause my heart to palpitate with each glance, how the loving touches she gives me cause me to feel hope where once I had none, how I love her more than I thought possible. "Elsa?"

I snap my head back to Anna who had a worried look on her face. The quick movement causes a pain in my neck but I bite back a squeal. She places her hand atop mine, rubbing her thumb lovingly against my burnt skin. I always admired how she would choose my burnt side over my perfect side, as if she was saying 'Yes, my dear, you are burnt, however I love you all the same.' "Are you feeling well? Do I need to take you back to the ward?"

"What?" I stared at Anna's worried face for a few moments. "Oh, no, sorry, I am quite alright. I was just lost in thought."

"All good I hope."

"Oh, very good indeed." With a smile I took a quick sip of my hot chocolate, burning my tongue in the process. "When thoughts involve you they are always pleasant."

A blush quickly formed on Anna's freckled, lightly tanned skin. "What?" Her voice was high, and that of shock. It had taken me a few moments to realise quite what she thought I had meant.

"No no no, Anna, please, I did not mean it in such perverse manner. I meant…" I sat back in my chair, contemplating my next words very carefully. No matter how hard I tried I could not form a sentence that did not make the situation worse, so I spoke about what had made me so pleased in the first instance. "Tomorrow I shall be discharged."

Clearly unable to hold back her excitement, Anna squealed as if she was a child before leaving her seat and pulling me into a tight, loving embrace. I buried my nose into her neck, taking in a deep intake of her warm scent that mixed with the smell of the hospital. "I am so happy for you Elsa." She pulled back, her eyes filled with tears that were yet to spill over her lower lids. Her mouth turned from a smile to the slightest of frown, which did not suit my red haired friend in the slightest. "I shall miss you."

"Miss me? What? I – you are not losing me Anna…remember our dinner plans?"

"I – I had just assumed that you would have lost interest in such things. You were high on morphine when we made that agreement."

Taking my hands, I ran my fingertips over Anna's heated cheeks, brushing away the odd tear that spilt over. "Anna, my Nurse Anna, this dinner is the reason I healed at such a rapid pace. I kept you in the forefront of my mind and the thought of not taking you for soup, roast and ice cream…well, it would break me."

"And we would not want that especially after how far you have come." Anna placed a light kiss on my cheek, almost touching the corner of my mouth. "I look forward to having dinner with you Elsa."

"Where would you like to go?"

Placing another kiss on my cheek, Nurse Anna giggled. "Do not worry about that Elsa; I shall do all the arrangements. Just be ready on Wednesday, I shall escort you from your home at six in the evening."

My eyes looked over Anna's body in confusion as she stood, "But – how do you know where I live?"

Her teal eyes flickered with slyness that caused my chest to tighten for a moment. This was her look she used for flirting, and my goodness, it affected me in more ways than I care to admit. "Oh Elsa, you should know by now that I have my ways. Now, I must get back to work. I shall see you Wednesday." Anna took less than four steps before she turned on the white tiles back towards me. "Oh and Elsa, please, wear whatever you feel is comfortable…I do not wish to see you in a dress if that is what you dislike the most."

"Good afternoon Nurse Anna."

"Good afternoon Menig Elsa."

A slight chuckle vibrated my throat as I was left alone in the cafeteria. Over our months of lunches I had told much about myself to Anna, such as my dislike for dresses, most likely derived from the fact I have worn a uniform for many years. While Anna told me her own dislikes, for example sandwiches, an odd thing to dislike however she has almost seemed peculiar yet so normal to me at the same time.

* * *

"Mama, please stop fussing." My mother, who I had not seen in years until my accident swotted my hands away from my deep blue dinner jacket with two sets of brass buttons as I pulled on the hems. Her fingers then straightened out the creases I had unfortunately caused.

"You would look so pretty in a dress rather than a suit Elsa."

"Most likely, however it has been far too long since I have stepped in a dress, and I dread to think how painful corsets have become over the years."

Mama shook her head in displeasure while tucking a handkerchief in my breast pocket, which I swiftly removed. "And I suppose your burns would not take kindly to such a tight garment."

I turned to the full-length mirror and stare at my reflection for a moment. Yes I look smart, dressed in deep blue with a white cravat tucked into my shirt and a military brooch on my lapel; however I cannot keep my eyes away from my scarring. "Am I hideous?"

"What? Oh Elsa, of course not." Mama pulled me in a loving hug, yet I was unable to reciprocate the attention. Feeling my sadness, mama took a step back and handed me a pair of white gloves from a nearby dressing table. "Take these…if you are worried about others staring then hide your burns while in public." Her hand graces my jaw which has the faintest of marks. "I know you cannot cover all your wounds, but hopefully this will put you at ease."

"Thank you." I should have hugged her and told her just how much this meant to me, but I stood there, staring into her ageing eyes while placing the tight gloves onto my hands. How heartbroken she must have felt.

"Elsa, she is here!" Both mama and I turn to my bedroom door at the sound of papa's voice; it was filled with excitement, just the same as my heart.

As I made my way down the steps, one shaking hand fixed on the balustrade while my other held my cane, Anna came into my sights. Her hair was pinned up with an elaborate bun and plaits, similar to mine but filled with fire thanks to her natural colour. While her slim body was rigged in a simple light yellow dress with three-quarter sleeves and intricate lace across her bust, giving me a slight preview but not enough to tempt. Her face was painted with nothing but a blush and fine freckles that I love so much.

I was frozen at the last step as Anna bowed her head and gave me a most perfect smile. "Good evening Elsa."

"Goo – good evening Anna."

Anna took my gloved hands in hers and kissed the top, the smile never leaving her lips. "You look radiant. I must say suits fit you very well." Her eyes stop at my breasts for a moment before meeting back with my own eyes. "Very well indeed."

"I uh – " I was unsure what to say as a blush seeped through my pale skin. If it hadn't been for mama edging us out of the front door, I fear we would still be stood in my hallway waiting for my sentence to have finished, or even begin.

As the door closed behind us, I extended my arm out to Anna, which she looked at for a moment before walking away a few steps to the left of myself. This action hurt my soul, despite being a first class flirt, Anna feels…less than accepting with her sexuality. For the first time in these many months did my copper haired friend seem worried about what others would think of her, and I found it upsetting. "Anna, why did you not accept my arm?"

She did not turn her eyes away from the wet cobbles, "You know why Elsa."

"You take it when we are in the hospital."

Anna stopped at the corner of a gas-lit street, her boots scraping against the stone as she turns back towards me. "Because…the hospital is the only place I feel as if I can be myself."

"So the only way you would ever show affection, is if we are behind four white walls?" What Anna had said hurt me more than her refusing to take my arm. "If that is the case, then why are we going out for dinner? What are we? Friends, acquaintances, a Nurse and lonely patient?" I tried to hold back a tear, however its power was overbearing.

"Please…Elsa…" Anna used her gloved fingers to brush the tears from my cheeks. "Do not cry. I admit I am unsure what this relationship can be classed as, most likely dysfunctional. However, do not think for one moment that I do not care for you, because I do, more than I thought possible."

"Then show me, here, in the streets. Kiss me."

I knew the moment those words left my lips Anna would not comply; instead she took a step back and continued to walk away. "I am sorry Elsa, I cannot in public. I am married, remember?"

All that went through my mind as I followed Anna as if I was a little puppy, was how I cursed Kristoff. How if he wanted he could kiss Anna, touch her, both in public and in private. The jealously inside my chest was growing at a rapid pace, however I did not predict just how it would have grown as we attended dinner.

"Kristoff, darling!"

Turning from the coat stand at the entrance to a large, lavishly decorated restaurant I watched as a young, burly blond man dressed in a fine dinner suit embraced my dear Nurse. "Anna, you are early..."

His brown eyes met with mine, causing a smile on his face and a scowl on mine. "And this must be the lovely Miss Christian." His hand extended out to take mine, which with a bitter smile I accepted. "Anna has told me so many lovely things. And I would like to thank you for your work in the war, if it hadn't been for you; I fear my dear Anna would still be on the battlefield."

"Well I am glad having my body burnt from an explosion worked in your favour."

I had no need to look at Kristoff to know his face turned from happiness to that of discomfort, as if someone had just given this blond beauty an enema. "Well…Kristoff, would you care to lead us to our table?" Anna, with her upbeat tone managed to slice through the tension, thankfully.

"Of course, now please follow me. I ensured we were given the best table, right by the kitchen."

Anna turned to me as we walked through the dining room with a proud smile on her face, "Kristoff is the front of house manager, so more often than not we are able to have good tables and cheaper meals."

When she turned I rolled my eyes and muttered, low enough for only I to hear, "One of the perks of sleeping with a man I suppose."

Dinner itself had not been appalling, the French onion soup was divine, the same goes for the roast. Even Kristoff grew on me, even if I did try and make him seem like a fool whenever I had the chance. "So tell me Miss Christian, how do you feel now you are out of the Military? You must be pleased."

I stared down at the bowl of indulgent chocolate ice cream before me, while pushing a ball around with my oversized spoon. "Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change." I smirked to myself for a moment, knowing that not many people would know where this quote came from unless they had a dark taste in literature.

"Frankenstein if I am not mistaken."

"Oh, you have read it?" I had not bargained for Kristoff to be one of those people.

"Of course, it is one of the greatest novels of the Century."

Leaning back into my chair I gave Kristoff a agreeing nod before glancing at Anna, my eyes watching as she swallowed a biscuit. The way her throat lifted then dropped in mere seconds caused my temperature to rise and my gloves to suddenly feel awfully uncomfortable. Despite my dislike for her marriage and especially her husband, I still loved her dearly and wanted nothing more than to kiss her with the deepest passion I could muster.

My mind was so focused on the image in front of my eyes, my ears failed to register the sound of Kristoff speaking. "I am sorry, could you repeat yourself? I was lost in my own thoughts."

"I said you seem the type of woman to enjoy a good penny dreadful or two."

The corners of my mouth curl to create the slightest of amused smiles, while my fingers play with the hem of the high-quality table cloth. "I have been known to enjoy one when the mood strikes. I am particularly fond of The String of Pearls."

"The one about the barber? How barbaric."

"No more barbaric than war."

The blond nods in agreement and swallows his tea before continuing. "Now that Miss, I cannot disagree with. Have you ever read Varney the Vampire?"

"I am afraid not, however I have heard many positive and…confusing comments."

Kristoff let out a hearty chuckle. "Yes, you do have to push past the confusing settings to enjoy it thoroughly. I heard that the Author…oh goodness, what is his name? He wrote those short children's stories…uh – Under the Sunset."

"Bram Stoker?"

"That's it!" Kristoff slammed his palms against the table in a spectacular fashion, causing the crockery to dance in the air. "Bram Stoker. I heard from a very reliable source that he is writing a book about certain dark, blood-sucking creatures."

"Do you like stories with such dark themes?"

"Who doesn't?"

"I don't." Both Kristoff and myself turned to Anna who was uncomfortably pushing the remainders of her ice cream around the bowl, much how I was earlier.

Leaning forward, I placed a comforting hand on her own. "I am sorry Anna, I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Anna smiled in the sweetest of manners before nodding, "It is fine Elsa, no need to worry. I am just not an admirer of horror stories."

"And yet you are Nurse."

The unfamiliar voice coming from my back forced me to turn to see a tall, red haired man with hideously large sideburns, and a sly smile to match. His body clothed in almost virgin white which caused his already pale skin to look poor. He was not attractive in the slightest; however the smile on Kristoff's face said he thought otherwise, most likely down to his obscene gas-pipes. "I am sorry to disturb you. How are you this evening Anna?"

Nodding politely, Anna gave the man a gentle smile. "Dr Hans, I had not expected to see you here. I am very well, thank you, yourself?"

"I am perfect thank you, just returned from the War."

"I assume you are spending your freedom wisely."

Dr Hans glanced at Kristoff with a smirk that seemed sprinkled with slight arousal. "Nothing exciting has happened as of yet, however one can only hope. How about you Anna, are you happy to be back in Arendelle?"

"More than anything." Her eyes darted to me in a time that was almost unmeasurable. "I have missed the Fjords; they are so much calmer than the waters surrounding the medical ships."

"Speaking of medical ships, I heard you are being sent back at the end of the month."

"What?" Anna asked politely, where I was no so calm. Shouting the same question at the top of my voice I kicked my chair from behind me as I stood.

I looked at Anna with eyes filled with rage. "I cannot believe this!" I turned, pushed this Dr Hans out of my way as I stormed through the restaurant. For those few moments until I was hit by the cold, wet air of the street I could not care who saw me shouting, crying, acting like a mad woman. I was upset – no not upset – distraught. Anna shouted after me a few times, however I kept walking, my eyes focused on the dark clouds above.

"Elsa."

I ignored Anna.

"Elsa, please wait."

Why would I stay? The thought that kept running through my mind was I about to be hurt again, and I feared the pain would not be dampened by Opiates.

"Elsa!" Anna grasped my wrist causing me to pull back and wince in pain. She had, without thinking, touched my still delicate scarring. "Oh my goodness, Elsa, I am so sorry."

"What do you want?" I spat out while rubbing my wrist gently.

"Why did you leave?" Her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt, which pulled at my heart a great deal. But, she is leaving for who knows how long. I cannot bear for her to leave me.

"Because you are leaving me."

"What? Elsa…" When my copper haired beauty took a step forward I had to hold back the urge to step away. Her teal eyes looked deep into mine while her fingers played with my fringe in the most soothing of manners. "I would never leave you."

"Really, then what about what Dr Hans said?"

Anna looked away for a moment while letting out a deep sigh. "You are right; I will most likely be leaving for the War once again. However I do not wish to. I want to remain here with you."

I take hold of Anna's hand, placing a kiss on each fingertip before letting them fall to her sides. "You shall never remain with me, not as long as you are married to Kristoff."

"Is that why you have been acting so strange tonight? You dislike Kristoff."

"I do not dislike him!" My voice started as a yell, but I pulled it down in fear of making this scene far worse. "He is a wonderful man, and that is what I dislike. I do not want you to be happy with another, I wish for you to be happy with me." Tears now feely rolled down my cheeks, staining them with each passing second.

"I am happy with you Elsa, truly."

"Behind closed doors!" I leant back against a nearby wall, my coat becoming wet from the residual rain on the bricks.

"What do you suggest I do Elsa? Leave Kristoff?"

I turned my head away from Anna, as I knew there was no need to see her facial expression from what I was about to say. "Get a divorce."

"Divorce? Are you insane, that would ruin me, us!"

The heat of anger left Anna by the gallon, which made me feel an immense amount of guilt. However, despite this I still continued to dig into Anna, hurting her further. "Well I do not care what you do; I just do not want you near him. Husband or not I do not want him touching you."

"Touching me? He has never once touched m – oh…" I turned to Anna who had a look of realisation on her face.

"What?"

"We can get an annulment." Anna took hold of my hand with such excitement it caused my admiration for her to return. "That will put a less stigma on Kristoff and me…but…" As her face dropped so did mine.

"You still cannot be with me in fear of being ostracised. Anna, do you have any idea how much this hurts? How much you are hurting both of us? I could give you a great life, a secure and happy life, but you would rather spend it with a man you do not love. It is beyond insane!"

Anna stood in silence for a moment, thinking deeply. I always loved how she thought, her eyes would narrow and her eyebrows knit together in the centre. It is how I imagine a squirrel to look when concentrating.

"You know what…excuse my language, but fuck it. I love you and want to be with you. I do not give a toss who knows!"

If you had asked me at the moment that Anna pressed her lips against mine in the dark, drizzly streets of Arendelle how I was feeling, I would have looked at you with a dumbfounded face. However now, as I sit back and contemplate those events I have one word to describe my emotions, love.

When Anna eventually pulled her soft lips away from mine, the smallest thread of saliva still connecting our lips, she laughed. "Well, now I can defiantly say I have indescribable feelings for you."

"What? You do not love me?" I could not help but tease as I placed a kiss on her lips causing my body to fill with shivers.

"Oh I do love you my Menig."

I would have been more than thrilled for the evening to end there, for us to return to the restaurant, hand-in-hand, very much in love. However it turned out to be far more thrilling than I had ever expected.

Taking my hand, Anna pulled me towards the middle of the cobbled street, the sly grin I loved so much on her face. "Come Elsa."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

* * *

Anna's home was small, but warm, with deep red and gold wallpaper lining the walls and light oak parquet flooring in the entrance hall. As I allowed my eyes to roam in order to take in my new environment I failed to think of one simple question, why had Anna taken me here?

It was not until I heard an audible thump of fabric on wood did I realise Anna was stood before me in nothing but her undergarments and corset. Swallowing back my nerves as I stared at her almost nude body, the only word I was able to muster was, "Goodness."

With her hips swaying in the most delicious manner, Anna made her way towards me. "Goodness, is that all you can say Elsa?"

"I – Uh – " I could not think of a single sentence that would not make me sound as if I should be the village idiot, yet I spoke nonetheless. "What are you doing?"

Brushing her lips against my neck, just above my cravat, Anna let out a slight chuckle that vibrated against my skin. "Doing what I do best dear Elsa."

She was teasing me. This was the Anna I knew so well, the woman who loved nothing more than to cause my blood to boil and my cheeks to blush with arousal. However, as her fingers skilfully pulled the scarf from my neck and unbuttoned my jacket, allowing both to fall to the floor I started to think. Was she truly teasing me, or where we about to make love in her entrance hall?

By the time my mind had come out from its cloud of confusion Anna was already in the process of removing my shirt. With sudden worry I grasp her wrists and gazed into her now worried eyes. "Anna, please explain, what is about to happen?"

"Whatever you wish Elsa." Her eyes dart down to my exposed left breast, which is partially burnt around my nipple. "I had hoped we could finally take this relationship to something more meaningful."

Letting go of her wrists I quickly cover my chest up due to embarrassment. "Oh Anna, how I would love to touch you…" I bit my lip and sighed, "However I do not feel comfortable."

"Why not?" There was pain in her voice which I tried to block from my mind.

"Because I do not feel ready…I do not feel beautiful in this skin yet."

"I find you beautiful."

I buried my face into her palm as it cupped my cheek. "Thank you Anna, however I still do not feel comfortable with you seeing me like that."

"Elsa, I was your Nurse. I washed you every day, I even cleaned your…that does not matter. I know what your body looks like Elsa and I still find it beautiful."

I took a step back until I was against the cast iron radiator. "Anna please understand what I am trying to explain. I do not feel ready to feel so vulnerable, I love you, I truly do but I cannot do this. I am sorry."

"Of course. I am sorry; I did not wish to pressure you. If you want you can sit in our front room while I redress and make some tea."

I placed a gentle and quick kiss on Anna nose and gave her a thankful smile before making my way to her front room. The room was small yet comfortable, much like her hallway, decorated in deep red wallpaper with an open coal fire and three separate armchairs. It was nice to know that Anna does not share the same seat with Kristoff, yet it also meant I would not share the same seat as my copper haired friend.

"You are allowed to sit if you wish." I turned to see Anna fully dressed and with a tray of tea in her hands. "We can sit on the floor by the fire if you want, it is warmer."

* * *

It did not take long for Anna and I to forget about our teas that were cooling rapidly as our lips crashed together. We had been having a discussion about Anna's marriage that soon filled me with jealously, I may not have been making love to Anna that night, but I was sure going to show she was mine.

My lips trailed from the corner of her mouth down to her neck, which was exposed by her slightly open dress. With the smallest amount of force I encourage Anna onto her back, where her hair fell loose from her bun and scattered beautifully on the carpeted flooring. "Elsa…" Her voice was quiet and needy, so delicious. "You are making me…"

Licking up the length of her ear I gave a little and possibly manly chuckle. "Well we cannot have that now, can we?"

I saw the surprise and happiness in the blue of Anna's eyes as I used my left hand to pull up her dress until it gathered around her waist. For a moment I had an urge to sit back and sneak a view of her bloomers in the faint hope there was an obvious advertisement of lust on the fabric. Instead I continued to play with her ear as I brought her own hand down until it rested on the fabric. "Let yourself go my darling."

For a moment I could see that Anna was hesitant, but as I kissed her neck and breathed against her once again her hand started to find its way under the top of her bloomers. She was about to explore herself and give herself sweet release in front of me. The thought of such an action caused my quim to twitch with excitement, but the moment I heard her wet folds brush against her fingers, and the slightest of moans to leave her mouth…well, I was done for.

Closing her eyes tight, Anna started to play with herself and judging by her red face and lip disappearing under off-white teeth, it was most pleasurable. However this did not stop my own arousal from forming, creating a pool in my own bloomers that was most likely soaking through to my trousers.

My heart started to race as I felt Anna's lips brushing against my own pale neck, forcing a blush to form at the sight of contact. "Elsa…" her voice was low and breathy, triggering even more exhilaration to run through me like a stampede of startled animals. "Do not let me be the only one to reach bliss, please, touch yourself."

I could not say no as another kiss touched my increasingly hot skin. However I decided against touching myself, and decided Anna should be the one to help me. Settling on my knees that were situated either side of Anna's bent knee, I ran my crotch against her bare skin. The feeling of her joint against my clitoris caused a shiver to explode through my spine at great force.

Despite knowing that this was not Anna touching me as such, I imagined her smooth fingers against my skin. The thought of her lips travelling down my throat, across my clavicle and down the valley of my breasts, before her mouth envelopes my hardened nipple caused my body to shiver. My hips would jerk from the pressure of her tongue against the sensitive bud, while at the same time her fingers travel further down my body. They way her nails occasionally scrap at the skin would make me wonder if Anna was trying to memorise every part of my pale, partially burnt body.

As I bury my face into her loose, delicate smelling red hair, her fingers would be playing with the shorter hairs on my own body. Those fingers would find themselves at my clitoris with little problem before she proceeds to fingers them with the pads of her fingers.

Her digits would not move from my sensitive bud, but rather massage it with great care and attention, sparking numerous loud and needing moans from my throat… "Ah Elsa!"

My thoughts were pushed from the front of my mind as Anna's pleads fill my ears. She was close to reaching bliss and so was I. Her hand moved frantically as she tried to push her over the peak, the hardest challenge.

But as her body jerks, her hips and knees rise, Anna lets out the most wonderful of guttural whimpers that created no words. As the same time, the knee I had been writhing against pushed suddenly into my quim, spurring my own orgasm to start. A great pressure released while stars shone under my eyelids. "Oh, Anna."

Our bodies shook together until we were left in a sweat laden pile on the floor. The open fire suddenly seemed unbearable, but as Anna wrapped her arms around my damp back I could not bring myself to move further from the flames.

"Elsa…" Anna took a moment to compose herself. "I love you."

"I love you too Anna."

We spent the next three hours laid together chatting about our love, chatting about the future. We eventually agreed that Anna would remain married to Kristoff while I moved into the house and shared the bedroom with Anna. Anna could keep her reputation while I am able to keep the woman I loved. If any nosey neighbour felt the need to ask about this mysterious new live-in guest, I am simply an ex solider who is unable to cope on her own due to injuries both mentally and physically. As for the military, Anna convinced me she would be able to take a permanent position at the hospital, so there would be no need to leave me.

And with that I could not be happier.

I finally have the woman of my dreams, my Nurse Anna.

* * *

**I did not intend for this chapter to last so long, however I needed something to take my mind off work.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cheers**


	19. Muse

**Requested by my friend to write a chapter that is a mixture of The Picture of Dorian Gray and Penny dreadful. It very VERY loosely based on both, because I found it odd to combine both but it was fun.**

**Time to play, spot the quote!**

**Elsanna, rough sex.**

* * *

They say love has many faces and for many years I assumed I would not understand the meaning of such a phrase until I met a young – well I say young, her age is the largest mystery behind those deep blue eyes – woman, known as Elsa Gray.

I had been playing Juliet in small, run-down theatre when I saw her in the minimal crowd. She had been sat three rows from the front, her near-white hair braided tightly was allowed to fall across her shoulder, outlining her breast. Every spare moment I had, I would gaze into her aqua blue eyes that seemed filled with a deep mystery.

As I took to the stage for my final line, my eyes were attracted back to the pale beauty, who had been using her thumbnail to score down the skin of an orange. I swallowed back my emerging arousal as I spoke my line, "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"

When I glanced back once again, Elsa had been placing a segment of the juice filled orange onto her tongue. And if she knew I was watching her, she wrapped the tip around the fruit before slowly pulling it into her mouth. Oh how wonderfully fast my heart was beating.

Eventually the play came to a close and I was able to join the other actors and spectators in the small, worn-down bar by the foyer. Placing my money on the dark wooden counter I ask for a glass of whiskey, to which another hand from behind places double the money. "Two please, one for me and one for…" It was the woman who I had been watching through the performance, the woman with ocean blue eyes and almost white, blonde hair.

"Oh, Anna, Anna Vane."

"And one for Miss Vane, as treat for such a spectacular performance this evening."

Taking a step back from the bar and pulling my coins back into my hands I gave her a friendly smile. "Thank you Ma'am, however it was hardly spectacular. If I was an actress of a higher calibre then I would not be acting in such a low-grade theatre."

With a cheeky roll of her eyes, Elsa – which I had yet to find out was her name – handed me my glass of whiskey before brushing our glasses together with force. "Cheers."

"Cheers." I replied out of politeness.

"And in relation to your previous comment, if you are not seen to be a high class actress then all of those critics know nothing of the theatre."

"And you do Ma'am?"

"Please call me Elsa, Elsa Gray. And no, I know very little of the theatre." Her finger brushed a single strand of my red hair from my face before she continued, her eyes staring intently into mine. "However I do recognise beauty and potential, and your eyes scream both."

I was unsure what it was about Elsa that made my legs feel as if all bones had been removed, but it was a thrilling feeling. Her mannerisms were so striking, her back straight, her eyes hard yet flirty. She was arrogant without it being obvious to many; she intrigued me as much as I did her.

Cocking my head I watched Elsa's neck as she takes a sip of her drink, a single drop making its way down her white skin. Her skin was flawless, as if she had never been in sunlight or touched by another. It was almost unhuman yet captivating. Much like when you see a tiger boxed in a cage, its fur shows beauty while its demeanour screams danger, yet despite this danger you are compelled to lean closer.

"So tell me Miss Vane, what else do you do apart from act?"

Running my fingers against the cool, glass I leant back against a nearby wall, "Many things Miss Gray…many things." I raised my eyebrow slightly as I took a swift drink of my whiskey causing Elsa to smile and release the slightest of chuckle.

"Playing hard-to-get are we?"

"Unlike many others in my profession, I am not some common whore who would spread her legs for every woman, man and creature that bought her a drink."

Gracing her thumb against the corner of my lip, Elsa brought the digit to her mouth where she licked a single droplet of the drink from its surface. "I meant no disrespect, I am simply curious as you have captured my attention."

"I capture the eye of many who come. What makes you any different?"

Looking down to me, Elsa took a step forward, her body uncomfortably close to mine however I did not wish for her to move. Her – most likely natural – fragrance filled my nostrils causing my head to swim; it was as if her body had been bathed in the purest of water found in the deepest depth of this planet. "Why not I show you rather than explain?"

"And how may I ask will you do that?"

Taking the glass from mine, Elsa settled both our drinks onto a nearby table before she carefully took hold of my wrists. "By showing you that I am simply a woman who adores the finer things in life…such as art."

I could see in her smile that she did not mean art in the slightest, but she meant someone who works in the field of art, such as myself. My brain screamed for me not to agree, not to leave with a stranger, a beautiful stranger. However my body moved on its own accord as it filled my mind with a thick haze, for Elsa was captivating and I felt compelled to know more. "And I assuming this would be situated in your own home."

Elsa nodded, "Of course, however if you do not wish to come to my home I understand and I shall leave you to your evening."

I had waited for her to turn less than forty degrees from me before I gripped her wrist, my skin feeling coarse against her soft, black lace that went from wrist to elbow. "Elsa wait…" She smiled when she realised I had dropped the formalities; "I would very much like to come with you. I have always enjoyed seeing the home environment of others."

"Then I am sure you will much enjoy mine Anna for it is decorated in an unusual manner."

Elsa had not been joking when she mentioned her homes interior. Then home itself was a large, double-fronted town house which you reach via five, imposing granite steps. Once inside you are met with an open foyer painted in white with wood panelling painted in a grey not much lighter than that of a downpipe. The only colour seen was by the gaudy encaustic tiles that lay underfoot. Her gaslights were dimly lit giving the room an eerie yet romantic feeling, which was amplified by the beautiful aroma of flowers.

To my left was a small round table holding a single flower of deep purple with an acid yellow centre. Compelled further, I push my nose into its petals, inhaling the acrid smell. My head swam and my heart increased its beats as Elsa leant closer, "What does it say to you?"

Her voice was barely heard by my ears yet I spoke nonetheless. "Touch me with your finger, softly, my scent on your neck, open your lips, taste…" I had not realised until that moment that my eyes were happily shut, allowing my senses to be taken over by this flower. Standing upright I turned back to Elsa who had an intrigued and possibly aroused look on her porcelain face. "What is it?"

"Deadly nightshade."

My jaw felt as if had lost all muscle, slowly falling slack from shock. I had just smelt the flower of the Belladonna, a highly poisonous flower, yet it brought out emotions that I tried to keep hidden from strangers. "Why do you keep such a dangerous plant in your house?"

Walking with a quick step, Elsa's perfectly formed hips and slight waist brought down my attention as she flicked her wrist. "Because it is beautiful and I love all beautiful things, now come Anna, this way to the drawing room."

The drawing room was just as grand as her foyer, yet much less bare. Her walls were hidden by a barrage of portraits, men, women, children, couples, so many portraits. There was the occasional landscape yet even in those did people feature heavily. I have never known so person to be so keen on the human body. My eyes were pulled to series of female nudes above a grand piano painted in charcoal. "It is the eyes."

I turned to Elsa who had a glass of whiskey in either hand. "Excuse me?"

"The reason I keep so many portraits is the eyes. They show so much yet hide twice the amount, I like to stare at their faces for hours to discern what they are feeling and secrets they have hidden." Elsa used her full hand to point to a particular lovely woman, with deep, chocolate-like hair and a delicate smile. "This woman for example, I see pride and a woman from high-society yet she is full of worry for her daughter."

"You got all that from the eyes of a painting?"

"Not quite." Elsa paused to take a sip of her drink before resuming. "I know this because she is my mother."

My eyes wander across the delicate oil brushstrokes of the woman's faintly freckled cheeks and down to her dress which seemed oddly out of fashion for her age. Upon closer inspection I saw minor cracking on the surface; this painting was old, too old for it to be the mother of Elsa however I did not challenge this. "Why paintings, why not photographs?"

Brushing her free hand against my shoulder blades, the blonde stood closer to me, her breath against my neck. "Photographs are so ironically impermanent. They capture one moment in time to perfection, however paintings capture an eternity."

Taking the untouched glass from my hand, she placed it on a nearby table before returning her hands to my body. Her slender fingers running across my corseted stomach. "Well, if that is the case. Then I would love nothing more than to be in a painting with you Miss Gray…" I swallow my words for a moment as a light breath of air blew across the nape of my neck. "If it means I shall be with you for eternity."

"If that is what you wish my dear, then it shall happen."

With a swift movement I had been turned to face Elsa. Taking hold of my bird-like wrists, she pushed me, her new acquaintance against the wall. A particularly large picture frame pushing into the small of my back caused a moan of surprise to leave my mouth. "May I kiss you?"

I turned my head slightly and brought it forward so my lips were a hair-width from Elsa's. "Do not ask permission. If you want to do a thing, do it because it is your desire not my allowance. You must risk rejection."

"Does that not seem at all risky to your wellbeing Anna?"

With a coy smile I brushed my lips against her, only for a moment yet the spark lingered for much longer. "You take me for a frail woman Miss Gray." I took hold of Elsa's wrists, using my weight and speed to turn the tables, in order for her own back to be pressed against the cold, gilded frame. "You see Elsa, if you ignore what I wish then it shall be an early grave for you."

Sending me a wicked, arousal filled smile, Elsa bit my neck tenderly. If I had not been so set on trying to prove my worth I would have allowed my legs to give under my weight. Once her teeth were removed from my tender skin, Miss Gray whispered in my ear with a voice that was almost that of a ghost. "I warn you Miss Vane, I am not easy to kill."

Two sets of blue were drawn together in a quick flick on the head, as our eyes stared deeply into each other. The power, the tension, the unusual force caused the room to feel thick, as if filled with fog. However despite this I had never felt as alive as I did at that moment. "And I am not one for giving up."

Taking hold of my buttocks, Elsa – with great strength – pulled me onto her hips, my legs automatically wrapping around her waist as my skirt lifted. "To the bedroom Miss Vane?"

"To the bedroom Miss Gray." Our lips crashed together in a feverish kiss. My body felt as if I had been waiting my whole life to feel such passion, such danger yet love in a single kiss. I was unsure if it was theBbelladonna, the drink, Elsa's influence, or just I had been repressed for so many years, but I felt confident, strong…and just as dangerous as this situation.

Like a blind man knowing his around the town from memory, Elsa carried me to her bedroom without once looking away from me as we kissed without breath. I had not cared that our saliva caused our lips to slip on occasion, or that our nose bumped causing slight groans, as we were deep in the pit of pleasure and uncontainable lust.

Feeling my body land on a soft mound with groaned under my weight, my eyes jolted open to see Elsa, with dark, almost grey eyes straddling my stomach. We had finally reached her bedroom. I could not tell you what it looked like; all I could say was that it smelt of sex – of Elsa.

With the same strength this white haired beauty displayed moments earlier, her hands took hold my dress by the collar, ripping it with one swift movement. The simple sound of cloth ripping caused a moan to escape my mouth and a shiver to run up my spine. For years I had wondered what it would be like to be taken with such primitive actions yet this felt less primal and more sensual. And goodness, how I loved it.

After breathy moans, excitable kisses and forceful touches both our clothes laid in strips on the floor beside the bed. For a few moments our heated unrigging calmed down, leaving our nude, flushed bodies pressed together.

Elsa's body was almost perfectly sculpted, her skin contained no blemish just the occasional freckle that was almost impossible to see. I thought only an immortal could have such a body, yet there she was, her heat with mine, our breaths in tandem…her eyes drinking up my arousal. Who needed to stare at the eyes of paintings when I could stare into these pools of blue?

Wrapping my legs around her pale hips, I brushed my curls against her stomach before I dragged my nails down her back. The pain caused Elsa to let out a slight moan of excitement as she licked her lips. "Ah…yes, be rough Anna."

I am not sure why I felt this urge to cause both pain and pleasure to this beauty, but her moans brought forth this…demon from inside that I allowed to consume me. With strength I did not know I possessed I threw Elsa so I was straddling her, my wetness dripping against her skin. I went to kiss her delicate lips but when I was a breath from them I turned and bit her neck, hard, drawing the slightest amount of blood. Not for one moment, as the red tainted her snowy skin, did I fear that I had hurt this woman. Instead as her moan quietened, I dragged my nails across her chest, nicking her skin once more. "Oh Anna, yes!"

Unable to control myself I continued to bite, scratch and occasionally kiss Elsa's body as her own hands ran up and down my back. Her touches were less frantic but just as threatening, as if she was a cat waiting to pounce on its prey.

I let out a groan and shiver as the nails of her little fingers ran across the sides of my abdomen before they ventured further down. When you think about it, the sensation of arousal is quite unusual; it is the only time becoming flustered while feeling a throbbing in your genitals is met acceptance rather than worry you have caught something less than ideal. But this particular type of un-tame arousal was ever more unusual than I had ever experienced. I am normally one for holding back my emotions, causing me often to be seen as meek, yet with this woman I had forgotten all of the walls I had built over the years. "Elsa…" My voice was low but filled with a sensual undertone. Using my teeth I lightly bit her lower lip, pulling it back slightly, "Make love to me. Touch me until I can no longer think."

"Oh I can do better than that."

Without a moment's hesitation Elsa pushed her fingers deep into my cunt while I attacked her breasts with my lips and teeth. Our hips bucked in unison with our separate stimulation while our throats released an array of vocals that if harmonised could stimulate the coldest of hearts into self-loving.

The sensation of two, then three slender fingers inside my wet cunt was almost enough to send me into permanent madness, which, if you saw the state of Elsa's body, I seemed close to. Then as her fingers toyed with the spot inside that forced my back to arch, I let out a scream of pure passion as I gripped onto Elsa's neck, pushing her further into the mattress. "Elsa, fuck me."

Taking hold of my backside with her free hand, Elsa pulled me so we were sat upright, her fingers plunging deeper into my cunt which begged for more. "Another finger, please." A forth and almost painful digit accompanied the other three, as they moved slowly yet with great pressure.

Elsa hissed in pain and kissed my neck as my nails dug into her shoulder blades. "Oh Anna, you feel so wonderful around my fingers."

"Elsa!" I could feel a pressure pushing against Elsa's fingers; an orgasm was close to hitting me. Forcing one eye open I watched Elsa's face which was filled with her own desire until a bead of sweat from my brow forced my eye closed once again.

Then, without warning like a thunderclap in an almost peaceful sky my muscles gripped the digits inside me without mercy while my body shook uncontrollably. The only sounds that left my mouth were those of unholy words and chilling screams.

As I laid in the arms of Elsa – the blood from her wounds staining the virgin white sheets – I thought about how this woman reminded me so much of the Belladonna I had smelt so deeply less than an hour previous. It's pale, delicate flowers that danced in a light draught caught you off guard, thinking it meant no harm. But as you smelt it's strong, intoxicating perfume you knew it had other ideas, yet you were already drawn in, unable to pull away like a moth to a flame.

And with those thoughts I eventually fell into a light sleep.

* * *

I was not sure how long I had been asleep until I was woken by the movement of Elsa, however I doubt it was very long. From under the sheets, I watched as Elsa robed in a silken, black nightdress before sneaking out of her own bedroom.

Any normal person would have assumed Elsa left for a drink, or for any other various reasons, yet I felt something nagging at the back of my mind. Akin to curiosity. I just simply had to follow.

With light steps and staying a few feet from the taller woman, I followed her down the dimly lit halls, down the stairs until we were in what seemed like a library. Hiding behind the doorframe, I watched as Elsa unlocked and opened a door and entered, slamming it shut. At that moment I would have turned back to bed in fear the sound of a turning brass handle would attract Elsa's attention, however, the moment I saw the door open a sliver on its own, I knew I had to proceed.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the almost black room, lit by one small green candle in the corner. The walls were painted in deep grey and the floor was almost black oak, yet what really caught my attention was that of Elsa sat on a small stool in front of a large painting, at least five foot in height.

The painting was of a woman, possibly in her fifties with Elsa blonde hair, and blue eyes. I felt confused for a moment as to why Elsa would be watching this with such intensity…that was until I saw the numerous wounds I had inflicted on her skin during our match of animalistic love-making slowly heal.

Before I even had the chance to gasp at the sight, the eyes of the painting turned to me. Her face becoming angry…and that is when Elsa finally turned towards me. "Anna, what are you doing here?" She stood, taking a step towards me with an intense look on her face.

"I – I – " I had no answer, for I did not know why I followed Elsa. My blue eyes, still adjusting to the light, darted from Elsa's face of shock to the paintings look of anger. They blinked in unison, their eyes searching my body for answers. And that is when it occurred to me, this painting was of Elsa. "What is this?"

"This painting my dear Anna is me, my soul."

"But - how - how does...I am confused."

"Instead of my body ageing, the painting ages, I cannot become ill, I cannot die; and if I hurt the paint shall take the wound."

I gazed at Elsa's chest which less than an hour previous bled from over-eager nails, yet all traces of the pain had gone…the painting instead had those marks. "Who created such a – a…"

"Abomination?"

"Masterpiece." I stated with strength.

"My dear friend Kristoff Hallward, I was his favourite muse and the only reason he could create something not of this world."

I was unsure if I felt intrigued or repulsed, so I kept my mind open – much like how I did from the moment I set my eyes on this unusual creature in the theatre. "Why would you have this done?"

"I had this painting created as I don't want to be at the mercy of my emotions."

"And is that why you feel little else but lust?"

"Yes, because for me to dominate my emotions I project them into my painting. So the oils can feel the heartbreak, anger and depression which so often plagued me when I was younger."

Turning Elsa's face towards me with the tips of my fingers, I gave her a gentle kiss before turning back to the painting. "There is one emotion I do not see this painting possessing Elsa."

"And what is that?"

"Love. I can see in your living eyes that they are filled with love, yet your painting does not show a single shred of the emotion." I linked Elsa's fingers with my own, giving them a reassuring clench. "Much like lust, love is an emotion that cannot be controlled. You have to allow it to overwhelm you in order to fully understand how closely linked they both are. For basic lust is attraction with the absence of love, yet love is eventually what drives lust deeper than you thought possible."

I see my white-haired lovers eyes lower while I placed a series of kisses against the delicate neck that attracted me the night previous. "You see my love for you causes me to feel lustful in a non-sexual way as I wish to become part of you." Elsa let out a small moan when the tip of my tongue ran across her taught jaw. "I wish to live forever in your embrace."

"Forever?" She muttered out in an aroused filled haze.

"Yes, Miss Gray, forever. I wish to become your lover, your wife, the woman whose eyes you gaze upon to unlock her secrets. I wish to be captured for an eternity."

"Ah – Anna, do you mean?"

Using the sharp tips of my fingernails, I ran over the silk fabric of her nightdress, dragging against her stomach. "Yes Elsa, I wish to become a portrait. I wish to become a muse, much like yourself."

"Then in the morning I shall contact Kristoff and tell him to bring his paints as he has a new and exciting subject." Elsa ran her lips against my cheeks, letting out the slightest of chuckles "Now, let's go back to bed and celebrate your last night as a mortal."

And with a kiss I finally realised what 'love has many faces' finally meant. For you have love for your mother, your father, your brother, your friend, yet the love – the face – that truly matters is the love for the person you could spend immortality with. For me, the face…no the eyes I chose to focus on is that of Elsa. My Elsa Gray, the Muse.

* * *

**Still doing requests if you have burning dseire to see a particular type of Victorian story.**


	20. Companion

**Requested by my friend after a very odd conversation.**

* * *

I find nothing better after a hard day working in the office of my father's textile mill than to spend my evening with my companion Anna. More often than not we would sit by the fire in our living room while reading and conversing about our less than thrilling days. However as I step into our small home, my lungs filled with the smell of freshly made krumkake I am aware this evening will involve…let's say more strenuous activities than just reading. For when that delicious dessert is made that means Anna and I are alone for the evening.

In one swift movement I hang my jacket and damp parasol on the hat stand before making my way to the kitchen to meet my companion. And there she is…goodness…with her back to me, she leans over the worktop while her exposed nancy calls me. She is donned in little more than a pink pinafore with a delicate, white lace trim. I can feel my arousal spreading through my lower body as Anna's perfectly rounded and freckled backside swings slightly to turn towards me.

Now no longer able to see the beauty that is Anna's nude skin, I snap my eyes up to meet with her deep teal pools. Her smile is full of excitement, like every day, I could never tire of the way her nose crinkles and her teeth are just bared from behind her lips. "Elsa! Good evening, how are you?"

"I am very well Anna." With two large steps I meet Anna, placing my lips on hers for a welcoming kiss. "Yoursel – what on earth is that?"

There is a rather obvious bulge pushing the fabric of the pinafore taught by Anna's groin. Her hand runs over the bulge with a sly smirk on her face, I know what that looks means and it is nothing but positive. "Oh, this?" Taking a step forward, Anna's mouth graces my jaw as the odd object pushes against my dress. "It is just something I picked up in the market this morning."

Anna's tongue finds its way up to my ever reddening ear causing the slightest of moans to escape my mouth. "It something that I sure you will find most pleasurable."

"You mean?" I swallow a lump of arousal that had formed in the back of my throat.

With swift fingers, Anna unbuttons the front of my blouse with relative ease. At this moment I feel as if I need a bath or ice in order to reduce my internal heat and increasing blush, Anna certainly does know how to attract me. "Yes my dear Elsa, tonight we shall make sweet passionate love."

My blouse and skirts fall to the floor with an audible thump, yet it seemed little more than a whisper in my blood filled ears. "Now tell me my love, where do you wish to be taken?" With a strong grasp, Anna pulls my hips into her own, the bulge how rubbing against the middle of my now damp bloomers. "The bed? The settee?" Her hips grind against me forcing my eyes to close and my nails to grip her pinafore tight, "Perhaps you would like to blow the grounsils?"

Glancing down at the deep red, cold and slightly dirty tiles I groan. "No Anna…" I take a step back, feeling the butchers block pushing into the base of my spine. Yes…I know exactly where I want her to take me. Letting out a light breath of air, I pull myself onto the wooden block behind me and allow my legs to open slowly for Anna. My eyes turn dark and my smile wicked as I see Anna's face take in the view of my damp bloomers that teasingly hide my muff from view. "Here Anna…we shall do it here this evening."

Grasping her pinafore I pull her closer, her two braids falling against my own shoulders as I pull her into a deep kiss. With open mouths our tongues dance and stroke together while our hands fumble across each other's bodies. Taking hold of my corset, my red haired beauty pulls the clasps loose and throws the item behind me towards the scullery door.

Without wasting time on removing the rest of my garments, Anna pulled my breast from my chemise and wrapped her lips around my hardening bud. A moan builds in my throat as I also rub my centre against the hump of Anna's which has become extremely useful. Her front teeth grace against my nipple causing me to jerk as what only can be described as lightning forces its way down my spine in the most pleasurable of manners.

I can feel my muff sobbing for attention, and I wish deeply that Anna would touch me when I enjoy it the most; however I also wish this feeling of her exploring my body to last. My dear lover has always been good at giving my body the upmost attention that others could merely dream about. From the way she traces her trimmed nails against the base of my spine, to her tongue tracing from my clavicle down to my navel. Each touch feels just as meaningful as the first. Yet I cannot hold back this yearning within me, after such a stressful day I work I need this, I need release.

I need Anna inside me.

"Anna please…" The words that left my mouth could have been easily considered as a whimper and not words, yet Anna still understood the meaning behind it.

Settling herself on her knees between my own legs, she slowly pulls the bloomers from my body. The cold air against wetness is refreshing yet also thrilling; my heart starts to palpitate as the sensations are joined with warm breath from Anna. Her tongue, flat and rough stroke up the length of my muff until it touches my clitoris with the slightest of flicks, which causes my body to spasm for a moment.

With her tongue happily playing with my bud and outer lips, her hands grace my calves and work up to my thighs. Her nails lightly nip at my skin, yet this only increases the need I have for my Anna. The fingers of her right hand eventually touch my muff and lightly play with my swollen womanhood with expertise.

My mind spirals as Anna edges the tip of two fingers effortlessly into my centre; I was more than ready for this. I can tell by her slow and gentle thrusts and her continuously moving tongue that her aim is not to work me up to orgasm but rather to lubricate and loosen my muff; however I am unsure as to why. "Oh Anna…" My buttock clenches as I feel her fingers rub around the spot I find most pleasurable, but not directly on its spongy mass. "Please, you know how I feel about teasing to such a degree."

She does not answer me with words instead she glances up to me with a wicked glint in her eyes. Yes, she knows I am not thrilled about being teased in such intimate ways, however Anna cannot help herself. Even the way she looks at me, the way she smiles, holds her shoulders, everything about Anna teases me and drives me wild with desire.

And just as quickly as she started the…warm-up, Anna pulled away from between my legs with a slight glint on both lips and digits. "Now Elsa…" Her voice is low and filled with seduction, oh how I love her. Standing erect she presses the bulge against my muff which was throbbing with arousal and anticipation. Her love covered fingers press against my lip, asking for me to clean the juice which I am happy to comply. Letting out a little moan as I suck on her delicate digits, Anna continues her sentence, "Do you wish to know what I am hiding?"

"Yes my love, show me." Oh my… Pulling back the light pink pinafore a phallus and harness of leather is revealed. Extending my hand I take hold of the large, deep brown prick with thick stitching down its length, my muff throbs at the thought of such a large and rough item inside me. I glance back up to Anna, her red hair a slight mess over her shoulders and an aroused blush on her cheeks. Yes, I need her, I need her inside me.

Wrapping my arms around her sloping shoulders I place a series of kisses on her neck, "Anna please, take me."

For a moment I had expected Anna to penetrate me without hesitation, instead she presses the shaft against my centre, rubbing it against the wetness and swollen clitoris. Biting my lip I hold back a moan until my teeth were replaced by Anna's own lips. Our kiss increases in intensity as our hips move in unison, covering the prick with my juices. I press my body closer to my companion, in hope that she will soon fill me with her new appendage for I am being driven mad by lust.

Before I even had the chance to breathe out a moan of frustration from lack of coitus, Anna pushed the head of the leather item against my hole causing a gasp to leave my lips instead. For a moment I see slight worry spark across Anna's face, so I simply kiss her neck to reassure her. "Elsa…" The phallus moves deeper into me, "tell me if it hurts."

I moan as I am filled, the stitching rubbing against my walls. "Anna…ah…you could never hurt me."

Anna waits for a moment in order for me to become used to this new feeling, I had never been so full before, it is unusual yet feels so thrilling. Once comfortable I give my lover a nod, spurring her to slowly withdraw and thrust into my muff, each movement forcing a low growl from the depths of my licentious soul. "Anna, harder…please."

My nails grip into Anna's freckled shoulders as her insertions become increasingly powerful, the tip of the leather pushing against the spot that causes my back to arch. With increasing feelings of pleasure I start to move my hips in time with Anna's to push me closer to bliss.

And as Anna take hold of my nipple between her teeth, I see flashes of light behind my eyelids as if all the gas lamps in the house exploded in unison. I hold my breath as the small death rips through my body causing it to spasm uncontrollably; when I finally breathe I let out a loud scream, "Anna!"

Anna holds me in tight arms, as I pant and cry from pleasure. When the orgasm finally subsides, Anna tries to pull out but I groan in protest, "Anna, darling, please wait. I cannot have the stitching rub against me just yet."

With slight laughter Anna kissed my wet forehead, "Of course my darling…"

I looked up with curious eyes, "What is wrong?"

"It is nothing just…"

"Just what?"

"You need a bath."

With a raised eyebrow I wrapped my legs around Anna's waist, "For that my dear Anna, you shall be going again."

"What?" Leaning forward I took hold of Anna's neck with my lips, causing her to moan, "I – I thought you were sensitive."

"I am, however I want to be pricked by something oh so long, wet and hot." I lick up the length of Anna's slender neck until I reach her ear and whisper. "I want it to hit deep inside me until all that I can think about is the pleasure..." I growl deeply, "every time it hits that one beautiful orgasmic spot."

Anna audibly swallowed her arousal, her throat bobbing beautifully. "Oh – oh Elsa, please let me pleasure you."

I let go of her slight hips allowing her to control the phallus connected to her, "Love me Anna and love me hard."

We end up making love on that butchers block for two hours, eventually forgetting all about the krumkake for we had something far more delicious.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reads this, thanks for your support! And many, MANY thanks to Teddy who helped me with this chapter.**


	21. Pen Pal

Distance is the hardest factor when in love, because you feel as if you are inseparable from the one who has stolen your heart. Yet, on the occasion you have to allow yourself to let go of the reins a touch to allow them to do what they wish, and doing such a thing can become painful. I however had a different problem when it came to distance, for the one I loved did not enjoy travelling, did not have to leave for long periods of time for work…she lived in a different country.

It all started two years ago when I sent a letter from my home, the City of London to the City of Arendelle. The letter was for my uncle in order to congratulate him on his new marriage…even if I did not approve of his wife. What I did not expect was a reply from someone other than my uncle. When I first glanced at the perfectly written calligraphy I thought perhaps it was his wife until I read further.

_Dear Miss Anna,_

_I am writing to apologise on behalf of your uncle. Despite never meeting him I feel it my duty to inform you that Mr Christian moved from this house three months ago and now I reside here. I would also like to apologise that I am unable to forward the letter of yours for Mr Christian left no forwarding address. However I would like to help you in searching for you uncle in order for him to receive your congratulations, of course if that is agreeable with you._

_Hope to hear from you again._

_Yours faithfully_

_Miss Elsa Andersen_

Elsa, that name rolled off the tongue easier than any other word in my vocabulary. I felt as if I needed to reply to this woman so I could thank her for informing me of my uncle's move. At least that is what I told myself; however it was for other reasons. I had never been one for believing in fairy-tale endings, or love at first sight, however I felt as if this could have possible been love at first read. I knew nothing about this woman except her name, Elsa.

It had taken me at least five hours – if not longer – to think of what to reply to Miss Anderson. And I have to say, my letter was appalling. Many say that the British create beautiful writings; however this is not the case with me, my handwriting alone causes a shiver down the spine of those who enjoy the written word.

_Dear Miss Andersen, or Elsa, whichever you prefer,_

_I would like to thank you for replying to my letter, it was gretley greatly appreciated for I would have been worried. Well, no I would not have been worried, for my uncle and I have not seen each other in some years, nor do I approve of his marriage, it was more for social convention. However, if you are able to find information of his whereabouts I would be grateful, as this would make one less chore for me._

_Goodness, I sound as if I do not love my family. Do not get me wrong, I love my family there can just be – overbearing to say the least. I apologise for this odd letter as writing has never been my strong suit…however it is favourable over me speaking as I tend to, shall we say ramble to the point of the ridiculous. Although as I write this I realise it is quite possible that I can also ramble while writing… Once again I thank you for your kind letter._

_Yours faithfully_

_Anna Christian._

_P.S. You have a very beautiful name._

* * *

After a few days I had almost forgotten all about my letter to Elsa, and I continued with my daily life of doing very little. It wasn't until a letter addressed to me with familiar handwriting landed on my dresser was I hit with the full force of excitement. With fumbling fingers, I used my nail to rip open the perfectly sealed letter before reading it with quick eyes.

Letting out a sigh I fell back into my seat to read it once again, this time actually taking in the words.

_Dear Anna,_

_Firstly I would like to say your enthusiasm behind your words come out in floods, it is very endearing. It is not often one reads a letter which sounds as if the sender is sat just opposite, however I wish you were here as I am sure your excitement is twice as enchanting in person. I would also like to thank you for your kind words about my name; it is not often I have such a compliment given._

_I am currently looking into where Mr Christian has moved, so far people think he may have left the country, however I shall not stop searching for you._

_Now if you excuse me, I have a celebration to attend to. How very tedious, even if it is for my own birthday._

_Good evening._

_Elsa_

_P.S. Your handwriting is appalling yet allows me to feel much more relaxed than I often am. Thank you Anna._

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh at the last sentence. Elsa was right, my handwriting is appalling, however if she liked it then I had no intentions on stopping. It wasn't until I read the letter for a third time did I realise what this stranger had said to…she wishes I was opposite her, rather than be hidden behind a piece of paper. This thought forced another laugh to manifest in my throat; however it came as a surprise when a sound that more of a squeal left my mouth. Was I happy? Thrilled? I wasn't sure. But what I did feel was a tightness in my chest that drifted down to my stomach in a warm rush. I had never known such a feeling, however I did not wish for it to end, so I wrote a reply.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Happy belated birthday and I hope your celebration was not as wearisome as you worried it would be. I have always found parties to be less than thrilling, unless you have a good companion to share your time with. I am yet to find such a partner, however your letters give me a slight sense of companionship which is not unwelcome. _

_I remember for my sixteenth birthday (I am currently eighteen) mother and my best friend Kristoff took me to the beaches of Cornwall, how beautiful. For the first day the weather was glorious, the sun warm, the breeze cool and no there was no stench of sewers for miles. It wasn't until the second day did all go wrong. There was a great storm, my dog Sven was so scared he ran from our house so Kristoff and I decided to go after him despite the wind and rain. When we eventually found my poor pet we were sodden down to the bone._

_On the walk back I had managed to slip on wet mud causing my body to fall into a pile of nettles – have you ever fallen in nettles? It is not pleasant – to which my hands became extremely painful. To make matters worse both Kristoff and I became ill from the poor weather. Yes, it was a birthday to remember._

_I doubt you are as…accident prone as I, which is a good thing since your birthday most likely, went off without a hitch. Well, I shall not hold your attention for any longer as you are most likely busy. So Elsa, this shall goodbye for now. I am looking forward to reading your reply. If you do reply, you have no need to reply if you do not wish, pressure no pressure. You can do what you wish…_

_Anna_

* * *

Elsa could probably hear my audible groan as I wrote that last line. How awkward I sounded, and what on Earth possessed me to tell her about my sixteenth birthday? Goodness. And within two weeks I received a reply, and deep in my stomach I felt worry about what she thought of my little story.

_Dear Anna,_

_I could hear you groan as you wrote that last line._

I told you.

_Honestly, I find it adorable yet amusing. You my friend are a breath of fresh air; I have never smiled so much since I have started to speak to you. And you are right; I have never had such an adventurous birthday, to be truly honest, I have never had a single day that I could class as exciting. I suppose that is what happens when you spend much of your time in an estate with paranoid parents. I am surprised they agreed to me moving to have my own freedom, since at twenty one I do not wish to be under my parent's wing forever. However I am hoping, now that I am my own woman I am able to have many more adventures, possibly even with a companion who is as lively and…adorable as you Anna. I just hope you do not have many that cause you to hurt yourself, for I do not wish you injured because Anna, despite me only speaking with you for less than two months I feel as if we could be good friends. _

_Your letters always put a smile on my pale and often stoic face._

_Elsa_

A smile spread across my face, I was ecstatic, I had never thought that Elsa would enjoy my little story let alone worry about my health. As I re-read Elsa's letter, like I so often did, I could not help but understand her feelings. I felt as if – despite knowing very little of this pen pal from Arendelle – that I knew so much. I looked forward to learning more.

"Why are you smiling?"

I looked up at Kristoff who was at back on my bed with a sly look on his blond face. I rolled my eyes and passed him Elsa's letter. "I received another letter from Elsa."

"And what does it say this time? Did she announce her undying love for you?"

With a sarcastic laugh I spoke, "She could not possibly love me Kristoff, we have never even met."

Looking over the top of the letter my friend raised an eyebrow, "To quote Shakespeare, Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

"Honestly Kristoff? Shakespeare? No wonder you can never find yourself a bride."

"What can I say Anna, I have been cursed with a love of poetry."

Turning back to my dresser I took my red hair in my hands to proceeded to plait it, "And other queer activities."

"Poetry is not queer." Noticing a pillow which Kristoff had lifted with his hand in my mirror, I ducked to the left, narrowly avoiding the bedroom accessory.

"Kristoff I am sorry to say it but poetry is very queer for a man, so is piano and flower arranging."

"Do you know what truly is queer, Anna?"

"Enlighten me." Once again I spun on my seat to face Kristoff who was waving the letter back towards me. With a confused look I took the letter back.

"A woman putting perfume on a letter, a letter to someone she does not have at least feelings towards."

"What are you talking about? Elsa has not…" My eyes burst open when I took in the deep, warm scent of - "bitter chocolate."

"Excuse me?"

"Elsa smells of bitter chocolate." I felt my heart tighten as is has done with each thought of my mysterious friend. "I have never known such a beautiful scent…goodness it causes my stomach to do flips."

I had not realised Kristoff was crouching next to me until I felt his strong hands rubbing against my shoulders. I looked into his brown eyes which were full of happiness and perhaps a slight hint of smugness. "That my dearest Anna is love."

"What? No, that is not possible I – You know nothing about love! "

Lifting his hand up in the air, Kristoff cut me off in mid-sentence. "Do I need to quote Shakespeare again?"

I looked down shaking my head, "No…"

When Kristoff eventually left I spent many hours staring at a blank page on my dresser. I could not get the thought of Elsa possibly loving me and me her, out of my head. Was it possible? I suppose it could be…the longer I thought the more my heart hurt. It started to make sense. I did love my friend who I have known for mere months.

Dipping my pen into the ink I watched as a few drips of deep blue fell onto the page. What do I write? I had no intention on telling Elsa of my newfound feelings in fear of making things uncomfortable. So I wrote the first thing that came to my mind.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Have you found anything further about my uncle's whereabouts?_

_Anna_

* * *

I spent days staring out the drizzle covered windows waiting for a reply. The moment I sent the letter I felt a vast amount of guilt that caused my stomach to drop on a regular basis. Elsa would not leave my mind. Yes I did not know what her appearance was, her age, her hair colour, not even the sound of her voice, yet all I could think was of her face full of disappointment when she read my most recent letter.

One early morning I was awoken by the sound of familiar shuffled footsteps against cobbles towards our home. Leaping from my bed I pressed my body against the window and looked down to the street, it was the post boy. Stopping a few steps from the front door, the young boy glanced up to the window where I was stood. I knew he had a view of my nightdress, yet I did not care for I wanted to know something that was far more important than modesty. Shuffling through his large over-the-shoulder leather satchel, the boy pulled out an off-white envelope with a deep red seal.

Without hesitation I took hold of my nightgown, throwing it over my body as I ran downstairs, my bare feet thumping across the wooden floor. Sliding to a halt, I threw the front door open before ripping the letter from the poor boys hand. I quickly mumbled an apology and thanks before closing the door in his face and rushing back towards my chambers.

Once inside the sun filled, pink bedroom I sat with my back against my dresser. Taking in a deep breath I slowly broke the seal and pulled the letter from the envelope. I had expected the worse, yet Elsa was nothing but kind towards me.

_Anna,_

_Are you well? You seemed slightly upset in your last letter; I hope nothing negative has happened in your life. And in regards to your uncle, I believe he may be in Corona Germany, however I still need to find extra information. I hope you waiting slightly longer does not cause you any inconvenience. I would also like to apologise just in case what I had said in my previous letter caused you to feel uncomfortable, for that was not my intention._

_Hope you feel bouncier soon. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Your dearest friend, Elsa._

Elsa was concerned for me… and a part of me felt increased guilt for the way I behaved when it purely was due to my confusion. But as a smile made its way across my face I knew I was no longer confused, for Kristoff had been right all along. I was in love with Elsa. I was, and still am unsure as to how it was possible, yet there I was, sat in my bedroom with a smile on my face and a pain in my heart.

With pen in hand I wrote a letter that seemed more like a child's scribble than a letter to declare my – possibly undying – love to a stranger who has shared many writings with me.

_Elsa,_

_I am deeply sorry for how I acted on my previous letter; I suppose you could say I was out of sorts. It was not your fault for my abrupt manner, more my own nerves and ever-frustrating stubbornness. You see Elsa, I came to realise something. I no longer care as to my uncle's location for I have found something, no, someone to pull my attention fully._

_You, my dear Elsa. _

_I cannot explain it fully for it makes no sense, however I feel as if I could quite possibly be in love with you. I know, how perpo preposterous, I thought the same for a moment yet it is true. My heart yearns for your letters and I would love nothing more than to meet you in order to confirm my love for you. Not by the colour of your skin or hair, but by the brightness of your smile._

_Thank you for being such a kind friend, Elsa. Look forward to hearing from you._

_Anna._

Once the letter had dried and been sealed in its paper and wax tomb I sat back in my chair and let out a deep sigh. I couldn't tell you if the sigh was that of relief or fear, I just hoped that Elsa's reaction would be a positive one.

* * *

"Are you being truthful Anna?"

I placed my knight on a square before leaning back into the warm, wing-back armchair and gave Kristoff a firm nod. "Have you ever known me lie Kristoff?" Before my blond friend had the chance to give a quick and painful answer I spoke up again, "Wait, please do not answer that. And yes I am being truthful; I told Elsa how I felt about her."

Dropping his marble Bishop, Kristoff's mouth became slack, "You told her that you loved her?"

"Yes."

"But you do not know if you love her."

"You told me I do." I threw my arms up in the air in disbelief.

"And you believed me?" Kristoff sighed, picking up his piece before placing it on the board, "Honestly Anna, I thought you would know better than to take advice about matters of the heart…from me!"

I felt my cheeks become round from my held breath, I knew Kristoff had a point however I did not wish to acknowledge my idiotic mistake. "Well, I suppose I shall see how Elsa feels at least when she replies."

"If she replies."

"Excuse me?"

Blowing a strand of blond hair from his face, Kristoff looked at me with his deep chocolate eyes. "There is always the possibility I was wrong about Elsa's love for you, meaning there is always the chance you have scared her away."

"What? No, no that is not possible. Elsa is too polite not to answer."

However as the days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to over a month the voice of Kristoff started to plague the back of my mind. What if he had been right? What if I was mistaken to listen to him in the first instance, what if I had scared my dear friend away? It was possible; I had been known to jump into relationships without thinking about mine or the others party's feelings.

No… I shook my head to push out those negative thoughts as I made my way to breakfast where – as normal – my parents were nowhere to be seen. Instead I was greeted by Kristoff who might as well be a permanent resident for how often he eats with me. Goodness, he even has his own room for the nights he stays too late to return home.

As normal I greeted my friend with a kiss on the cheek before settling myself on the table opposite as he poured a glass of water for me. "Good morning…" He glanced at the most likely obvious dark circles under my eyes before smiling, "You seem well rested." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

Without replying I gave Kristoff my signature eye roll before a sliver of off-white hidden under Kristoff's arm caught my attention. "Kristoff, what is that?"

"What is what, Anna?"

Leaning over I took hold of the item, feeling paper under my fingertips. "This…" With a swift pull the item left the clamp of my friends elbow and revealed itself as a letter…from Elsa. "What on Earth do you think you are doing Kristoff?" I waved the letter in the air. "This is from Elsa."

I noticed the seal had been broken, "And you opened it?"

His brown eyes darkened as he played with a slice of bacon on his plate, "I am sorry Anna, I just had to read it. I was – I was worried about what she would say."

My grip on the letter tightened, "Is – " I swallowed back my nerves. "Is it negative?"

"I suggest you read it for yourself."

_My dearest Anna,_

_I am unsure as what to say to your letter, except for I understand how you feel, for I have the same feelings towards you my dear friend. I had never once believed I could love so deeply to someone who is effectively a stranger, yet here I am, smiling as if I had never known sadness in my short life._

_I cannot guarantee where these feeling will lead us Anna, however I would love nothing more than to delve into the unknown as long as I am to hold your hand on the way down._

_Have a good day._

_From the woman who loves you dearly, Elsa_

* * *

Throwing my arms across the table I hit Kristoff's head several times with the letter, "You complete – tallywag! It was a positive letter! Why would you hide it?"

Putting up his arms, Kristoff laughed, "I am sorry! But you should have seen your face, you were so worried."

Dropping back into the seat I pulled my arms to my chest and gave off a happy sigh. "Goodness…Kristoff, Elsa…Elsa loves me."

"She also invited you to a dinner party in Arendelle."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not read the entire letter? Read the post-script."

I glanced down at the letter once again and read the final paragraph.

_P.S. I would love it very much if you could attend a dinner party in my home on the 24th July. I look forward to reading your reply._

I did not hesitate to answer. Within less than five minutes I was bent over my father's desk, writing furiously to Elsa. Once again I wrote a simple letter, however this time it was filled with nothing but positive words.

_Elsa,_

_I cannot explain how elated I am to know you feel the same as I, and because of these feelings I would gladly accept your invitation for your dinner party. I shall create arrangements for a boat and send you the details in due course._

_My heart is filled with excitement at the prospect of finally meeting you,_

_Love Anna._

* * *

Before I even had a chance to catch my breath and realise I was to visit Elsa, three months had past and I was already on the ship towards the City of Arendelle. As the vessel cut around a large rock face a Fjord came into view that perfectly framed the brightly coloured City. Arendelle was far more beautiful than I ever envisioned, there was no depression, no fog and no dark rain clouds looming over the area like pestilence. The streets were full of people dressed in bright greens and other various vibrant colours that caused your eyes to bounce with each movement, while the homes were delicately painted in similar colours and patterns on the wooden cladding. I had never seen so much joy in such a small City.

"Oh my…I did not think colours so bright could possibly exist."

I looked to my left to see Kristoff leaning over the edge of the ship much like myself. He insisted on coming with my just in case Elsa turned out to be a Jack the Ripper type character…he has always been overdramatic. Turning my head back towards the dockyard that came ever closer I gripped the wooden barrier. "Yes, it is far different from London."

"And smell that fresh air, no smoke, no dirt, just the sea and trees."

"Yes."

In the corner of my eyes I saw my friend turn towards me. "Anna, are you feeling sea-sick again?"

Shaking my head I watched as the waves in the ever-changing water foam around the boat. "No, I am quite alright just…" I took in a deep breath. "Nervous."

Wrapping his muscular arms around me, Kristoff kissed the back of my head, "Anna, there is no need to be nervous everything shall be fine. And if not, well, you still have me."

I let out a small chuckle before nodding, "Remember when we were children we said we would get married?"

Kristoff nodded and let me go, his hair flapping in the wind, "Yes, and if I recall your parents did not take too kindly to that."

"That was only because you said you wanted to wear the dress." I looked back to Arendelle which became increasingly closer, "I have said it once and I shall say it again, there is something queer about you my darling."

"Says the woman who has fallen for another woman." Rolling my eyes I gave Kristoff's side a quick jab with my elbow, causing him to yelp and laugh from minimal pain.

It wasn't long until the boat had finally docked and the other passengers were now leaving for the cobbled stones of Arendelle, I however was still stuck at the edge of the walkway, staring down at the City below. Kristoff placed a comforting hand on my elbow yet said nothing; he knew how I was feeling even better than myself.

I had realised at that moment I was unsure as to what Elsa had looked like, yes in some of our later letter she said she was blonde with blue eyes but as I glanced across the bustling streets I realised many of the residents had both. Swallowing my nerves I took a step onto the platform and walked towards the ground, each step echoing inside my mind.

Once on land Kristoff and I looked around trying to find anyone who could possibly be Elsa. "Do you know where she could be?"

"I am not sure." I bit my lip from nerves, maybe this had been a story and Elsa was not coming to greet me.

But that is when I heard it, the silky voice of a woman calling out my name. I looked through the crowd in the direction of the voice until I spotted a woman with not blonde, but near white hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. "Anna? Kristoff?"

My mind screamed out her name yet my throat remained closed meaning Kristoff had to call out to Elsa, "We are over here."

With each step closer she took my heart thumped harder, I was worried for a moment that others could hear the organ as easily as the sound of the birds flying above. As Elsa came closer her beauty astounded me, her hair was pulled back in an intricately designed bun while her body was rigged with tight a, teal dress with elbow length sleeves and a black bodice. The fashions of Norway were far different from back home, more casual without as many layers, or so it seemed. My deep green dress with a slight bustle on the other hand started to feel restricting and tight, as if my nerves were causing my body to swell.

Soon Elsa was stood opposite Kristoff and myself with a gentle smile and blush donning her pale face. "Anna, Kristoff it is lovely to finally meet you."

I internally moaned at the sound of my name coming from her lips, her accent was delicate yet still there to cause a shiver down my spine. From all these months of writing letters I had always expected Elsa to have a British accent much like me, yet it was far from that, it was…dare I say it, arousing.

Kristoff took a step forward and took Elsa's hand before nodding his head gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss." He glanced to me with a smile on his face, "Anna has said nothing but positives about you and I have to say, you look radiant."

Elsa brought her free hand to cover her mouth as she let out the slightest of chuckles. "Thank you Kristoff, it is a pleasure meeting you as well." Elsa's blue eyes moved to look towards me, "Anna?"

Once again I moaned internally at the pronunciation of my name, it wasn't Anna as they say back home, but Ahna – it was so beautiful. "Uh – yes?" I squeaked out, not quite sure what to say.

Extending her hand, Elsa took hold of mine, her thumb brushing the back of my hand with a smile. "Oh how long I have waited to hold your hand within mine." She took a step closer using her spare hand to tuck a strand of red hair behind my ear, "And you are far more beautiful than I have ever imagined." My eyes travelled to her thin, cupids-bow lips and at that point I was lost in a mixture of thought and nerves, I was unsure how to continue. "Anna? Are you feeling well?"

"Pardon? Oh uh – yes…sorry. I just…" I took in a deep breath and gave a small nervous chuckle, "I am unsure if I wish to kiss you or simply embrace you."

Elsa took hold of my other hand and brought me closer to her body. She was slightly taller than myself, causing my eyes to meet her nose, however it was a very beautiful nose. It had the smallest of upturns at the tip, and across the bridge was the lightest of freckles I had ever witnessed. Her eyes darted around the crowd before glancing back at me, "Then Anna, why not do both?"

Without caring for proper conduct, Elsa wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer until our chests met. Cocking her head she brought her lips halfway, waiting for me. Leaning up and forward I closed my eyes until my lips gentle touched against hers. The kiss lasted mere moments but the explosion inside my chest was more powerful than I could have ever expected. At that moment I knew I loved her.

"So…" Elsa mumbled as she pulled her lips from mine, "I am assuming you both are hungry since it is still early in the morning." We both nodded in agreement, "Then we shall go to my home and have frokost." Kristoff and I gave Elsa a pair of baffled looks, "Oh, sorry, I meant breakfast."

Taking hold of my hand Elsa tugged me a few steps forward into the still busy crowd, "Follow me, it is less than a ten minute walk."

We barely spoke during the short walk to Elsa's home; instead we gave each other sweet smiles and held each other's hands with a tight grip. Even to this day I find it astounding how natural this felt, I had never known how happy I could feel in silence, it was liberating.

Eventually we arrived at Elsa's home, my uncle's former residence. It was a large townhouse, which was clad in coloured wood much like the others houses of that area. I grazed my hand against the door, admiring the decorations of flowers painted atop of the white wood. Looking at Elsa, who had already stepped into her home, gave me a gentle smile. "You will see many flower patterns such as those in Arendelle, each one more beautiful than the last."

Without thinking I let out a sign followed by a simple sentence, "But none of those can compete with the beauty of you my love."

When what I had said registered in my mind Elsa had already pulled me into a tight embrace, her mouth awfully close to my ear, "Thank you." Pulling away she placed a light kiss on my forehead, "Now, I do believe we were about to enjoy some beautiful food."

"Yes, lead the way."

When Elsa stepped further into her house Kristoff brushed past me, his elbow pressing against my waist, "With sentences like that it shan't be long until you woo her into your bed."

"Kristoff!"

* * *

As we sat in the relatively small dining room, I allowed my glances to glide over the environment. The décor was much darker than outside, the walls covered with deep red wallpaper, while the floors were laid with a dark wood, possibly mahogany or stained pine. There were various paintings that donned the walls, mainly of fine architecture and landscapes. I could hardly imagine my uncle living here; he had always been one for natural lighting and simplistic design. "Elsa?"

Blue eyes looked up from her plate of cold hams and bread, "Yes Anna?"

My spine tingled at the mention of my name once again, "I was wondering…have you heard any more information on the whereabouts of my uncle?"

Taking in a deep breath Elsa shook her head, her eyes deep with sadness, "I am afraid not Anna. I tried and the furthest I could get was that he might be in Corona. From there his trail ends. I am sorry."

"It is fine, thank you." I let out a slight chuckle in the hope to convince myself that what I said was true. You see for many years my uncle looked after me while my parents were away travelling. They had a love for India and Africa and would leave for months, sometimes years on end. When I eventually turned sixteen my parents left once again and – since I was old enough to be in charge of my own life – so did my uncle. Despite my often strained relationship I had with him, he often felt more of a father than my actual father. Even if I did not agree with him marrying once again, I did feel it was my responsibility to congratulate him.

For the rest of the day Elsa and I prepared for the upcoming dinner party in two days' time, while Kristoff – who wanted to give us some time alone – spent his time exploring Arendelle. I watched as Elsa finalised the menu, organised the cutlery and other small details, and all with her hand intertwined with my own. We had not spoken much, only a few little funny stories here and there, yet the silence was comforting, acceptable, it felt as if it was normal. However we did share a few chaste kisses whenever we had a spare moment alone from prying eyes.

By five in the afternoon Elsa and I were making our way through the main shopping street, where numerous tailors and bookshops resided. Gripping my hand firmly, Elsa led me into a small dress shop at the edge of the street, hidden by dark shadows and drunken men. I would never had entertained the idea of entering this shop, however Elsa had insisted it was the best in Arendelle for dinner dresses. "I do not need a dress."

"I know." Elsa replied, her eyes scanning the numerous mannequins with mostly outlandish dresses, "But I would like nothing more than to treat you. You are my…friend after all."

The way the word friend left her mouth sounded almost pained, yet at the time not even I could come up with a suitable alternative for our arrangement. With a smile I gravitated to a light green dress with several panels, "If you insist, then I suppose it is only polite to allow you to buy a dress for the dinner." Brushing my fingers against the off-the-shoulder sleeve, decorated in delicate lace I could not help but smile further, "This is rather fetching. Do you agree?"

Taking a step closer and her heels echoing across the wooden floor, Elsa scrutinized the dress before nodding. "Yes, it is. And this shade of green would enhance your beauty immensely." Turning to the shop keep who was curiously watching us, Elsa smiled before speaking in Norwegian, to which the woman replied before pushing me behind a changing screen.

After a few moments of swearing and being told off in a language I had long forgotten since my childhood lesson, I had finally been edged into the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It fitted perfectly around my waist and bust, where the panelled skirt flared and danced beautifully with each movement I took. Looking up at Elsa who had a look of surprise on her face, accompanied by the most wonderful blush, I asked, "What do you think?"

"It is…" She took in a deep breath and sighed, "Beautiful…however…"

My face dropped as she glanced over my exposed shoulders and chest. Without thinking I lifted my hand across my chest, "Is – Is it too low? I was thinking perhaps it showed – "

When a finger placed itself against my lips I halted my speech, "No no no Anna, it is not that, it shows the most perfect amount of skin. It just feels as if something is missing."

"Well, I am used to wearing many more layers, I mean; I do not even have a bodice."

"That is it!" Elsa clapped her hands together before talking to the woman once again, most likely discussing the idea of a bodice. It did not take long before a black velvet bodice was wrapped around my bust. It had details of gold floral patterns sewn across my breasts in the same style as the other decorations I had seen around Arendelle. Glancing in the mirror, Elsa took a step to my left, her fingers tracing the sides of the bodice. "Now that is better, it ties off your dress perfectly." Elsa was right, this item completed this outfit and also made me feel much more…secure shall we say.

After Elsa paid, what I can only assume to be a ridiculous price for the dress we made her way back to her home, where we met Kristoff in the living room who was casually reading a book. I looked at my blond friend – yet to realise we had entered the room – who had a book in his burly hands and a look of confusion across his face. "Since when could you read Norwegian?"

Kristoff leapt at the sudden sound of my voice, dropping the book to the floor. "Anna, I did not hear you come in." Picking up the book Kristoff traced his fingers across the spine of the cover, checking for damage, "You know very well English is my only language, I just liked the look of the cover."

"That is not Norwegian." Elsa chuckled lightly as she sat down on a sofa opposite Kristoff, to which I joined her.

"It's not?"

"No, they are runes. That is an ancient book about magic and mythical creatures."

Kristoff laughed and placed the book on a nearby table, "That would be why it made less sense than I had expected."

Wrapping her arm around me, Elsa pulled me into her, where I rested my head on her soft chest. "Well, if you ever need help with reading the books in either my tongue or runes, I would be more than glad to help." I laughed causing Elsa to shift slightly, "Is something the matter dear?"

"Oh no…" I chuckled to myself once more, "It is just, I would like nothing more than to see you teach Kristoff. Or shall I say, attempt to teach Kristoff."

"Oh?"

Taking in a deep breath I sighed at the warming scent of Elsa before explaining further, "You see Kristoff has always been one who prefers adventure over study. So do I, just not to the extent he goes."

"Well then, if adventure is something that attracts your attention Kristoff, then I have the perfect outing for you." I glanced up at Elsa who now was running her fingers through my hair. "Take the book you had been reading and turn to page… thirty two or four, there should be a map."

"Yes, here it is."

"Now that map will lead you to the Valley of the Living Rock, there you will find a large family of Trolls."

"Trolls?"

Elsa nodded and I let out a small chuckle, "Yes Kristoff, Trolls with great wisdom and magical powers. They are legendary around Arendelle."

Kristoff grunted before folding his arms, "I am not convinced Elsa, how could I possibly believe in Trolls?"

"Because dear Kritstoff, I have met them."

"You are telling the truth? You have met these Trolls?"

Glancing over at a large painting over the fire, pictured Elsa and her family, "Yes Kristoff, I have met the Trolls. How else would you explain my drastic colour of hair?" With low eyes and a sly smile Elsa turned back to my blond friend who now was looking more confused than convinced, "Find them Kristoff, you know you wish to."

He hesitated for a moment before leaping onto his feet with one large expulsion of air form his lungs, "You know what, I shall go and I shall find them." Nodding his head he smiled, "Good evening ladies, I shall see you in the morning."

Elsa and I nodded in return and both bid Kristoff a safe journey. Once I was sure we were alone and sat up from the warmth of Elsa's body and raised an eyebrow, "There are not Trolls in this Valley, are there?"

"No darling, no Trolls just many rocks that resemble creatures. Although when I was a child I did believe they were Trolls for a short while."

"So…why did you tell him about this if it was nothing but a lie?"

Elsa ran her finger across my jaw and tilted my head back, "So I would be able to do this in peace." Leaning down our lips met and I felt my heart tighten as if so often did when I kissed this astounding woman.

As our kiss deepened I felt Elsa run her hand across my back while forced the slightest of moans to leave my mouth. For a moment I felt desperate to have Elsa closer to me, to have her touch me in the most inappropriate of manners, yet I had barely spent enough time with her to give into such urges. Pressing my hands against Elsa's slender shoulders I pulled myself away, "Elsa…please stop."

"Why, what is wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Pardon? No – I – no, it is just…" I sat back and let out a sigh of disappointment, "I feel as if I want to…to give myself to you, however I feel scared."

"Scared of what Anna?" I felt like pulling my face away from Elsa when she graced her fingers down my cheek. "I would never hurt you."

"I know…I am just scared that I shall fall so deeply in love that I will never want to leave, and if I do leave it shall tear my heart in two."

"I understand." Elsa stood up from the sofa, with a pained smile on her face. "Now, if you excuse me I shall be heading to bed as we…I, have much more work to finalise before the dinner party. Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Elsa."

I sat in silence for what must have been no more than ten minutes before I eventually gave into loneliness and made my way to the bedroom Elsa had set up for me. Closing the door quietly I adjusted the gas lamps until a small and unoffending light filled the room with a deep red, and that is when I noticed it, a letter on my pillow.

Setting my body on the mattress I took the letter in hand, pulling the seal open. The envelope was simply addressed as 'Anna' with Elsa perfect script, and the letter itself was just as simple, reading:

_Sleep well my sweet Anna._

_Love Elsa_

Pulling the letter to my chest I let out a small and childlike squeal as my heart grew what felt like ten times its normal size. If I had stopped for a moment I would have realised that I had already fallen so deeply in love with Elsa there was no return, yet all I could think was, "I wonder what dress Elsa shall be wearing for the dinner."

* * *

The next two days were bizarre to say the least; Kristoff was annoyed with Elsa for lying to him about the Trolls however I cannot help but laugh at his naivety. Elsa had been busy with preparations, leaving our talks short and our kisses even more so.

Eventually the dinner was upon us, Kristoff had been wearing a simple black dinner suit with white shirt, traditional yet fetching nonetheless. As I looked up at the door to the dining room my views were filled with Elsa, who had been speaking with one of the young maids, yet all I saw was her thick, near-white hair tied back in a simple bun while her fringe had been pushed back from her face yet not contained by a tie or ribbon. My now wide eyes danced down her body, soaking in the sight of her slim body rigged in a deep purple dress with high collar and intricate lighter purple and red detailing around the hems. Her outfit was as simple as her name yet just as arresting.

"Goodness." I took a step forward, my hand brushing her clothed arm, "Elsa, you are beautiful."

Elsa took my hand, lightly kissing my knuckles much as how a man does during courting. "As do you my Anna."

Her blue eyes darted back towards the entrance and her breath hitched as if she was nervous. "Is everything alright Elsa?"

"Yes everything is fine thank you Anna…however I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise? What else could I be given; you have been far too generous already?"

With her heels clicking against the wooden floor, Elsa stood to the side, her arm extended out. "Your family."

From the entrance hall stood my mother, father, uncle and his wife. I took a step back, confused as to what was going on. My parents were stood with sad smiles on their faces and colour on their skin, where my uncle had a small child, of no more than seven months old wrapped in his arms. I was unsure what to say, so instead my mother took a step forward and ran her hand across my cheek. "Oh Anna, look how you have grown. You are beautiful."

"Mama, I am sorry but I am confused…"

Elsa ran her fingers across the small of my back and gave a reassuring smile to all in the room, "Through our numerous letters I realised how much you missed you uncle." Her eyes glanced over at Kristoff, "Then when I spoke to Kristoff he mentioned you – despite denying it – missed your family more than anything. So I thought, why not invited them here for a meal?"

I looked at Kristoff with wide eyes, "What? Are you saying you having been talking to Elsa behind my back? You kept making me feel nervous about this relationship."

Kristoff put his hands up in defence, "Anna, you have to understand I could not risk you finding out about this. However perhaps we could talk about this later, you have your family to greet after all."

"Of course, you are right."

With a smile on my face I brought my parents into a tight embrace, laughing lightly, "I cannot believe you are here."

My father laughed much in the way I did, "I am sorry Anna for being away for so long."

"Not to worry papa, all is forgiven. You are here now and that is all that matters."

Once out of our family moment I made my way to my uncle and new aunt, "You left…without informing me."

My uncle bowed his head in embarrassment, "I know Anna, and I am deeply apologetic." He glanced down at the small blonde child in his arms, "However I felt that Rapunzel needed somewhere better to be brought up, so we relocated to Corona."

Taking a step closer I brushed the light blonde locks from my cousin's face, she was beautiful. "Rapunzel?"

"Yes." My uncle smiled.

I bit down on my lip when the small bundle of joy giggled and snuffled in her father's arms. "Oh Rapunzel…" A single tear ran down my cheek, "Welcome to the family." Two bright green eyes looked up at me with so much innocence I nearly forgot my intense love for Elsa. That was until I turned to the taller woman, who had her hands clenched to her chest and tears in her own eyes.

Turning to the woman who has stolen my heart, I placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her coloured lips, "Elsa, I am unsure what to say. Thank you."

Smiling, Elsa pressed her forehead against mine, "You are most welcome my darling." before pressing out lips together for a brief moment.

* * *

The evening went by in a blink of an eye. We spoke about many seemingly trivial things, yet to me after so many years without my family it felt as if we had never been apart. Yet what I felt most special about the evening was how Elsa did not let go of my hand unless enjoying our meal. Eventually my family retired for the evening leaving Elsa and I sat on the sofa as we had done a few days previous. My head was resting on her lap while she ran her fingers through my hair, forcing the smallest of moans to escape my lips. "Thank you Elsa."

"Whatever for?"

"For finding and contacting my family."

"There is no need to thank me Anna, I did it because I love you and love needs no thanks."

I am not sure what is was about that sentence that caused me to react the way I did, but it was if I finally realised my love for this woman would never leave my heart and if I was to love her I was to do it fully. Lifting up onto my arms I caught Elsa's lips with my own. Feeling confident I ran my tongue against her lower lip, with this action her mouth opened allowing my tongue to join hers.

While out kiss intensified I pulled up my dress in order to straddle her waist and improve the angle of our mouths. I could feel my heartbeat increasing in speed while my centre became hot and tight. Arousal was not and unknown sensation to me, yet this – this felt for the first time that is was not something to be ashamed for, yet something to embrace. So acting on impulse I seized the moment, placing my hands on the small mounds of Elsa's chest she let out a small moan. "Anna…"

I pulled away for a moment at the sound of her slightly strained voice, "Is something wrong?" Moving my hands back towards my own chest I felt my face drop when Elsa failed to reply, "Do you not wish to do this?"

With a swift movement Elsa took hold of my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. Her glances looked pained yet with the slightest hint of arousal which was amplified by her blush. "Oh Anna, I do, I want nothing more than to do this…"

"Then what is the issue?"

Letting out a deep sigh, she pressed her forehead against my own, "You will be leaving in two days and I do not wish to do this just in case…" She bit her lip for a moment before continuing, "Just in case what we have will not last."

"I understand Elsa." She had the same reservations as I; we both wanted each other yet were too frightened in fear of hurting ourselves and each other. "If you would prefer we could go to your bedroom and spend the night sleeping in each other's arms." I brushed my button nose up against the tip of her own upturned one, "And I promise you, I shan't touch you in any inappropriate way."

"What if I wish for you to touch me?"

Standing up from Elsa, I took her hand encouraging her to stand herself. "Well, then you need only ask my love."

* * *

For that evening we simply fell into a deep comfortable asleep in each other's arms, feeling nothing but warmth and safety. Eventually Kristoff and I had to return home, only this time with my mother and father following. I found it hard to part from Elsa, for I had grown fond of her other the few days I had spent in her company, however my life was back in London. We agreed to continue writing letters for we enjoyed our often curious conversations, and the thought of no longer speaking to Elsa pained my heart immensely.

It had been four months since my departure from Arendelle, and despite my home finally being full of the people I love there was still one missing. While sat at breakfast I ran my fingers across the deep red seal of a letter, forcing it to crack open before pulling the paper from its confines. With a smile on my face I could not help but let a blush slowly creep across my cheeks.

"Is something the matter dear?"

I glanced up at my mother who had a curious look on her face, "No, everything is quite alright. Just a pleasant letter is all."

With a nod she turned her attention away from me while I turned my attention back to the beautifully crafted letter.

_My love, my Anna,_

_I have finally realised just how much I am in love with you. My time with you increased this feeling to almost impossible heights. And I had not realised just how foolish I had been during our evenings together._

_Prepare yourself my dear Anna, for I am leaving for London on the 15th November so I can pull you into a tight, loving embrace._

_I look very much forward to see you and your home._

_Many kisses_

_Elsa_

_P.S. I am ready for you._

I closed my eyes for a moment as I folded the letter closed, I would finally have Elsa in my arms. Looking back towards my mother I let my lips curl into a sly smile, "Mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Please ensure the housekeepers clean, for Elsa will be arriving in less than a week."

"Oh? Elsa is finally coming?"

I smiled and pulled myself from the seat, while muttering to myself, "She certainly will be."

* * *

**I have a feeling I may end up needing to write a sequel to this. I had initially intended to write a sex scene into the this, but it didn't feel right at the time. So, you may end up seeing a second chapter to this one.**

**Also I apologise for it being so long, I just could not cut it down comfortably.**


	22. Enemy

**Requested by White Belt Writer**

**Implications of rape**

* * *

They say war between nations is harsh. That is turns all those involved towards hatred and bitterness because of all the loss they have suffered. Yet all I think is that type war is a dream compared to that of a civil kind. Brother against brother, friend murdering friend over something that is so often petty. Once the war dies down all is left is darkness inside the hearts of those who lost and emptiness inside those who won.

I remember vividly the day I chose to fight against the government, it was the day my family were murdered. Each night as we laid in bed we would hear the boots of the soldiers walking through our streets, determining which house to raid, which women to defile and which men to torture. It was that night our house was chosen, without a moment's thought our door was kicked open before my family and I were pulled into the cold, snowing streets of Arendelle by our hair and collars. My mother screamed, my brother cried yet my father stayed silent, his eyes focused on the faces of the men. One soldier, who clearly felt intimidated by my father, shot my mother, one bullet through the middle of her head in the hope to waver his gazes.

The smell of gunsmoke still haunts me.

My brother wailed and I was too shocked to speak, yet my father remained stern. When no reaction was shown, they shot my brother who was to turn twelve in less than two weeks. For a moment I saw as my father's eyes darken with sadness and anger yet he said nothing, so they put a bullet through his head as well, killing him instantaneously. For a time I wondered as to why my father did not protest, why he failed to protect his family from these monsters, it was only when I was taken by the men and pulled into a nearby building did I realise why. He would prefer to see his family killed on the streets of our home than violated without consent.

The soldiers left me alive; however they filled me with a desire to see this government suffer as much as they made the people I love suffer. I became a rebel, or so that it what we are called.

* * *

Slinking through the streets of Arendelle with pistol in hand, the other rebels and I used the cover of night to make our way to the large barns that had been used to lock the majority of the City's food as punishment for starting this war. Our aim is simple, distract the guards, breaking into the barns and collecting as much corn and potatoes as possible before being discovered and possibly executed by firing squad. We have done this mission three times previously in just as many months, so I know what is needed from me. I press up against the edge of a small shed which is hidden by the shadows of overhanging buildings. My hand grips tighter against the pistols grip while I taking in deep breaths to control my heartbeat, just because I have done this many times does not mean my heart beats any slower. Closing my eyes I wait, listening for the sound of a signal bomb to distract the guards.

But as the sound of gunfire fills my ears I shoot my eyes open, glancing around the corner of the shed I see my best friend Kristoff running towards me, fear on his face. "Anna, run!"

I can't move, I wish to however my legs cannot lift my weight. "Anna!"

The sound of bullets rips through my ears while the smell of gunsmoke fills my nose bringing back horrid memories, and as I see Kristoff fall to the cobbled floor my heart stops for a moment. "Kristoff!" With worry filling my body I lift my weight and rush to my injured friend, pulling him into my arms. He has three bullets to the back and one to the neck; he was killed instantly however that does not calm my soul. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as I watch my other friends being killed around me. This is not how this was intended to happen, the plan was straightforward, and we have done it before, what has happened?

A click of a gun causes me to jump before I feel the cold metal against my forehead. Taking in a deep breath I bring my eyes up to see a solider, no older than myself with his arm shaking, "Wh – what are you doing here?"

"Hans…" He was an old friend of mine, we had grown up together.

"Anna…please answer me, what are you doing here?"

I refuse to answer, instead looking down at a lifeless Kristoff in my arms. "Hans, do you truly believe you can kill me?" The barrel is pushed further into my head, causing me to wince in the slightest amount of pain. That was all the confirmation I needed. "Very well, if that is how it has to be…then I shall apologise."

"A – apologise? Whatever for?"

Pushing my gun down against his knee I pull the trigger. With a deep wail of pain Hans falls to the floor, gripping his knee with both hands. Using my own hands I push myself onto my feet, dropping Kristoff onto the floor before running from the scene. My heart is pained at the thought of leaving my friends body on the cold floor, but I know it will not be long before I am being chased by the other nearby soldiers who are sadly not as kind or slow as my dear Hans.

Running through the streets I hear the shouting's of the soldiers, they are finally in pursuit of the rebel, me. With the knowledge I would have at least eight men and women after me; if not more I decide it would be best to avoid the City completely. Pressing my boot into the cobbles, I turn sharply left and run down a dark alley, my father's well worn military jacket flapping with the movement.

As I reach the tree line of the forest that surrounds our once mighty City I hear shouting from behind. Not worrying to glance I continue my course forwards, only screaming when a shot is fired, missing me by inches. I know once inside the dark, compact trees I shall be safer from capture.

Taking a sharp right I run diagonally through the trees, jumping and ducking from roots and branches. I am well aware I can be heard, yet I am deeply hoping the slight echo will cause even the slightest of confusion for my hunters. With an upcoming rock coming closer I place my hands atop of the wet stone, throwing my weight forward, leaping over the obstacle.

I feel my stomach drop as I continue to travel further than first intended. Looking down into the dark abyss of the forest I realise I have no ground below me, just air. Biting my lip I try to hold back a call of fear as I continue to travel down, my stomach flipping with each passing moment. Where is the ground? I cannot see, I cannot sense, darkness is all that is surrounding me.

My back is shocked against the wet earth before I slip and roll down what I can only assume to be a hill. I travel for a few further seconds until I am met with another rock against my chest forcing my lip to bleed from the push of my teeth against it. I can hear the soldiers no more than a few feet from when I am laying, so I stay as still and silent as possible, I am hopefully that they shall move past me and continue their search deeper into the woods.

"Where is she?"

The sounds and the lights of lamps are coming closer urging me to curl into a ball and push my body further into the cold, wet mud beneath me. I cannot be found. Please, keep walking from me, do not find me.

"Come; let's go back we do not want to get lost. Hopefully she shall die out here."

I let out a small sigh of relief when I hear them do an about turn and return to the safety of the City. I however, do not have an option of returning for now. With my eyes slowly adjusting to the obscurity of night, I pull my pained and filthy body onto my feet and walk slowly. "I know there is a cave close by if I recall correctly…" Seeing a large mound of rocks a smile makes its way across my face, "Ah, here we are."

I pause when I see flicker of orange emanating from inside the cave, a fire? Carefully, with gun raised I step to the entrance, "Who is there?"

A woman? I see a woman of my age huddled by the fire and her clothes are as filthy as mine own. Her orange tinted eyes look up to mine and I feel a shiver run down my spine. She is beautiful. I lower my gun, and her eyes soften, "I apologise for my startled appearance, I did not realise I would have company."

Shaking my head I take a step further into the warmth of the cave, "No need to apologise, I have to be truly honest I had not planned coming here."

"Are you also lost?"

"Not quite, I was being pursued and it is safer if I avoid the City for an evening… May I sit?"

The woman, whose hair is white with the slightest tint of warmth from the fire nods. "Please do. I am Elsa by the way, and you are?"

I remove my father's jacket, placing it close to the fire in the hope to dry it. "The name is Anna, it is pleasure to meet you Elsa…even if it not in the most convenient of places."

"It could be worse; we could be meeting each other behind the rifle of another."

I laugh and nod in agreement before glancing once again at this beauty beside me. Even covered in deep brown mud I can tell her skin is pale, untouched by sun which is unusual for a rebel. However she could just be sick, which is highly likely considering how much she is shaking. "Elsa, are you cold?"

Her lightly chuckle uplifted my soul for a moment, "Is it obvious? I have been trying to keep warm however it is impossible with my wet clothing."

With slowly numbing fingers I start to unbutton my shirt while looking at Elsa, "Well, as I have always been taught body heat is the best remedy for curing the shivers."

"Wh – what on earth are you doing?"

"Elsa, you do not wish to become ill, do you?"

"No."

Dropping my shirt on the cave floor I feel my nipples hardening at a slight breeze before feeling the warmth of the fire enveloping my body. "Then the best solution is for us to remove our clothing in order to let them dry, then to stay close to share body heat." Elsa raised her eyebrow for a moment. "You have a choice, stay wet and die of illness or…" I indicate at my nude chest, "become close to me."

With obviously tentative fingers, Elsa unrigged, laying her clothes close to the fire in order to dry. I open my arm to offer Elsa to lay into my chest which, after gentle eyes and smiles she does. Wrapping my around her shoulder I pull her closer until her head is rested against my neck. Within and instant I feel my heat increase and judging by her blush, Elsa felt the same.

The silence in the cave was almost unbearable so I had to ask, "So, why are you fighting?"

"What makes you think I am fighting in this war?"

I glance over to her pistol atop her clothes and laugh lightly, "Most women our age do not carry weapons unless they mean to use them."

Elsa shifted her weight, accidently brushing her arm against my breast but I bite my lip to hold back a moan. She is beautiful, however now is not the time to become attached. "I suppose there is no use in lying. Yes I am fighting, and I have been for a year, ever since my father was killed."

I take in a deep breath and bite my lip before increasing the grip on Elsa, in the faintest hope to show her support. "I understand how you feel; I started to fight when those bastard soldiers killed my family."

Elsa suddenly became ridged before pulling herself from my arms. "Soldiers?" She turns to look into my eyes, her face full of intensity and concern, "You – are you a rebel?"

"Of course I am…" My voice becomes less happy and more concerned, "Why?"

Before I have a chance to react Elsa jumps for her pistol and presses it against my throat. "You – your people killed my papa!" A single tear fell from her eye that begged to be wiped away however I do not believe moving would be wise.

"Elsa, please, let us talk about this. There is no need to act irrationally."

"No!" Her voice was pained, which is clearly the reason for her cocking the gun. I am just thankful her trigger finger is still rested on the grip. "It is not fair, you took him from me!"

"Would you like to know what is not fair Elsa?" I pushed my throat further against the pistol, my eyes fixed on hers. "Having you and your family dragged from your home for no reason by the soldiers who were meant to protect us." I pushed further, tears starting to leave me eyes. "Then watch them as they shoot your mother, your bother and your father."

Elsa swallowed back her nerves as she could see the pain in my eyes. "Anna…"

"No! Let me finish! Then imagine the pain you would feel from their deaths but have to push it form your mind as you are raped by those men, then to have all food taken and locked away."

"What?"

I ignored her question; instead I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. "And less than an hour ago as we tried to retrieve to food that is rightfully ours I watched as my best friend, the only person I had left, be shot by _your _kind. So don't you dare tell me what is fair, because if you knew then you would not be bearing arms against us. We are trying to protect what is left of our families."

Taking in a deep breath I lower my voice to a tone that can almost be mistaken as calm, "So if you wish to kill me then do so, because I have nothing to live for."

"Anna…please…"

"Do it!" I shouted at the top of my voice, in the faint hope I would scare her enough to pull the trigger.

Then silence, no movement, no sound, nothing. I had hoped this is what death was, peace, quiet, no pain. It was only when I heard the sound of cold steel against stone and felt Elsa's lips against mine did I realise that not only was I alive, she no longer wished to kill me. Through battling lips Elsa lets out a series of noises that eventually create a sentence. "I do not wish to die or to kill another…" Her lips brush against my neck causing a shiver to run from the base of neck down to my right thigh. "I would rather love and be loved."

With a quick push, I hold Elsa at arm's length; her ice blue eyes are sad yet lustful. In normal circumstances I would never contemplate on doing such things to a stranger, yet it felt right. I trace my thumb against her cheek, brushing dried mud from her white skin. "Then we shall love each other for as long as possible."

We bring our lips together once again in a heated kiss as our hands explore each other's bodies. Elsa is slender, with the softest skin imaginable; you can tell she has not faced combat often. Whereas I am underfed, with numerous scars and bruises from my frequent encounters with those who do not think favourable of me. However this no longer matters, Elsa and I are no longer women from different sides of a gun, we are two women who wish to push the painful memories of our pasts from our minds and embrace this moment together.

Our mouths open a sliver allowing our tongues to meet in a lust fuelled battle while Elsa's hands run down my back, most likely being able to count each vertebra as she skims across my skin. To keep my mind off how horrid I find my figure I move my lips across Elsa's defined jaw before exploring further down her neck. She allows a small guttural moan to escape her when I touch a pressure point just below her ear, which she clearly finds most enjoyable.

Interested in finding out what else Elsa finds enjoyable I run my nails lightly over her clavicle until I reach the valley of her breasts. Her mounds are much more sizable than my own; however they are still a perfect handful with delicate bud-like nipples that beg to be touched. Gracing my fingers against her erect nipples Elsa moans once again while her own fingers kneed my backside which forces my hips to roll and buck. I feel as if I am stuck in a haze of confusion yet clarity. I know Elsa is classed as an enemy yet I do not see her as such, I see her purely as the beauty she presents herself to be. Yet I also feel a knot in the pit of my stomach, do I wish to touch this woman with slow and longing touches or do I wish to take her in an animalistic manner that was once put upon me?

No, I cannot do such a thing. I agreed I shall love her for tonight, I shall show her the kindness we both feel is absent from our lives. Even if just for tonight. Using what little strength I possess I pull Elsa into my arms before laying her down on a large flat rock closet to the fire. It is no bed for it is rough, cold and damp against Elsa's body; however it is the best we can do in this situation.

Licking my lip, I remove any remaining traces of blood from my wound before placing a trail of moist kisses from her breasts and down her untoned, yet flat stomach. Even at this early stage I can already smell both hers and my own arousal filling the cave with each longing touch. With a flat tongue I run down until I am met with a thick, moist patch of platinum blonde curls. Only now – as I inhale the addictive, warm smell of her quim do I feel my heart tighten and my mind to turn to nothing but mist – do I truly feel uncompromising arousal deep within my body.

Taking my teeth I tug lightly on her perfectly soft curls enticing a moan from her lips once again. Her legs open wider for me, offering her dripping, needy quim to me and what can I say, I just cannot pass on the opportunity of tasting such a beautiful creature. I start with light, almost teasing licks with a narrow pointed tongue, keeping close but not touching her eager bundle of nerves. Elsa does not speak; instead she remains impatient for my touches in silence to which she is granted after a few more moments of teasing on my part. Pushing my tongue into her centre, her hips twitch and a blush grows across her mildly rounded cheeks which bring forth her delicate freckles, which I have to say causes my stomach to twist in admiration. "Don't stop…" Those were the first words that have left her mouth since we started, her plea was almost a whisper yet needy all the same. And I do not plan to disappoint.

Slinking my hands under her firm buttocks I lift her hips from the rock allowing me better access to her quim, which I continue to flick, plunge and lick with my tongue. Each action causing a louder reaction from the pale woman. Repositioning my left hand I push my thumb into her moist quim, teasingly thrusting with lazy movements while my mouth navigates its way back towards her clitoris which is in dire need of attention. Elsa lets out an almost pained whimper as I surround her bud with my mouth, my teeth carefully pushing back the hood before I allow my mouth to suck. Her hips launch upwards while her left hand explores the space around her, trying to find anything to grip during her delight. Leaning forward her fingers take hold of one of my mud layered, red plaits, tugging on it slightly harder than I had wished, however I am too astounded by the salty taste of her arousal for it to honestly bother me.

Her taste has increased my body heat to such an extent I feel the need to reach release myself. Carefully placing Elsa back down onto the rock I plunge two fingers inside both her quim and my own, prying whimpers from us both. I had never known my body be so…wet, my fingers slid inside with little-to-no trouble, and despite the unpleasant sounds of our slickness against flesh echoing around us I feel nothing but happy.

We both let out a series of moans as I touch the spot that causes the most pleasure inside us both. Glancing up at Elsa, as her eyes are stitched shut and a blush slowly crawls further down her body she lets out the quietest of sentences I have ever heard, "Ah…Anna…please – goodness, I am so close."

I want deeply to tell her how close I also am, yet my mouth is too busy licking, biting and sucking her ever throbbing clitoris. With one final touch of our quims, Elsa's walls clench around my fingers as slick liquid leave her centre and her body gyrates. "Anna!"

With my own orgasm coming ever closer I bury my face into her thick curls, damp from her own bliss until the tightness hits me with the force equal to a bullet. My body shakes and my breaths become short while the orgasm takes over. I stay relatively silent as I have not been one known for moaning, however I do allow one word to slip past my lips. "Elsa…"

We lay on the large rock, wrapped in each other's arms to keep warm once again. I do not dare to look into the blue depths of Elsa's eyes, instead opting to burying my head into the crook of her neck as sleep slowly takes over.

"Anna?"

"Yes?" I mumble, struggling to stay awake.

"Perhaps we should redress, our clothes are dry and I doubt it is best to sleep nude in a cave."

I wish to stay still for a moment longer however Elsa does have a good point. Nodding I lift myself from her arms and proceed to redress. With curious eyes I look over my shoulder at Elsa who was in the middle of wrapping her chest in a loose military shirt with a gold crocus emblem on the shoulder, I should have known she was not a rebel from her attire. "Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?" Her eyes meet with mine when she turns with a smile.

"What will become of us?" I look back towards the fire, feeling my heart fill with sadness. "We are enemies, we should be thinking of the next move on how to end – "

My sentence is cut short when I feel Elsa's fragile arms wrap around my even smaller frame, her head burying into the nape of my neck. "I do not wish to hurt you Anna… I wish nothing more than for you to remain happy and for I to do the same."

"However we cannot have happiness if we are part of this war."

"We could leave. You and I could start a new life somewhere away from Arendelle, no fighting, no death, just you and I."

I feel my heart sting at the thought of leaving, however Elsa was right. We have nothing to keep us in Arendelle. Is it cowardice to run from war and wishing to live? Possibly, however I do not wish to see any more of those I love die in my arms. We could try and stop this war, yet that is no longer brave just pure stupidity. "Anna?"

I turn to Elsa, finally staring deep into her eyes with a smile. With an extended hand I brush her lightly freckled cheeks and smile. "I think that is a perfect idea Elsa… I would like nothing more than to run from this place and forget as long as I am in your arms."

"Then we shall leave at daybreak."

As our lips come together once again I am reminded of a positive that can come from war, civil or otherwise. It has the power of bringing people together when they are most in need. Have I found myself a lover in Elsa? Doubtful, however I have found myself a good friend, and that is all I need in life.

* * *

**I would like to thank my grandma for giving me her painful stories of the Spanish Civil War to help me with this chapter. **


	23. The Lustful

**This chapter contains incest**

* * *

I have always been taught to fear God and all those who serve him, though what I fear most is the constricting wooden box where you are expected to spill your deepest secrets, regrets and mistakes to a hidden voice that claims to never judge or tell another living soul. Yet all I can think is, how can I truly trust that the man behind the screen is not writing the lie that we had not truly baked the cake our husband so loved, with the plan of telling the town gossip? Or pleasuring himself as we unburden the stories of our affair with the local flower girl?

I could perhaps have a warped view on the Church; however after seeing my mother's legs wrapped around the waist of a sixty year old priest as he unloaded within, I naturally lost all respect I once had for the religion of my ancestors. Despite of this I am in dire need of help and have little choice of where to turn, for you see I have an evil inside my heart that I cannot control. An evil that is akin to that of what my mother suffered from many years previous that caused her affair with the previous Father.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. It has been so long since my last confession I was close to forgetting the aversion I have for these four walls." I take in a deep breath while moving on my knees; the under-padded stool is agony however that is most likely to discourage you from sinning once again and having to face the pain of grazed knees.

"Take as long as you need child, there is no time limit in the house of God." I have to hold back a sarcastic mock and instead try to focus at the situation at hand than the priest's poor attempt at comfort.

Looking at the deep brown screen that obscures the face of the low yet gentle voiced priest I continue. "I accuse myself of the following sins."

Taking hold of handfuls of my abrasive and unnaturally itchy dress fabric, I lower my gazes in fear that the Father is staring back towards me. I cannot stomach the thought of having him look me in the eyes while I explain my affliction. "There is a woman who has caught my attention and brings thoughts and feelings of an impure nature into my depth."

I stay silent; waiting for a possible reply yet nothing comes. He has most likely fainted from the abundance of watered-down wine he drinks during his unfulfilled days. "At least twice a week I shall take her and ruin her for the man she has been promised to. I am aware what I am doing is wrong in the eyes of God and society – " Not that I truly care what God would think, it is only society what honestly matters in our higher-class family. "However the harder I try to stop the stronger the feelings become." I take in a deep breath before finishing my confession. "For these sins and all those that I cannot remember, I humbly repent and ask for absolution, counsel and penance."

"I see…" Oh so he is not asleep, at this moment I wish he had been. "Does this woman accept your actions towards her?"

"What? Yes, of course. Despite what you may possibly think, I am not a monster. I would never dream of taking her without consent." I am starting to lose patience with this man faster than I had initially anticipated.

"Does that truly matter when you know she has been bound to another?"

I grip my bottom lip between my teeth before letting out a sigh of slight annoyance. "She is not bound to anyone Father, not yet, she has simply been promised to a local boy. Although I do not believe he is remotely suitable for her."

"And you are?"

How dare he say such things? Of course I am far more suitable for her than that mind-numbing, red haired boy with ridiculous facial hair. Honestly, I cannot understand why boys…not men…boys, think overgrown side whiskers are even slightly attractive. Even if I leant towards the harder sex, I would be repulsed by such things.

Pushing my hands against the thin wood, I hear it creak under the force. I stare at my perfectly trimmed fingernails in order to distract myself from sounding too harsh. However as I stare at them all I can think of is how wonderful it feels to be inside the young woman. "I mean no disrespect Father, but what do you honestly know about such matters? You are celibate, you know nothing about lust, or wanting a woman with such yearning you would beat her intended in the face so you could be in her arms until the end of time."

"No you are quite right, I know very little about such matters. However I am well aware of what the Bible states and what you are feeling is morally wrong and should be halted before it poisons your soul beyond redemption." He sounds calm, too calm for my liking. I never feel comfortable around those who do not give into their more negative emotions when insulted.

"And what would you suggest?" My tolerance is starting to run thin with this man.

I hear a slight shuffle from behind the screen, perhaps he plans on leaving before I am finished with my confession. "I suggest young one, that you cut all ties from this girl in order for you to purge yourself from these feelings."

Oh Father, if only it were that easy. "If only it were that easy."

"Things are far simpler than many realise. Before you know it, your feelings shall stop, you will find yourself a loving husband and God shall accept you with open arms once again."

Without thinking I roll my eyes in frustration, he does not understand what I am feeling. No one could ever understand, no matter how much I explain. "It is not that simple, you see Father despite knowing how immoral these feelings are I do not wish for them to cease, for I do not purely lust after her, I also love her deeply."

"The bible deems lust a sin, not love, for love is nothing but the purity of the soul wishing to join with another. Even if the love is towards a person of the same gender. If her feelings are identical to yours, then your soul shall be complete and your mind at rest."

Taking in a deep breath I stand from my kneeling position and turn to the door, my fingers running against the aged wooden handle. "If only it were so easy Father, for you see the woman in question is my sister."

Before I have the chance to listen to a reply I step from the confessional and make my way down the aisle of the vast Church, my low heeled boots echoing across the dark stone floor. Despite not been given any useful advice, I feel as if a great weight had been taken from my shoulders. I know the moment I look into the deep blue eyes of my sister I shall feel like I did the first moment I placed my lips against hers when we were no more than teenagers of fourteen and seventeen. Yet for now, I feel almost at peace which is all I wanted for my soul.

* * *

As my eyes settle on the tall frame of my sister whose back is to me while she potters in the gaslight scullery, I feel a heat radiating from my chest before settling in the base of my throat. The feel almost chokes me yet I know what is to come is nothing but purely positive. "Are mama and papa away this evening?"

With a mild squeak of surprise leaving her throat, she turns to me, her deep blue eyes examining the girl before her. "Oh, you startled me. And yes, they are away for a dinner party and shan't return until the morning so I shall be cooking this evening."

Lowering my gazes to the delicate outline of her hips I take a step towards her, licking my lips. "Is that not normally the job of our maids?"

"Quite." She turns back towards the sink in order to continue her washing. "However I thought it would be nice to give them to evening off."

I feel my ears burn at the sound of her lower, velvet-like voice. "And why would that be? Do you have something planned dear sister?" Taking a step closer I extend my hands to my sister, allowing them to roam through her thick hair that reminds me so much of silken thread.

She always loved the way I dig my nails lightly into her scalp, and as a moan escapes her mouth I see the feelings for this act has not changed. "Well…" I see from over her shoulder the pink sliver of tongue running across her full lips. "I was thinking perhaps, we enjoy and intimate meal before…retiring to bed. Just you and I, together."

Without a moment's thought I pull my sister around until her eyes meet with mine. I can see with the sly smile on her face that she knows the meaning of my dark, lidded eyes. "Or perhaps you have a different idea…" Lifting her hand against my neck, her nails nip at my skin in the most stimulating manner. "Dear sister."

No word leaves my mouth whilst I pull her onto the worktop and kiss her lips with heated passion. If I were an animal I would swear that at this moment I am in a form of heat. My heart becomes unsteady, my body hot and needy for my sisters touch, I want to ravish her…ruin her. This is how I often feel when around her graceful presence, yet I never tire from the sensation.

Pushing the previous conversation I had in confession deep from my mind, I repeat to myself that this is more than just carnal lust; this is deep-running love and for that my actions can be forgiven by all. Does this stop my thoughts fully? No. I only hope to halt them long enough to reduce my guilt.

My lips trail her lengthy, yet-to-be-marked neck while I pull her dress and underskirt around her thighs. More often than not I would unrig us both before taking my sister in one of many ways, yet at this moment I need to give us release and do not care as to how it is reached. Pulling my own skirts up, I press my exposed thigh between my sister's legs. As her arousal slicks against my thigh, I am thankful that we often go without undergarments in the event of certain needs, much like we have at present.

I push and brush my skin against her wet, hot cunt while her own thigh finds its way between my legs. Settling on a rhythm both our bodies respond to, we bite and kiss each other's exposed necks and clavicles while ripping the delicate lace on our dresses with hurried hands.

Letting out a small moan against my neck, my sister grinds against my thigh with an intensified need for touch. "I – I need you, please, I need your fingers."

"No…I shall only enter you when I wish, not when you request." I growl, my tongue running across her bottom lip "I want to feel your juices run down my leg for as long as possible."

I shift my weight so to apply more pressure onto her swollen nub as she does the same to me. Our hips circle and grind in unison in order to feel as much pleasure as possible. I know with the way she buries her fair cheeks into my neck and pants with each touch of her corrupt centre that my dear sister is close to release, and now is the time to ruin her once again for the man she does not love. Taking her right hand I guide it down to my centre, allowing her fingers to explore the wet, heated depths before she plunges two deep within me.

Bearing my teeth, I bite down on her shoulder – which is now exposed from under her ripped, blue dress – and enter her with three of my own, less slender fingers. Her voice becomes raised and my eyes become darker as we finger each other without thought of consequences. "Oh…this feels wonderful, please…" She swallows back a moan before attempting to complete her request. "Use it all, I want to feel full my darling."

A low, almost manic laugh vibrates from the depth of my throat as I slide a fourth finger with ease into her cunt. "Oh dear sister, you love this, do you not?"

I thrust deeper as she does the same for me. "Wh – what?"

Using my free hand I take hold of her thick hair, pulling her gazes towards my own. The blush that has formed across her cheeks and neck only increase the lust I feel for this slender body against mine. "You know what whore." I brush my lips against her ear before continuing my teasing words. "You love how I fill your cunt with my fingers…." I touch a small mass inside her which causes a whimper to leave her mouth. "You love how I touch your insides, how I ruin you for your beloved Hans."

"I – I – "

"What sister? What?"

Her eyes lock with mine, which causes my body the jump for a moment. "I want you to touch me until I forget about him. For I only want you."

With a nod I increase my thrusts inside of my sister as she does the same for me, increasing her finger count to four. Each thrust causes our moans and pleas to increase in volume to the point I can no longer distinguish as to who is begging for what.

I can feel a pressure building inside of me, waiting for release at the same moment I hear my sister becoming silent…a clear indicator that she is on the verge of release. With our eyes still connected I can see her soul, her once innocent, perfect soul which I corrupted with my lustful tastes. How can my love for her ever be acceptable for as long as it is desire which manipulates my actions?

Our orgasms are slow and powerful, yet I am more focused on the small wrinkles atop the bridge of her nose than the feeling washing over me. She is perfect, far too perfect for a delinquent such as myself.

Pulling my fingers from her cunt I take a step back, wiping the remnants of her bliss on my dress. Lowering my eyes I focus on the stone floor below my feet, wishing for it to swallow me. "Is something wrong?"

I force my looks up once again, feeling guilt slowly overcoming my body as I see the beauty that is my sister before me. Her hair no longer perfect, with stray hairs framing her face. Her pale skin marked with my kisses and touches making her seem like nothing more than a common whore, and that is how I have been treating her. "I am sorry."

Turning on one foot I make my way from the scullery and towards my bedroom. I shall do what I so often do after heated sessions of passion with my sister, I shall lock myself away, ignore her for a day or two before we reconcile with more gentle love making, a type which does not guilt me or make me feel like nothing more than bastard with no morals.

As I walk away I know my sister does not follow; instead my ears are filled with four words, that when spoken by my sister hurt me the most. "Anna, please don't go."


End file.
